Brightburn: Conquest
by confusednarutofan
Summary: This fanfiction is a continuation of the ending of Brightburn, the story about a "Superman" like character who turns out to be far more sinister. We follow Brandon Breyer, a 12 year old boy who is powerful and superior. This is a dark tale of conquest and romance. Of how Brandon shapes the world and how the women of his life shape him. Brandon/Caitlyn, Brandon/Female OC
1. Birth of Brightburn

**Update:** I've actually completely rewritten the first chapter of this story. When I started writing this fanfiction I thought this was going to be a one shot. This story has gotten a lot more attention than I expected. It's got me thinking. You guys engaging is a big part of it. Plus my muse is really singing in my ear. So here is a revision of Chapter 1 which goes along more with the story I've crafted beyond the original one-shot. I hope this fits the narrative better. Tell me what you think! Remember that this is my first attempt at First-person writing and I would still enjoy feedback.

**Chapter Summary**: As for Brightburn the movie. I really liked it but it was a simple story and left a lot to the imagination. It didn't really flesh out a ton of things that I thought could be expanded on. This is my continuation of the Brightburn Universe. A dark tale of romance and conquest. Hope you like it!  
**  
On with the story**

She betrayed me. My own mother. I couldn't believe it. I knew she had that piece of ship hidden in her pocket. She didn't know about my X-ray vision. When I caught her trying to stab me I became angrier than I've ever been. My father shooting me in the back of the head was one thing. He turned on me almost immediately. But my own mother? The woman that defended me over and over again. I don't ever want to feel this way again. Not for them. Not for sheep.

When the plane crashed into me I felt no remorse. I'd killed over two hundred people and I could care less. Why would I? These people were nothing. Less than nothing. They couldn't even love. Not really. I'd seen the limits of their love. It was pathetic. They were no more than farm animals. Just waiting to be herded, ruled. Used for my benefit. The benefit of someone superior.

With my parents dead the only other family I had was Aunt Merilee. She was to be my caretaker from now on but I could tell that she feared me. She didn't say anything but I knew that she knew what I was, what I had done. How could she not?

She made me breakfast. Scrambled eggs and waffles. I could tell she didn't try very hard.

"Thank you."

I was polite. She'd taken me in after all. Though maybe she feared what I'd do to her if she hadn't. She sat at my table in silence, glancing at me briefly before focusing on her food. She was cold.

Today I was to take the bus to school. It didn't really make sense since she and I were going to the same place yet here I was, standing alone at the bus stop. That annoyed me but I tolerated it for now. I still didn't want anyone to know about me. Killing Aunt Merilee would make it all too obvious. Taking the world, as the ship told me, would be a lot of work. I'd have to think more about how to do it. I knew no one could challenge me but after I killed all my enemies what then? I just wasn't ready to go down that path. Especially not so soon after my mother's death. She was a sheep, she betrayed me, she tried to kill me, but...I still missed her. I just needed time. For now falling into my normal routine would give me the time I needed to clear my head and plan my next moves.

The bus ride to school was especially annoying today. This was the first day anyone had been back since the school was shut down for two days after the plane crashed. Brightburn was a rather small town and a plane crashing here was really big news. Something that needed to be mourned. Stupid. No one here even knew anyone that died in the crash. The kids certainly didn't care about some random people they never met. The kids didn't care about anyone but themselves.

When I got on the bus I immediately heard whispers as they stole glances at me. I went to the very back to sit alone yet the whispers didn't stop.

"Did you hear that not only did both his parents die, but his Aunt's husband too? All in less than a week."

"He's always been a freak. He probably cast some kind of voodoo on them."

"Then there was the plane crash. I bet he did that too somehow."

"He's definitely a witch or he has really really bad luck."

"For sure."

It took all my energy not to murder everyone right then and there. For now I'd ignore them. They didn't know the half of it. If they did they wouldn't dare speak about me that way. Eventually I'll make it so no one in their right mind would even dream of it.

I kept to myself during homeroom class. I ignored the glances I kept getting. I don't think the kids suspected that I was Brightburn. The rumors they made up were stupid and childish. My homeroom teacher, Ms. Joy, brought up the fact that I lost both my parents but no one seemed to care. Not everyone tried to be mean, but no one seemed to care. What could you expect from sheep?

Royce kept trying to get under my skin. He was always a jerk. I never did anything about it before. That would change soon.

"Hey Freak." He whispered from the seat behind me.

I ignored him.

"I said, Hey Freak. You killed your parents didn't you."

I wanted to tell him yes but I thought against it.

"Maybe they killed themselves because they couldn't stand having such a dweeb for a son."

What the hell was wrong with this boy? I even heard snickering from other kids nearby. Not everyone mind you, but enough. The worst part was that Caitlyn wasn't here to cheer me up. She was always nice to me. After I killed her mother she was sent away. I don't know where. If only I knew.

"Don't ignore me Freak."

I finally had to look back at him. His chubby face pissed me off so much. He seemed to be satisfied by my reaction.

"What? You gonna cast a curse on me?"

"What's going on back there!" Ms. Joy shouted to us, grabbing our attention.

We all snapped our heads forward and continued class like normal. Royce kept being annoying. Was I going to cast a curse on him? Well...something like that.

"So which was it? Voodoo or some kind of creepy, nerd, witch spell?" Royce whispered with a snicker.

I got up suddenly and turned to him with a harsh glare. It took all my energy not to burn his face off right there.

"Brandon, what is the meaning of this?" Ms. Joy spoke out again.

My eyes stayed on Royce. He had the goofiest grin. The teacher wasn't stupid.

"Royce, that's a week's detention."

"What!? But I didn't even…"

"You want two weeks?"

That shut him up. All eyes were on me now.

"Brandon, I want you to report to Mrs. McNichol's office for the remainder of class."

I hesitated but complied. As I reached the classroom door Ms. Joy put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know things are tough right now. Just know that we are here for you. If you need more time to grieve just let us know."

I nodded and left. Taking time to grieve sounded silly to me. Yet I suppose that's normal. The adults weren't as apathetic as my classmates. They were annoying in another way. They cared too much. Or at least they wanted to make you believe they cared. All accept Aunt Merilee.

She sat at her desk focused on some paperwork. She was tapping a pencil rapidly, ignoring me. We sat there in silence for at least 5 minutes. I caught her looking at the clock. We still had a half an hour left.

"So…" I began.

"Just...don't talk." She suddenly blurted out in a fluster.

I didn't like that. Her telling me what to do. I was liking my role as the student less and less. They should all be bowing before me yet here I was, dealing with this...disrespect. It frustrated me to no end.

We sat in silence the entire time until the bell rang. She hadn't even lifted her head from her paperwork. I got up and left without a word.

The other classes went pretty fast. I got a few weird looks, some even sympathetic, but no one spoke to me. No one except the teachers who wanted me to know how much they cared. Yet I knew they didn't care. Not really. They just said that to make themselves feel better. Their empty good deed tor the day. I saw right through them. The act they put on sickened me.

I sat by myself during lunch as I usually do. I took this time to think about how I would take the world. There were so many ways to go about it. I most likely wouldn't want to do it alone. I would be a ruler but the idea of listening to sheep whine about their problems all day was not my ideal view of power. Yet if I was to rule anything but ashes I would need to create some kind of system of governance. Not only that, if I were to rule as the world's king then I would need a queen. Most great rulers had a woman at their side. It felt right. Only one person came to mind.

"Caitlyn."

Speaking her name out loud brought a smile to my face. She was the prettiest girl I knew. A queen should be pretty. I had to find her.

"You talking to yourself Dweeb?" Came the irritating voice of Royce from the side.

He approached me with two of his cronies. Royce was the taller of the three. They followed him around, laughed at his jokes. He was head sheep. Royce clearly never met a wolf. Still, I'd already decided to continue to blend in. At least for now. I tried to ignore him, choosing instead to continue drawing in my notebook.

He snatched it.

"Who is this? Some girl you like? Like you'd ever get a girlfriend."

I stayed seated but gave him the deadliest non-lethal glare I could muster.

"Give that back." I warned in a restrained whisper.

"Hey..that kind of looks like Caitlyn." One of Royce's cronies commented.

Royce took a moment to squint his eyes before releasing that stupid, snide laugh of his.

"Dude you're right. You still creeping on her even after she is gone? Jeez what a loser." Royce spat out while tossing my notebook over my lunch.

My mac and cheese stained the pages. It took every inch of self control not to end him. He was amused by my anger.

"What? You wanna do something nerd?" He taunted while flicking my ear with one finger.

I balled my fists but still didn't move. I couldn't look at him. If I did I'm sure I'd burn a hole through his skull.

"Didn't think so." Royce stated smugly while turning around and walking off.

His cronies followed hastily behind him. I stared at the back of his head with a hatred and fury I don't think I've ever felt. My father made me mad when he tried to kill me. So did my mother. My mother's betrayal hurt the most but I didn't hate either of them. Royce was another story. I'll make him suffer.

School ended fast enough. I took the bus home and had to endure the same stupid whispers and rumors. It seemed that kids didn't have much better to do. Most of them had phones and could text or watch stuff on the internet but somehow they decided it was more amusing to talk about me behind my back. I realize that not every one of my peers was involved in the rumors but enough were to draw my ire towards the whole lot. No one stood up to defend me. To hell them all.

I got home before Aunt Merilee. The door was locked so I had to wait for her. I could of course just fly up to my room or break in through the windows but that would probably cause trouble that I didn't need. There was already enough bad blood between us. So I waited...for hours. It was night by the time she got home.

When she walked up to the porch I was sitting on the curb. She ignored me but unlocked the door so I could enter. She still refused to talk to me. I could smell the alcohol on her breath. She went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine from her cupboard. I went up to my room, locking the door behind me. Aunt Merilee used alcohol to deal with her pain. I had other plans in mind. I opened my bookbag and looked into it with a satisfied smile. My mask was right where I'd left it. It was time to blow off some steam.

**Royce**

I had to walk all the way home from school because of detention. I was filled with dread the entire time. This was all Brandon's fault. He was such a snitch. By the time I got home the sun was going down. The lights were on in the house. My mom was home. I walked up to the door and paused. I knew that the second I knocked all hell would break loose. I breathed deeply through my nose and found the courage to knock.

The house became silent until I heard footsteps approaching. The door swung open violently and I was met with the angry face of my mother. She immediately grabbed me by the ear and yanked me forward.

"Do you know how embarrassing it is for my boss to deliver a message to me saying my son got detention? Again!?"

She screamed into my ear. God she was so loud.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Shut the fuck up when I'm talking!" She gave me a hard slap to the back of my head.

It hurt, a lot. I flinched and hunched my shoulders. That usually helped with the pain.

"You're lucky I don't beat your little ass. What the fuck were you thinking? Teasing some boy? How old are you?"

She gave me continuous smacks to my head as she spoke. I had a headache and needed to raise my arms to stop her palm from making my ears ring.

"Twelve." I whimpered out.

It was always hard not to cry when she did this. I was trying to be tough but she made that nearly impossible.

"Twelve goddamn years old and you are still doing this petty shit. Get the fuck out of my sight. I better not hear that computer come on." I ran up the stairs to my room as fast as I could.

I barely stopped myself from slamming my door. Mom hated when I did that and she was already angry enough.

I cried for a while after that.

A few hours later mom called me down for dinner. Her voice carried through the house. I was quick to make it down the stairs. My plate was on the kitchen table. Mom was curled up on the couch with her husband Desmond.

"Come here boy." Desmond called to me.

Fuck. I'd never say that out loud but I definitely was thinking it. Desmond had a bottle of Hennessy in one hand. Mom was leaning her head on his chest. They were watching some stupid show on the television.

"Your mom told me what happened. Talking back when she's trying to teach you a lesson?" He said in a tone which was always hard to respond to.

"I was just…"

"I'm not fucking finished." He snapped and sent a hard stare my way.

I couldn't match his gaze. Especially when he's had a few drinks. He was way bigger than me. He worked out too. I stayed quiet after that.

"If you're going to do some dumb shit at least be smart enough not to get caught."

"Desmond." Mom called out in surprise, though her tone was a lot more gentle when speaking to him.

He scoffed.

"That little boy needs to learn how to act like a man. He's doing childish shit at his age. He ain't gonna make it. Come here boy." Desmond lectured.

I didn't move forward. I was too scared.

"Royce you move when your father tells you." My mom hissed at me.

"He's not my dad."

Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut. Desmond stood up immediately.

"The fuck you say boy?"

Mom got up and placed a hand on his chest.

"Let me talk to him."

He shoved her to the side and walked up to me. Mom crossed her arms and glared at me as if I had gotten us both in trouble.

Desmond towered over me. I had to look away. He squatted down to be eye level.

"The fuck you say to me boy?"

"Nothing sir." I managed to whisper out.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you."

His command was followed by a hard smack to my face. It hurt more than my mom's hits. I couldn't help crying almost immediately. I tried to look at him but as soon as I did he smacked me again.

"You need to learn some respect boy. When I married your mother you became my boy and you are going to fucking recognize that. You hear me?"

Another smack. I was shivering. My mom just stood there and looked away when I shot her a pleading gaze.

"Don't look to her for help, she can't help you. I'm not your father huh? You a little man? A little man living in my house? Alright I'll treat you like a man."

Desmond and my mom have hit me a lot but never as hard as this. His fist crashed into my chest. I collapsed. I must there for at least 20 seconds trying to breath.

"Desmond that's fucking enough." I heard my mom say as she stood over me.

He scoffed and headed back to his couch, taking a swig from his bottle.

"You spoil him. That's why he ain't got no damn sense. I'll teach him."

I felt massive relief when I was finally able suck in air. Mom inspected me but once she was satisfied she stood up and shook her head.

"Go to your room."

I didn't need to be told twice. I dragged myself up to my feet and made my way up stairs. I climbed under my covers and cried myself to sleep clutching my aching chest.

**Brandon**

This family is despicable. Every single one of them. Royce takes his pain out on me. The world won't miss them.

I'd been watching them for a while now. Enough to see how disgusting they were. None of them deserved to live.

**Royce**

A roar of thunder woke me up. I hate thunder. I got out of bed and started to head downstairs. All I wanted was some milk to help me sleep. I tried to be as quiet as I could. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Desmond passed out on the couch. He'd spilled his bottle of Hennessy on the carpet. I'm sure they'd argue about that for a while. I'll try not to be around when they do.

I opened the fridge but right before I reached in I heard footsteps coming my way.

"The hell you doing boy?"

Desmond moved towards me with wobbly steps. I backed up a bit.

"Just getting some milk Sir."

He slammed the fridge door.

"Did I say you could get some milk?"

I went wide eyed and shook my head, backing up until my back hit the sink.

"No...I just thought…"

"Nah you weren't thinking."

He was going to hit me again. When he was like this the only thing to do was just cover up as best as possible. I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes but the blow never came.

"The fuck…" Desmond spoke out in a tone that sounded like pain and surprise.

When I opened my eyes I couldn't help yelling.

Desmond's hand was missing, the one he raised. He looked at it in horror before turning around. What we both saw would haunt my dreams.

This man stood in front of us with the scariest mask I've ever seen. He was floating. Floating! He was holding Desmond's hand.

Then something impossible happened. The masked man shot a red laser from his eyes to melt Desmond's other hand off. Desmond and I both yelled at the top of our lungs. I fell to the ground and watched as the demon tour Desmond apart limb from limb. After a few seconds Desmond was just a torso and a head. Blood was everywhere. It was a nightmare. Then the demon floated over to me. I peed myself.

It lifted it's hand and took off it's mask. Brandon!?

"You were right you know." Brandon spoke in this deep, creepy voice.

'What? What do you mean?"

"I am a freak. Unlucky for you."

I didn't know what to say. He picked up my hand and squeezed really hard. I heard my bones break.

"Ah! I'm sorry. I'm sorry I called you a freak!"

It hurt so badly.

"Of course you are. You'll say anything to save yourself. That's all you care about. That's all any of your care about. Yourself. Your pitiful, useless selves."

He did the same to my other arm. I thought he'd tare my arm off but he just left it looking like a bendy straw. He did the same for both my legs. Last was my left eye. His laser shot straight into my eye. It smelled so bad.I think I was going to pass out. I barely registered a scream coming from behind him.

My mom was looking on in horror, a phone in her hand. She was calling the police. The last thing I saw before my world went black was Brandon using his laser vision to burn a hole straight through my mom's head.

**Brandon**

That was a good way to let off some steam. I got home pretty late that night. I just flew through my put my mask away in my bookbag and right before I hid it my Aunt Merilee opened the door to my room. I calmly put my bookbag in the closet and headed over to my desk, her eyes on me the entire way.

"Where were you?"

I didn't say anything. I knew I was a bad liar. I found that out when I tried to lie to my parents.

"Are you going to answer me?"

I gave her my attention, staring at her in silence. She tapped her foot rapidly in agitation before turning on her heels and walking off.

I slept good that night.

School was out for the next couple days once the news got out of Royce's family being massacred. I left Royce alive but crippled. He didn't say anything about me to the police. He reported that a masked man attacked his family but he didn't specify that it was me. He's smarter than I give him credit for. Though that's not saying much.

Aunt Merilee left the day she found out about the killing. I don't know where she went. She left me a key and a note saying she'd be back in a few days. Maybe she just ran. That would be a smart move on her part. It didn't look like she took any of her things though. Maybe she just needed time away. Who knows. What I really cared about was having the entire house to myself. I enjoyed that.

I didn't mind taking the bus back to school a few days later. The bus went almost completely silent when I walked on. Even the bus driver seemed nervous. I moved to the back in my usual secluded spot. I got a few tentative glances but there were no whispers. Hm. That was the quietest bus ride I've ever been on.

When I made it to school grounds people were weary of me. I could see even the teachers giving me weird gazes.

"Brandon Breyer, report to the principal's office."

The halls filled with whispers again. Whispers of murder, witch, demon. I suppose it made sense. First Caitlyn and now Royce. Everyone knew I didn't like Royce. Now he was a cripple and his family was dead. They'd seen my strength, the way I broke Caitlyn's hand.

When I got to the principal's office I saw police officers waiting near the principal.

They all knew. Or at least heavily suspected. They thought I had something to do with Royce's assault. They'd ask questions. People would start connecting the dots. I would be investigated. Even if they couldn't prove anything they would make my life very annoying for the next few days, if not weeks. Now was as good a time as any.

Right in front of the secretary I suddenly burst through the ceiling and flew a good distance into the air.I donned my mask and readied my heat vision. No one would escape alive.

I rampaged through the city for hours. Ambulances and police cars kept coming and I eradicated them all. I was fed up. By the time I was done a large portion of the city was in flames. I let a few firefighters and paramedics live. I found it entertaining watching them scramble around. Anyone with a gun died. I would teach them the price of challenging my power. Bystanders recorded me using their phones. I let them live. With everyone at the school dead along with most of the police force I doubted anyone had any suspicion that Brandon Breyer was the one who would come to be known as Brightburn. Well, there were still two. A crippled boy and my aunt.

I made it home late that night. The lights were on and the front door was unlocked. I didn't even have to use the key she left me. When I opened the door Aunt Merilee was waiting for me.

"That's you isn't it."

She spoke out in a dull tone. She had a television remote in one hand and a wine glass in the other. Her back was facing me while she watched a news recording of my rampage. How I flew through the air, destroyed buildings, killed police and swat with my heat vision.

I walked right next to her and watched the broadcast. There was something enjoyable about seeing myself from a sheep's perspective.

"You killed Noah."

She had this emotionless tone to her voice. I nodded.

"Then Tori and Kyle too? You parents. The people that loved you?

I scoffed.

"They didn't love me. Not really. They tried to kill me."

"Because you're a monster."

I paused and turned my head to narrow my eyes at her. She took a sip of her wine.

"I've known Tori all my life. She loved you more than anything. Even if she tried to kill you she never stopped loving you. If you don't believe that then you're a fool."

I was on her in an instant. I knocked her out of her chair and slammed her to the ground, my hands around her throat.

She whimpered and coughed but didn't fight. It's like she'd given up.

"Don't call me that." I warned.

She glared up at me with absolute hate.

"Monster." She managed to whisper out.

I almost killed her right there but something made me stop. I released my grip on her neck and sat up. She heaved heavily to catch her breath.

"The lion does not concern itself with the opinions of the sheep."

I'd heard that quote somewhere. It seemed fitting.

She got up with wobbly legs and reached desperately for a bottle of wine, pouring herself another glass.

"What are you?"

I turned my back to her to watch the television.

"I already told you. I'm superior."

We stayed in silence for a while just watching the news story. She was the first to break the silence.

"I want you to leave."

I didn't bother turning to face her.

"What if I don't want to."

"Then I'll leave. I won't be around this any longer. You've taken everything from me. Just go. Please."

I finally turned around to see tears pouring down her face. She was consuming yet another glass of wine. She looked pathetic. I could tell she was already dead inside. There was no need to kill her.

"Fine. Just tell me one thing and I'll go. If anyone would know it'd be you.

She looked at my expectantly.

"Where is Caitlyn?"

**Royce**

I hated this place. Everything about it. The nurses looked at me with pity. It only made me feel worse. The doctors said I'd never walk again. I was completely blind in my left eye. I wouldn't even be able to hold a pencil. On top of that they didn't even have butter for the pancakes.

A nurse was assigned to feed me. I had a television that was on most of the time. I found myself watching stories about Brightburn. About Brandon. It was all I seemed to care about these days. What he had done to me. To my family. Desmond I could care less about but my mom...I still loved her. Sometimes I hated her but she had her moments. She took care of me. I'd give anything to have her back. Yet I'd give even more to make him pay. I knew I couldn't. I don't think anyone could stop Brandon. He was even beating some military guys. I think he really was a demon.

The first few days in the hospital I had a lot of visitors. Mostly from police and reporters. I told them the same thing. I was attacked by a masked man. Eventually I confirmed that it was Brightburn who attacked my family. I never mentioned anything about Brandon. I knew he was out there. He wore that mask for a reason. If I told people about him then he'd probably come get me. Mama didn't raise no fool.

One night a man stood outside of my hospital room. It was pretty late. Past visiting hours. I'm not sure how he got in. Maybe he bribed the nurses. He walked into my room wearing a business suit. He was completely bald. He was a pretty young white guy so it's kind of weird for him to be bald. Maybe he had cancer.

"Hello Royce. I'm glad we're able to meet."

He stood at the side of my bed. I wasn't in a talking mood. I just kept watching the tv screen. He pulled up a chair.

"I've heard a lot about you. You're the boy who survived being attacked by Brightburn. Or should I say Brandon Breyer."

That got my attention. How did he know? I panicked at bit.

"What? I...I don't know what you are talking about."

He gave me this knowing smirk. He knew I was lying.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother and stepfather. No one deserves to die like that. Now you'll be like this for the rest of your life. This must be so hard for you."

Understatement of the year. I gritted my teeth and glared at him. He could see how annoyed I was.

"What if I told you that you could get back at the person who did this to you?"

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the television.

"Brightburn did this to me. No one can stop him. Especially not me. Get out."

He made me mad. I couldn't even feed myself and he was talking about me getting revenge?

"What if you could?"

When I looked at him he had this weird smile. I felt like he knew something I didn't. Like he was holding some big secret. He took a wallet out of his suit jacket and retrieved a card from it.

"My name is Darian Dolus. I've created a program which could restore your body and even allow you to get vengeance on the one who wronged you. I call it the Terminator Protocol. When you are ready give me a call."

He stood up and began to walk off. He left the card on the desk next to my bed. It was black, his name in gold lettering. At the bottom was a phone number. He had to be crazy right? Right? But what if he wasn't. I glanced one last time at the video of Brightburn flying through the air.

"I'm ready."

The man stopped as his hand clutched the door handle.

"Going through this program will take years. You should give yourself time to recover. There is no need…"

"I'm ready." I repeated.

He saw how serious I was. He turned to face me with that same knowing smile.

"Good. Then let us begin."

**End of Chapter 1**

Hopefully this is a stronger chapter than my previous "Chapter 1." I think this should tie much better into Chapter 2. Let me know! Thanks for reading guys.


	2. Caitlyn

Chapter Summary: Several week after Brandon crushed her hand and murdered her mother Brandon's middle-school crush tries to get back to normal.

**Caitlyn**

My foster parents threw me a surprise party to celebrate my cast coming off. Laura painted my nails. She is a bit younger than me so I let her practice. Plus I didn't want to take the chance of upsetting her. She is Mr and Mrs. Potts' real daughter after all.

This home was rather nice. I liked it better than the last one. There are more kids here for me to talk to. Though David says I don't talk enough. I think he has a crush on me. He is kind of cute I guess. He's two years older than me and already in high school. I suppose that's kind of cool. He tried to kiss me the other day. I started to cry so he left me alone. I'm just not ready for anything like that.

Mr and Mrs. Potts are pretty amazing. They are very patient with me. Much more than my previous foster parents. They didn't even seem to mind that I didn't speak for the first week in the house. I even got my own room which is pretty unusual since the other kids share a boys and girls room. That want me to move into the girl's room next week. I don't know if I'll be ready.

My therapist says that it might help to put more effort into getting to know the other kids. She wants me to socialize more. I try but it's hard. After my mother died...no, after that bastard murdered her...it's hard.

We are only allowed to watch 30 minutes of television. Mrs. Potts even took away our phones and unplugged the computers. I've heard rumors of what Brandon has been doing. Their calling him Brightburn now. Mrs. Potts doesn't say it but I know that she took all those things away from us so I wouldn't keep seeing him. Hearing about him. She forbid anyone from talking about Brightburn. Yet she couldn't shield us from the gossip. We had to go to school after all.

My new school was alright. It was four states over from my previous home in Brightburn. I mostly kept to myself and tried to focus on my studies. Yet it was getting harder and harder to ignore all the talk about Brightburn. It's all anyone seemed to talk about now a days. As usual I ate at a table by myself in the cafeteria. I couldn't help overhearing a group of boys talking nearby.

"Dude the President actually declared a state of emergency. The entire state is shutting down."

"That's fucking crazy. Did you see the video of Brightburn picking up that tank. He lifted it up like it was nothing."

"I bet he's some kind of government weapon gone rogue. They probably have all types of experiments like that."

"Dude...what if he came here?"

"That's not going to happen. The military will come up with some kind of weapon to stop him."

"But what if they can't?"

"I guess we are all fucked then."

I had to leave. My exit was a lot less subtle then I hoped. I ran from the cafeteria and locked myself in a bathroom stall. It took an hour for my homeroom teacher to convince me to come out.

The drive home was quiet. Mr. Potts picked me up from school. After talking with my therapist they decided that I would be homeschooled. They were really good people.

That night I was getting ready for bed, brushing my hair in the mirror when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in."

Laura walked in already dressed in her pajamas.

"I just wanted to say goodnight. So...goodnight Caitlyn."

I tried to put on my best smile. It wasn't as happy as I wanted it to be but she seemed to be pleased by it. She ran over and gave me a hug. I eagerly returned it.

"Thank you. Goodnight Laura." I whispered into her ear.

"Mommy says you will be getting home schooled with us."

"Yea."

She smiled.

"I know they wanted you to go back to school to try to get back to normal but I like having you around a lot." She said before pulling away and heading out of the room.

She gave me one last finger wave before closing my door. Most of the kids in the house did go to school but Laura and her brother, Joshua, were homeschooled. Sometimes I heard that the foster kids could do it as well when needed. I was thankful. I don't think I could go back to school. Not for a long time.

This was an especially dreary night. The rain fell harder than I ever remember. Thunder roared periodically, illuminating the night sky. Thunder used to scare me and my mother would come into my room and make me feel better. Now thunder just makes me sad.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I thought it might be the thunder that woke me but that wasn't it. I felt the same thing I did all those weeks ago. Someone was in my room. I was sure of it.

It was probably Laura. One day she snuck into my bed to sleep with me. It scared the hell out of me and I woke the entire house up with my screams when I noticed her sleeping behind me. She never did that again. Maybe after so many weeks of getting used to me she decided to try again.

Somehow I knew that wasn't the case.

This was different. Someone was here. They weren't moving. I don't know how I knew but I knew.

I didn't move from my spot under the covers. I kept my eyes closed. Maybe it was all in my head. Either way I didn't want to open my eyes to find out. I stayed that way for I don't know how long. Maybe it was only a few minutes, maybe it was an hour.

Then I heard it. A creaking at the edge of my bed, near my feet. I couldn't help shivering. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. I was stronger than this. It was probably nothing. I'll just look. It will be ok.

I was wrong.

I sat up and opened my eyes at the same time hoping to God, to the universe, to anyone who would listen that all I would see was my Elsa nightlight and a few ominous shadows. Laura let me borrow her nightlight to help me sleep.

What I saw, or more accurately, who I saw, made me feel a terror that I didn't think was possible.

His mask was something straight from hell. What type of person would wear something like that? What type of monster. I just couldn't take it. Everything went black.

A pressure around my waist woke me up. I opened my eyes quickly to see that rain was still peppering my window. Lightning flashed in the night sky. I could feel someone's hot breath beating against the back of my neck. Carefully I reached down to the cover which engulfed most of my body. I lifted it up to see that a pale hand was resting against my belly. Small fingers lightly rubbed at the fabric of my pajama top, wrinkling the fabric.

I didn't need to see his face to know. I'd had nightmares almost every night since the day I found out that my mother was murdered. I know what they felt like. This was different. He was really here.

"It was hard to find you." He whispered to me.

His voice made me quiver. I couldn't stop tears pouring down my cheeks. I tried to speak, I wanted to tell him to go away. Ask him why he was here. Why was he doing this to me? But all that escaped my throat was this little squeak that I didn't even know I could make.

"If you scream everyone here dies."

My heart sunk. I knew he meant it.

"Turn around. Let me see you."

I was frozen but I didn't want to make him have to tell me twice. I rolled over very slowly, dreading every second. I didn't want to see his face. I closed my eyes as I faced him.

"Look at me."

He sounded agitated.

I let my eyes open and a deathly chill crept up my spine when seeing his face. There he was. The boy who murdered my mother. I know that I hated him but in that moment all I could feel was fear. At least he wasn't wearing that terrifying mask.

He stared at me for quite a while in silence. I half expected him not to blink but he did. He looked like a boy yet I knew that he was a monster.

**Brandon**

She was so pretty. Prettier than any girl I've ever met. I don't know how to describe how she makes me feel. My father said that this kind of thing was normal. I suppose I have no reason to doubt him. At least I don't think that he was lying to me. But what I feel for her isn't normal. Not even close. I am superior and she is a sheep. It's not normal to feel this way about sheep. And yet here I was.

I had to convince a lot of people to tell me where she was. It was a long, annoying process. My eyes are great but not even I can see that far. Maybe one day. Now I've found her. Now I'll never lose her again.

"Please leave me alone." She whimpered out in this extremely pathetic voice.

I shouldn't have been surprised that she would be scared of me. All sheep should fear the wolf. Yet still it made me mad. I tried not to show it. Mostly because I didn't quite understand why she made me so angry.

"I came a very long way. Do you think I'd just leave now?"

She took a long time to answer. Her tears wouldn't stop falling. I raised a hand to wipe her cheek, she shied away from my touch.

Why did that make me so angry?

"It's ok to be afraid. You should know that I didn't come here to hurt you." I tried to explain, to calm her down.

I didn't think it would work. Like usual I was right.

"Then please just leave. Why are you doing this to me? I'm sorry I let you fall. I'm sorry for whatever my mother did. Just please...go."

Hearing her beg excited me. Yet at the same time seeing her cry was upsetting. There is a lot I don't know about myself. I don't even know what I am. No one does. I know that I am superior but outside of that...well, what could explain what I was feeling right now? Even the superior are confused once in a while I guess. I'd have to figure that out later. For right now this girl who I liked was crying and right in front of me. Right now nothing seemed more important than her.

"You're very pretty." I spoke out, ignoring her protests.

She went quiet, a look of shock on her face. I think I upset her even more.

"Prettier than any girl in the world." I continued.

She still didn't seem to find my words comforting. That's ok.

I reached down to touch her hand. She pulled away quickly. I got really angry. My vision darkened. I knew that my eyes were glowing. Honestly I didn't mean to have that reaction, to scare her so much, but I didn't like her pulling away.

When she saw my eyes she moved her hand back to where it was before. I touched her hand again. She didn't pull away this time.

"I want to see all of you." I stated simply while climbing out of bed.

I wore my best clothes. A clean pair of jeans and my favorite shirt. This one was purple. I wanted to look good for her.

She followed, though her pace was excruciatingly slow. I wanted to tell her to move faster but I thought against it. I'd show her that I had patience.

She sat at the edge of the bed with her legs squeezed together, her arms wrapped around her body as if she were cold. I liked her pajamas. They had little bears on them. Her pajamas were purple too! Not the exact same as my shirt but close enough. She didn't wear socks so I could see her toes were painted blue. Not my favorite color but it still looked good on her.

"Stand up." I tried to make it sound like a request but I'm sure that it came off as more commanding than I intended.

I don't know why I was so nervous. Me. A being of unstoppable power. The one bad thing about killing my father is not being able to ask him about all this. Maybe he wouldn't know everything but it would have been worth a try. I don't really have anyone to talk to these days. Especially about girls. There is Ben but I seriously doubt he knows anymore about girls than I do. Everyone else just tells me what they think I want to hear. There were downsides to being superior. Just a few.

I was lost in my thoughts and barely noticed how long I was staring. She was squirming. Her thighs were rubbing together. I could tell that she was just as nervous as I was. If not more. That made me feel better. My eyes seemed to focus on her every movement. The way her pajamas wrinkled as she fidgeted. She was really pretty.

**Caitlyn**

I wanted to throw up. He was just staring at me. It was so creepy though I knew I couldn't tell him that. Could I? No, he would kill me. If any other boy made me do this I'd claw his eyes out, or scream, or something. Anything but just stand there and just be...watched. My father used to look at me like that sometimes. Especially when he got really drunk. This was scarier than that. At least back then my mother was around to protect me. Now I had no one. His next words caused me to nearly pass out again.

"Kiss me."

I hoped I heard him wrong.

**Brandon**

She pretended like she didn't hear me. That made me mad. I hate repeating myself. For now I'd bare it.

"Kiss me." I restated.

She froze up and didn't respond. I narrowed my eyes, my vision darkened. Still she didn't move.

I remember when my father tried to kill me. He lied to me about taking me out on a father and son hunting trip. I was so happy. At the time I was going through a lot, trying to figure things out. Going on that trip was just what I needed. Then he shot me in the back of the head. After raising me for 12 years I kill a few people and he turned on me just like that. I was so angry. Angrier than I'd even been.

How I felt then was nothing compared to how angry I was now.

She didn't have to say it. I could see it in her eyes. She told me "no." I could tell she didn't want to kiss me. I know I killed her mother but still. How could anyone reject someone so superior!? Who does she think she is!? I'm Brightburn!

**Caitlyn**

I think I peed myself a little when I saw the way he looked at me. This was different than before. And then he was gone. The last thing I saw of him were those evil red eyes of his. I hate his eyes. I hope I never have to see them again. I didn't have to wait very long to see his eyes again.

It all happened so fast. Honestly I don't remember it all. It was all a blur. The house quaked, wood chips flew all over the place. It was like bombs were going off all around me.

Mr. Potts was first. Brandon killed him right in front of me. Burned his face off with his heat vision. I've never screamed so loud.

Mrs. Potts was next. He tore her in half.

Then the children. I was almost thankful the way he did it. I think they died so fast that they didn't even realize they were being killed.

I screamed and screamed, pleading for him to stop. I didn't see him kill Laura but I knew he had. He picked me up, carried me outside and dropped me on the front lawn. Somehow I didn't break anything. I watched in horror as he burned the entire house down. His laser vision changed. Instead of it being a small thin beam it widened like a spotlight, setting the entire building on fire. The next door neighbors came outside to see what was going on.

They didn't last long.

In a matter of moments every building I could see had been set ablaze. The streets were filled with blood and body parts. I stood up and watched dumbstruck, barely feeling the wet chill of grass on my bare feet. I wanted so badly to pass out, to close my eyes and wake up in my bed to before this happened. I even tried a few times but I couldn't. This was real.

After several minutes of his rampage I saw Brandon hovering several feet in the air, using his heat vision to shoot at targets I couldn't see. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he stopped.

He descended down to the ground in the middle of the street with his back facing me. He was covered in blood. My legs seemed to move towards on their own.I felt numb, almost as if a hand had touched me and taken away my emotions temporarily. It was nice not to feel. Maybe I no longer could.

My legs carried me forward until I was within arms reach of Brandon. I placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned so quickly that I didn't even see him move until his red eyes were baring down on me. I can't explain why but in that moment I didn't feel any fear.

I calmly reached forward with both hands to fidget with his mask. I didn't know how to undo it at first but he waited quietly while I figured it out. I pulled it off his head. His expression was hard to read. His mask was bloody along with the rest of his body, but his face was clean.

I kissed him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. Just like they do in the movies. My first kiss. Brandon was stiff at first, frozen. Soon he kissed back. Neither of us knew how to kiss. We just pressed our lips closer to each other. When I pulled back his expression had changed. He didn't seem so angry. He had this look of confusion and happiness. Though there was always something off about the way he expressed it. This thing he did with the corner of his mouth that just wasn't right.

In the moment I didn't seem to mind.

He reached for my hand. This time I didn't pull away. In fact I willingly held his hand. I could see his body relax. He bend down a little to scoop his arms under my legs, lifting me up and carrying me like a husband would a bride.

I'd never been on a plane before. Brandon gave me that experience for the first time as he took off into the night sky.

I didn't know where we were going. I didn't dare ask. As the ground grew further and further away my emotions returned. Dammit, they returned. It all hit me like a truck. I looked past Brandon's arms, down on the many fires he left behind. I buried my face in his chest and cried. I cried harder than when I found out my mother was dead.

He smelled awful, like...death. Yet his body was warm, and I was tired. I fell asleep in his arms.

**Brandon**

I laid her down in the bed, making sure to be careful. I could tell she had been through a lot. Blood from my outfit had gotten on her. I'd have to get her new clothes. After settling a blanket over her body I walked into the bathroom.

I don't think there was a single spot on my clothes that wasn't covered in blood. It seemed I'd have to get us both new outfits. For now I stripped down to my underwear and wiped me face with a fancy rag. It was extremely soft. The people who owned this place had good taste. I took a moment to stare at my own reflection, looking at my lips. The lips she kissed. I couldn't help smiling. Somehow this smile was different. It felt...good. Really good. It was at that moment that I decided.

If I was going to take the world, to rule over it, to be its king. She would be my queen.

End of Chapter 2

My muse really struck and I had to start writing some more. I actually intended the first chapter to be about Caitlyn but somehow it didn't work out. So I just HAD to write this chapter. I hope you all liked it. Tell me what you think. I'm still a complete noob at writing in first person so I apologize if it's not the greatest. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	3. The Power of Brightburn

**Author notes: **I really appreciate all the support you guys have given me so far. I wasn't expecting it. Thanks for all the reviews. My muse really hit me hard this time. This chapter is going to be a bit longer than normal. I hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think! ****

**Caitlyn**

My head was killing me. I've never had a headache like this. My entire body just didn't feel right. I was sore, my stomach hurt. I felt dizzy. Nothing was going my way. I managed to open my eyes when I noticed chirping nearby. A small window illuminated the room I was in, but I didn't recognize the room.

Then I felt it. A pressure around my waist. I didn't even have to look down to realize what that was. It was him.

I went still for a few minutes, thinking, trying to stay calm. I went over the details of the last night. I covered my mouth with one hand as I fought off the tears. He killed everyone. Even Laura. I know I didn't see her die but I'm sure she was killed like all the rest. They had been so kind to me and now they were gone. All because I didn't want to kiss him. What did I do to deserve this? Why was he torturing me?

I don't think I ever really found out.

The pressure around my waist tightened as a breath tickled the back of my neck. I shivered. I didn't want to turn around. I wanted to just...I don't know what I wanted. I just didn't want to be here. Somehow I managed to roll over. I was expecting to see red eyes staring at me but I was surprised to see his eyes closed.

Brandon was sound asleep. His hair had grown a little in the months since I'd last seen him. I didn't really notice it until now. A little bit of his bangs were partially obscuring one of his eyes. I contemplated trying to sneak away. Where would I go? Where could I go so that he wouldn't find me. The realization sunk in. Nowhere.

How could I escape him? I couldn't. He was just so strong. Why was he so strong? I took the next few minutes to think about him. What he was. My thoughts wondered. I didn't notice him wake up until his eyes were already on me.

He stared at me for what seemed like forever. I didn't dare move. He lifted a hand to sweep some of my hair from my face. I couldn't help shivering. He paused and I panicked.

**Brandon**

She kissed me again. I didn't even ask her this time. I closed my eyes when our lips touched. Her lips tasted so good. We laid there for a while. I counted the seconds. This was nice.

She was the first to pull away. I opened my eyes slowly. She was staring at me. Her body was shaking just a little bit but not as much as before.

I know she is still afraid of me. I've given her no reason not to be. I know what I've put her through. I'm not blind to that. I killed her only family. I've killed everyone she's ever cared about. Well almost. When I thought I wasn't special, when I didn't know how superior I was I know how devastated I would have been if someone would have taken my family away. I did that to her.

I wasn't so angry that she was afraid of me. Not anymore.

"Good morning." I spoke out as gently as I could, as if trying to calm a baby.

"Morning!" She blurted out clumsily.

She spoke to me as if I'd kill her if she didn't. I wasn't stupid.

I wanted her to like me as much as I liked her. Maybe that was impossible. We are so different. However, it can't hurt to try.

I put on my best smile and caressed the side of her face again. Her cheek was so soft. Touching her made my heart pound really fast.

**Caitlyn**

He was touching me again. I don't know how I managed not to throw up. My stomach was already upset. He still smelled like death. I wanted to show him that I was ok with his touch. He got angry when I didn't, but it was too much. I closed my eyes and receded into myself. I didn't know what to do.

"Cait." He called out to me.

I panicked again. I wanted him to stop touching me but I didn't want to make him angry. What could I do? Everything about this was just so wrong, and he smelled so bad!

"Brandon...you stink."

I instantly regretted saying those words. I was terrified. I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to see how angry I'd made him.

"Oh. Yea I guess you're right."

I snapped my eyes open in surprise. Was he agreeing with me? His face didn't look angry. He sat up and inspected himself. He was still covered in blood. Then he laughed.

I thought his laugh would be creepier than it was. It wasn't. It was just...a normal laugh. How a boy would laugh. His smile was different too. He didn't do that thing with the side of his lips which I found so creepy. It was just...a laugh.

"You're right. I should take a shower. Sorry." He spoke to me in a lighthearted manner before bending down and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I was stunned.

He climbed out of bed and walked across the room. I finally got a good look at the room I was in. It was huge, and so was the bed. Everything looked so expensive. There was this silky white curtain which fell down from above me and covered my entire bed in a veil. Some of it was pulled to the side enough for me to see the window. Brandon opened up the rest of the curtain as he left the bed. I had a suspicion that who ever lived her was very rich. I knew Brandon couldn't afford to live here. The people who really lived here must be dead, knowing Brandon.

Brandon walked to a door across the room and opened it. It lead to a bathroom. A bathroom connected directly to the room? Yes, these people had to be rich.

"Would you like to join me?" He asked while looking back at me.

I froze.

"I'm kidding. You can go after I'm done." He stated simply before shaking his head and closing the door behind him.

He has the worst sense of humor.

I heard a shower turn on from the bathroom. I contemplated running. I thought better of it. So I explored the room instead. I didn't dare leave. I didn't want to upset him by braking some unknown rule. I explored for only a few minutes before climbing back in bed and waiting.

He came out several minutes later just wearing a towel. He'd always been skinny. At our old school the entire class would swim together so it wasn't like I was seeing anything I hadn't before. Still, we weren't at the pool so this was different.

I think he picked up on my discomfort because the first thing he put on was a t-shirt that he got from the nearby closet. It was too big for him.

"You didn't try to run." He stated matter of factly.

That threw me off guard a bit. His back was facing me as he spoke.

"What would be the point? I know I can't run from you." I stated bitterly.

He stopped what he was doing and my eyes widened.

"I mean…"

"You're right." He interrupted while turning his head just a little bit to look at me out the corner of his eye.

He could be really scary when he wanted to. I couldn't maintain eye contact for long. His demeanor changed when he saw my reaction. He sighed and turned around completely to walk over to the edge of my bed.

"I'm sorry."

That was the second time he apologized to me. I didn't know what to say. An apology was obviously not good enough for what he has done to me and we both knew it.

He went silent for a while. He seemed to be thinking about what to say to me.

"I'm going to take over the world."

I didn't know where he was going with this so I just listened. He took a while before speaking up again.

"I'll be the king of the world. Everyone will kneel before me. Everyone will do what I say. Those who don't will die."

I hugged my knees to my chest. I believed what he was saying. What could stop him? Certainly not me. It seemed like not even the United States Military could and our military was the strongest in the world.

"While everyone who opposes me will be punished, those who I like will be rewarded. Especially my queen."

I was mortified. He wanted me to be his queen? I couldn't hide the disgust on my face. I wanted to hide it but I couldn't. To my surprise he didn't get angry. He looked at me with sadness. Good. I wanted him to feel what he'd done to me. His eyes shifted downwards to scan my body. I pulled my knees even closer to my chest.

"You should take a shower." He said before getting up and heading back to the closet.

I didn't need to be told twice. I know I stunk as well. My clothes still had blood on them from last night.

The shower was very nice. I must have stayed in there for at least an hour. I was surprised that the water stayed hot the entire time. It gave me a lot of time to cry.

After I got out I found some clothes waiting for me on the top of the toilet seat. I don't know when they got there. Turns out they were much too big for me. He gave me the ugliest dress I'd ever seen. He didn't even give me panties. After everything I'd been through somehow this was the final straw. I stormed out of the bathroom with my hair still wet. I had a towel covering my body, holding the dress in one hand. He was sitting on the bed waiting for me. God he pissed me off.

"What the hell is this!?"

I must have been crazy talking to him that way. I knew what he could do but in that moment I didn't care.

"What do you mean?"

"This is the ugliest thing I've ever seen. And it's too big!"

I threw the dress in his face. He pulled it off his head and looked down at it in disappointment.

"There wasn't anything smaller. I was thinking you could wear this for now then I could take you shopping."

He wasn't acting like a monster. He was acting like a dork. I was emboldened.

"For someone so "superior" you sure are stupid!" I barked again, testing the limits.

I found them.

He was on me in the blink of an eye. One moment he was sitting down the next he was standing right in front of me. His eyes stayed their normal color but I cowered anyway, leaning back against a wall. He placed a hand right by my head, staring me down harshly.

"Don't call me stupid."

"Ok, I'm sorry." I stuttered a bit.

He kept his eyes on me for a few long moments before backing off.

"Sorry." He said begrudgingly.

I don't know why he felt the need to keep apologizing to me. It's not like it made me feel any better.

I was unsure of how to proceed from here. I think we both were.

"You can look around for some better clothes. Then we'll go shopping for some new ones." He said while walking over to the room door.

"All the clothes are in that closet. I'll give you some privacy."

I hesitated. He wasn't exactly one to respect another person's privacy. I think he sensed my doubt.

"I promise." He said before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

He'd never made a promise to me before. I'm not sure how much he meant it. Still, hearing the promise made me feel better. At least a little.

I search the closet and like he said all the clothes were much too big for me. I guess he was right.

I ended up finding a dress that I could tell was only supposed to be thigh high but it ended up going down to my ankles. It was dark purple with spaghetti straps. I couldn't find a bra that fit me so I didn't wear one. None of the panties fit me either but I wasn't going to walk around without panties. Looking at myself in the mirror made me really eager to go shopping.

A knock rattled against the room door a few minutes after I had gotten dressed. I stared at it and didn't say anything.

"Can I come in?" Brandon asked from the other side.

Why the hell was he asking? He knew he could.

"Caitlyn." He stated in a tone that was close enough to a warning to make me speak up.

"Yes, come in."

Brandon entered carrying a large tray of breakfast food. He had pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, everything. It made me realize just how hungry I was.

"I made you some breakfast. Made us some breakfast. I hope you like it." He said while taking a seat atop the bed.

He folded his legs and picked up a plate, setting it on his lap while looking at me expectantly. Why did we have to eat together? I didn't dare refuse.

I followed suit, climbing on the bed and sitting opposite him and taking a plate. He seemed pleased.

I was very surprised by how good the food was. I thought about not eating it but I didn't think he'd like that very much. He wanted me to be his queen. I hated that thought but things were so much easier when I did what he wanted. Right now I didn't have the energy to go against him.

"So who's house is this?" I spoke up.

The silence was so uncomfortable, and he was staring at me while I ate. When I asked him that question he looked away to scan the house. I was thankful that I got a moment without his overbearing gaze on me.

"Some old married couple. Their gone now." He said with a shrug.

I didn't ask what happened to them. I had a pretty good idea.

"You said we were going shopping?" I continued, anything to distract him from staring at me.

"There is a pretty big mall a few miles away."

"I don't have any money."

"I do." He stated simply.

"Oh ok."

I ran out of things to talk about and he wasn't interested in filling in the gap. We sat together in an awkward silence after that while we ate. Even before he got powers he was always kind of weird. I used to like him despite that. At least enough to be nice to him. I can't say that I "like-liked him." Especially not now. I'm just saying that I was used to his awkwardness and it didn't bother me much. I still hate him though.

Brandon put on this god-awful blonde wig and these really cheesy sunglasses. Apparently he didn't want to be recognized. He flew us to the mall. I tried not to throw up my breakfast as we took off. He carried me bridal style again. I tried to ignore his hand on my butt. I knew he did it on purpose but I didn't say anything.

We were pretty far from the city. As we got higher I noticed just how big the house was. It was huge. A mansion. In the back of my mind I still wondered who owned it.

Flying in Brandon's arms was terrifying. I think he started off going too fast. He slowed down when he noticed my face buried in his chest. When he slowed down it was kind of nice. I would have actually enjoyed it if it were anyone else carrying me.

No one saw us as we settled down. Which was kind of a surprise because there were so many people around. We landed in a back alley. He took my hand and lead me to the front entrance. The entire time he'd been carrying this backpack on his back. He took it off and gave it to me.

"Here. Go buy yourself something nice. I'll be back later to pick you up."

"You aren't coming with me?" I tried not to sound as relieved as I was.

He shook his head and turned his back to me.

"I have a lot to do." He said while beginning to walk towards the alley.

"But...I...aren't you afraid I'll run?"

Brandon was stupid at some things but not at everything. He was the smartest boy in our school after all. I'm sure he knew that I'd try to run as soon as I got the chance. When I was at that house it was different. He'd hear me running, or see me. I'm sure of it. But if he left me here I could disappear into the crowd. Maybe find a wig of my own. I could get away. Deep down I knew I was deluding myself. He confirmed my fears with his next sentence, his back to me.

"I'm attuned to you now. I know what you smell like. I can hear your heartbeat from miles away. I can hear everything you say, your every breath. No matter where I am I'll always been able to find you. If you're ever in trouble you need only whisper and I'll be there within moments. Last night while you were sleeping I traveled back to our old hometown to take care of some loose ends. Your heartbeat was my radio."

A chill crept up my spine. The realization hit me hard. I'd never be free of him. He looked to me out the corner of his eyes. I couldn't help myself.

**Brandon**

She was crying again. I can see how my words would scare her but I hoped to reassure her. I told her that I'd be able to protect her, that no one would be able to hurt her because I could be there in an instant. She took it the wrong way. I don't blame her.

I turned around and raised a hand to wipe away her tears. She looked at me with a sadness that caused a pain in my chest. Dammit what did I have to do to make her happy? I thought it best to just leave. I had to clear my mind.

I left her with the bag of money and didn't look back. This entire morning seemed to ruin my mood. I needed a pick-me-up. I wonder what the President is doing at this time of day.

**Jennifer**

"I am coming at you live from Washington D.C. As you can see this entire area is a war zone. Our military has been fighting the terrorist known as Brightburn all afternoon. We've been ordered to evacuate the area. To keep you informed I, Jennifer Wong and my camera man have snuck closer to the battlefield."

"George over there!"

A plane came down far enough away from George that the impact nearly made him fall over. George is a big guy so he managed to stay on his feet. I rushed over to help him but he stood up tall and gave me a hand motion to keep rolling. We made a great team.

I began to jog past him towards the fire.

"Brightburn has been using his laser vision to shoot down planes. You can see him high in the sky."

As I spoke George pointed the camera upwards. If it wasn't for the battle it would have been a great day. The sky was blue, sun high in the sky. I couldn't have asked for a better view.

While we moved closer I had to step over a field of wreckage and bodies.

"I suspect that Brightburn might have murdered hundreds of our troops. If not thousands. I have to remind our viewers of the graphic images that we will likely see as we move forward."

The scene before us was hellish. We made our way through the street and almost tripped a few times. I regretted my decision to wear heels today. My dress was absolutely ruined. I was covered in dust. Then I fell.

I landed face first into a pile of bloody, broken bodies. A painful groan emanated from the person below me. I was horrified. I sat up and looked over the man. His chest had a big hole in it. I don't know how he was still alive. I looked at the camera but almost instantly turned away, attempting to wipe me tears.

"I'm sorry." I said shakily as I watched the life fade from his eyes.

He went still.

George helped me up and finally spoke. He rarely did but I suppose now was a special occasion.

"Jennifer we can go back. We should go back." His voice was as deep as always.

He was an imposing man, not that it mattered much now. He was a retired Marine. Maybe that's why he didn't seem nearly as overwhelmed as I did. Or maybe he was and just hid it for me. Either way I was thankful, drawing from his strength.

I stood up and swept my hair from my, now, blood covered face. He could tell by my expression that we were going to continue on. My producer was screaming into the earpiece in my ear. She wanted me to leave. Begged me to leave. I took out my earpiece.

"To my viewers I apologize for what you just had to witness. I made a commitment to show you what's going on in the world. I will not break that commitment today."

We pushed on, moving closer to the center of the battle.

**Brandon**

I needed this. Fighting the military was just like it was in the movies. The sky was exploding around me. Bullets flew everywhere. Jets sailed past my head, rockets collided with me. It was so cool!

I played with them all morning. Boy was it fun. I experimented with different ways to kill the soldiers. Like a game of Sims. I punched a hole straight through one guy's face. Another I used my cold breath to freeze his legs. Which I shattered of course. I picked up a tank and used it to beat up another tank. They were so light. The look on their faces when I picked up a 10 story building and dropped it on them. I'll never forget it. I could do this all day.

We fought until mid afternoon. I was running out of ways to kill them. Sure I could wipe out a few hundred with my heat vision. Hell I could freeze the entire city but that would have been boring.

One thing that spiced things up was this reporter. She was moving closer and closer to the battle. The battle moved constantly but she kept following. I admired her bravery. Plus I found it kind of funny watching her trying to step over stuff while wearing high heels. My mom hated wearing high heels and now I see why.

She was so entertaining that I decided to stay relatively close to her so she could always see what I was doing. I'd give her and her cameraman some good shots. She made things exciting again. Which is why I saved her when I saw a misfired rocket sailing straight towards her.

**Jennifer**

I never really believed it when people talked about what it was like to almost die. I never believed much in anything. I was raised in a Christian household but I never was on board with that sort of stuff. I didn't talk about my lack of faith even on camera. Maybe because I am Asian and people didn't expect an Asian-American to be Christian. I simply said I was spiritual and that usually shut people up. But I'll tell you right now, the world froze when that rocket hit us. The explosion was inches from my face and I felt the touch of god. Or more accurately, Brightburn.

I didn't even get the chance to duck. It all happened so fast. One second I was so close to being blown apart then the next second Brightburn stood in front of me. Somehow he stopped the explosion. I don't know how. Maybe standing in front of it was enough. He was a gift horse. We don't look those in the mouth.

Brightburn turned around to look us over with those red eyes of his. I used to think that his mask was horrifying. Now, after he saved my life, it wasn't so bad.

"Are you ok?" He asked in a voice that definitely belonged to that of a child.

I nodded, dumbfounded.

"Record as much as you want. I'll protect you." He stated before flying back to battle.

I exchanged glances with George. We didn't know what to say, but the camera was facing me. I took a moment to gather myself.

"As you can see Brightburn saved us from certain death and gave us permission to continue recording under his protection. We're going in closer."

I moved with a renewed confidence. There were still loud explosions around us, bullets sailed by, guns fired less than a block away from us. We were marching into death yet somehow I wasn't afraid. Brighburn would protect me.

**Brandon**

I made sure that news lady and her cameraman weren't harmed. Who wouldn't want to be on television? Though after a while it was a bit annoying. They got so close that they were literally out in front of the military. I spend almost half my time deflecting bullets and redirecting rockets away from them. Still I felt it was worth it. What better way for the world to know Brightburn then to see me in action, live.

As the sun went down I decided to make my demand. I'd given it earlier but the President defied me. Maybe now, seeing the thousands I'd slaughtered, he'd come to his senses.

I flew down to stand on the White House lawn. The reporter wasn't far behind. I addressed my speech towards the White House. When I wanted to I could talk very loud.

"Brightburn demands the surrender of the President. Let him come before me and kneel. Do this and there will be no more bloodshed this day." My voice boomed.

I knew they would be able to hear me.

The area for miles in all direction was on fire. I'd destroyed a rather large portion of the city. Among the thousands of military that I'd killed I'm sure I'd killed double that amount of civilians. Maybe more. I knew people would oppose me. I showed them what would happen to anyone that tried.

I waited much longer than I wanted. I could see the President arguing with a few other people I didn't recognize. That was entertainment enough for me to continue waiting. The camera lady ran up to me with her microphone in hand.

"Brightburn. You just gave the President of the United State an ultimatum. What will you do if he doesn't comply?" The women said to me while shoving her microphone near my face.

I had to admit, she was brave.

I was shorter than her. To be expected since I was still just 12 years old. Almost 13. My birthday was next month. I didn't like her looking down on me so I hovered up until my head was above hers and her cameraman.

I now looked down on her.

"I'll burn this city to the ground. You've set up a system whereby this man represents the will of the people. If he defies me I consider all in defiance. There is only one outcome for those that defy Brightburn. My rule is absolute."

I lowered my voice two octaves as I gave that speech. I felt that it was more appropriate. More official. The reporter nodded in understanding.

"What about those who disagree with the President? Surely not everyone who would burn in the city supports him. You would kill those that oppose him?"

She held the mic back up to me. She was getting more annoying. Though I had to admit she had a point.

"Those that swear their allegiance to me will not be harmed. In Brightburn's world loyalty will be rewarded."

That should satisfy her.

It didn't.

We carried on with that interview for at least another 20 minutes. Who knew that ruling the world could be so tedious? But I supposed it was important for my subjects to know my will. At least I think it was important. When the message from the spaceship told me to "take the world" it didn't exactly leave a book of instructions.

I was losing my patience near the end of the interview but thankfully something happened in the White House to draw our attention. It would have been a shame to kill the reporter out of aggravation. She told me her name was Jennifer. I liked her.

A helicopter was lifting off from behind the White House. At the same time dozens of men came out on the front lawn and opened fire on me. They didn't even wait for Jennifer and her cameraman to get to a safe spot. The President was running away. I couldn't believe his cowardice.

That made me angry. Really angry.

**Jennifer**

Talking to Brightburn was a fascinating experience. I got the sense that he hadn't really thought much about the details of "ruling the world," as he put it. He had this theatrical nature to him. I tried not to press him too much on any one particular subject so as to not aggravate him.

More than the boy, I wondered what it meant for him to be here. On earth, with these abilities. Abilities that shouldn't be possible. Was he part of some advanced alien race that conquered planets? There were certainly many theories thrown around in the mainstream about Brightburn's origins. Some even likened him to a biblical figure. A sign of the apocalypse. I thought those theories ridiculous.

From what I saw, Brightburn was just a child. A child with unbelievable powers and an ego the size of mars. I've known plenty of his type. Though it's surprising to see that ego in someone his age. I'd imagine that many would believe the same as a child, gifted with abilities like his. Believe themselves superior. Given what he could do how could they not? If superior meant anything, Brightburn was it.

He was trying very hard to be this...sort of ruler. Maybe overlord would be a better word for it. There seemed to be some image in his head of what a conqueror looked like, sounded like. When he made his voice deeper, despite everything that was going on I had to stop myself from laughing. In a way it was kind of silly. Though he clearly had the power to back up this persona he put on. I suspected that as he aged he'd more solidify his identity as Brightburn. It was fascinating being able to speak to him from the beginning. I felt like I was part of something big, historic. He was extraordinary. The thought of how the world would be shaped by the presence of this boy was as exciting as it was terrifying.

I don't know where he got his ideas from. I didn't know whether it was appropriate to ask. I was almost certain that even he didn't know based on how he answered my other questions. Maybe he'd read one too many comic books or had seen too many movies. Whatever the reason he acted the way he did, I saw right through it. He wasn't as simple as many would claim. I wanted to know more. Needed to know more. Maybe if I could speak to the boy under the mask. What I wouldn't give.

Regretfully the secret service interrupted our conversation. They didn't even give us time to take cover. They started firing immediately. I directed George to point towards the helicopter carrying away our President. Like always I kept my thoughts to myself when it came to that man. Objective facts. The mark of a real journalist.

"Brightburn and the Secret Service have engaged in a heated battle. As you can see our President has rejected Brightburn's offer and is now in full retreat. What does this mean for the people of the city? Stay tuned to find out."

**Caitlyn**

I'd spent most of the day wandering around in the mall. I tried to ignore how many people were on their phones. They were all watching Brightburn. He was in Washington fighting the military again. Despite him being so far away I still felt his eyes on me everywhere I went.

The amount of money he gave me was ridiculous. It was more cash then I'd ever seen in real life. Normally I would be nervous carrying this amount of cash but I wasn't. Who would steal from me? Who could? If Brandon was telling the truth, and I had no reason to believe he wasn't, he'd rush to my defense and probably tear any would-be thief apart.

That thought gave me mixed feelings. Brandon was my capturer, my torturer, but it meant that no one else could hurt me. I didn't know how to feel so I stopped thinking about it.

I didn't feel comfortable buying expensive things even though I had plenty of money. It didn't feel right. Who knew how many people Brandon killed to get this money. I bought myself a few basic items. Hygiene products, some panties and bras that fit me. Some plain pants and a few shirts. I saw some more cute outfits but that didn't seem very important in the grand scheme of things. All in all I ended up spending less than 50 dollars. Including buying some food for myself.

I didn't want to stay in the mall, around so many people who were so fixated on Brightburn. I left and just started walking. I didn't know where I was going. I had no idea where I was. I just kept going until the sun set.

I'd never had nowhere to go at night. I always had a home, a bed. A nightlight. Now it was dark. It was late, and I was cold. I didn't buy a jacket or even a sweater for fear of spending too much money. I'd thrown that oversized dress away along with the granny panties. I wore a pair of jeans and a short sleeve blouse. God, why did I choose short sleeve? It was pretty hot earlier but now it was very chilly.

I could call for Brandon any time and he'd come get me, but I didn't. I couldn't bear saying his name, relying on him. I had all this money. Maybe I could rent a hotel. So that's what I did.

The receptionist gave me a strange look when I walked in.

"Hello little lady. How many do you need a room for?" The woman asked.

She was a bit older than my mom was. She kind of looked like a librarian, wearing those glasses which had a string looping around her ears.

"Just one."

My voice was quieter than I wanted it to be. She raised a brow. I could see her suspicion right away. She leaned over the desk to inspect me.

"Where are your parents?"

I grew more nervous by the second.

"I...um…"

I thought about lying but I knew she wouldn't believe it.

"It's just me for tonight."

She stared at me for a moment before nodding.

"What's your name young lady?"

"Caitlyn."

"Did you run away from home?"

I didn't answer that question.

"May I please just have a room?" I said in a fluster while taking off the bookbag Brandon had gave me and opening it up.

Her eyes went wide when she saw just how much money I was carrying with me. I grabbed a random amount of cash and put it on her desk.

"That is enough right?"

I was flustered. What could I tell her? Where would I even begin? I was kidnapped by Brightburn, the most powerful being in the world. Please help me? Ridiculous. No one could help me. I just needed a room.

She didn't give me one. Instead she picked up her phone.

"I'll be right back." She said before walking away.

I was so stupid for coming here. I left the wad of cash on her desk and ran. If she called the police that would just get more people killed. I ran as fast as I could, until my chest burned. It was so dark outside.

I ended up moving towards a park. There were benches illuminated by park lamps. There were some people sleeping on the benches. Homeless. I guess tonight I was just like them.

I couldn't find a bench underneath a lamp which was unoccupied. I wondered for a bit before finding a spot underneath a tree. I got a few curious looks but no one bothered me. Thank goodness. Brandon scared me for sure but being out in the dark around so many strangers, that scared me too.

I tried to keep to myself, hunching over with my back leaned against the tree. My shivers did little to fight off the cold.

I was woken up later. I didn't know what time it was but it was still pitch black outside. I was laying on my side. I must have moved into that position when I feel asleep. A shiver crept up my spine but this wasn't from the cold. Someone had their hand on my stomach.

The hand had snuck underneath my shirt and was caressing my belly. It was sickening. I gritted my teeth and stared forward, sighing solemnly. I knew it was Brandon. Some part of me gave in. He liked touching me and until now it was always innocent. Then that hand began to roam higher. It got to my chest and squeezed at my bra, groping my left breast.

I knew he'd want to do something like this but still, I got angry. I turned around ready to give him the same tongue lashing as when he gave me that hideous dress. To my horror the person I was looking at wasn't Brandon.

This man smelled horrible. His breath was foul. He looked so...dirty, almost sickly. There aren't words to describe how mortified, sickened, terrified I was. He should have been Brandon. Why wasn't he Brandon!?

The man continued to grope my chest. I was about to scream but he covered my mouth with his hand. It was disgusting.

"Make a sound and I'll kill you bitch." He whispered.

I knew Brandon could kill me anytime he wanted. Brandon broke my hand, left me in the hospital for weeks. He killed my mother, my foster parents, and even killed Laura. But somehow Brandon didn't scare me as much as this man.

He stopped being gentle as soon as those words left his mouth. Within a second his lips were on mine, tongue thrusting into my mouth. I actually threw up.

He pulled his head away in disgust as I hurled. He rewarded me with a slap to the face. It hurt, a lot.

I was balling as he pressed his hand to my mouth again. This time it was accompanied with a knife to my throat. I froze.

"You dirty little bitch."

I receded into myself. He didn't seem to care.

A harsh ripping noise filled my ears. The front of my shirt was torn down the middle, revealing my bra. He ripped it off.

His head lowered and soon after I felt his tongue on my right nipple. I squirmed and tried to keep my crying quiet. It was so hard. My skin crawled. I never felt so violated in my life.

Then I saw it. He unzipped his pants and pulled it out. My pants came down moments later. I started to fight as he began to spread my thighs apart.

I shoved both my hands in his face and pushed as hard as I could. The wind was knocked out of me as his fist drilled into my stomach. I couldn't fight any longer. He hovered over me and positioned his hips between my legs. I whimpered into the night air.

"Brandon."

My eyes closed as I awaited my assailant. He was going to take me and there was nothing I could do about it. I wanted him to take that knife and slit my throat. He probably would after he was done. He was pressed between my legs, I could feel it touching me but he never got the chance to push forward.

Something wet splashed on my face. I flinched and slowly opened my eyes. I couldn't help screaming.

Brandon's fist came out of the man's belly. Brandon punched right through him. The man was still alive somehow, convulsing in pain. Good.

Brandon stuck his other hand into the man from behind then pulled, hard. The man was tore in half. Each of his sides flew in the opposite direction.

My scream woke up half the neighborhood I'm sure. Brandon stood over me with his mask on, but he soon took it off and looked down on me in distress.

"Are you ok?"

I just started crying.

He reached a hand out to me. A hand I gladly took. I jumped into his arms and balled into the side of his neck. He turned a bit and used his laser vision to burn the remains of the man he just tore apart. There was some yelling off to the side. I didn't pay attention to it.

He held me close as we flew off, rubbing my back tenderly until we got home. That night was a blur.

I barely remember him running bath water for me. I was naked in front of him but I didn't care. He didn't touch me like he did before. There was something difference about his touch. He was taking care of me. Maybe that would only last for tonight, but I noticed the difference.

He let me sleep alone that night, tucking me in bed and kissing me on the forehead like my mother used to.

"I'll be in the room across the hall. Whisper if you need me."

I looked at him and nodded. He closed the door behind him. My gaze lingered on the door. I was exhausted. Mentally and physically. Yet there was a feeling welling up in me deep down when I thought about Brandon. I was too tired to identify it.

I fell to sleep quickly that night.

**End of Chapter 3**

This chapter was really long because my muse struck really hard. Don't expect future chapters to be this long. Hell there might not be another chapter for a while. I honestly didn't expect to take the story this far but it's growing on me. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I did enjoy writing it. Please review. Let me know what you think.


	4. Brightburn's Princess

**Thanks for the reviews guys! On the with story. **

**Caitlyn**

Chirping woke me up again. I slept well into the afternoon but I still felt tired. I was relieved to find that Brandon wasn't staring at me as I woke up. He was sitting on the edge of my bed. I don't think he slept in my bed last night. The side he usually slept on was still neat.

Brandon had his back facing me. His head was down. It was hard to see it from the angle I was laying but he was holding his mask in his hand. I contemplated going back to sleep. It's not like I had anything else to do today. So I did.

I woke up few hours later. Brandon was still there in that same position. I stared at his back for a while expecting him to speak. He didn't. Today I spoke first.

"G-good morning." I stuttered out.

My throat was dry.

"Good morning."

I could tell by his voice and his demeanor that he was in a poor mood. In a way Brandon was easy to read. Despite how horrible he was I could say at least that he was straight forward. I don't know if I'd say he was honest. Everyone lies. Though I didn't feel like he tried to hide his feelings from me.

I thought carefully about how to approach him. I've never seen him in this mood before. The last thing I wanted to do was upset him further. Especially given everything I'd already been through. I don't think I could take much more abuse.

"Thank you...for saving me." I finally whispered in a voice that even I could barely hear.

He finally turned his head to glance at me out the corner of his eye. He looked so sad. I didn't feel happy about his pain this time.

"You're welcome."

His eyes drifted off. I can tell he wanted to say something but it seemed like he didn't know how to say it. We were both in the same boat. After a long silence he finally spoke up.

"I was thinking about that man." He began, taking a short pause.

The memories of last night rushed back to me. I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to talk about it. Clearly he did. I contemplated staying silent but...I really didn't want to talk about it.

"Do we have to talk about it?" I questioned tentatively.

I'm sure he noticed how upsetting the subject was to me because he stared me down. Not in a creepy way. He was thinking again. He ended up turning his gaze away.

"I...I want to get this off my chest. I need to. But...you were the one he hurt. I won't talk about it if you don't want to. But...can we please?"

I was taken aback. This was the most vulnerable I'd ever seen him. I could tell how important this was to him. I could see that he understood how important this was to me. This boy who had the power to take whatever he wanted was asking my permission. I had the power to tell him no. It was power he was giving me but power nonetheless. I might have been the only person in the world who could tell him no. Another foreign feeling welled up in me that I didn't understand.

"Ok, just a little." I finally spoke up.

He seemed relieved. That little smile returned to his face. The normal one. His smile faded moments later. I held my breath. Maybe I should have told him no.

"Why didn't you call out to me sooner when you were in trouble?"

I could tell he was trying really hard not to sound harsh. The question in and of itself was a harsh question, but he spoke it gently. Still it upset me. I don't think there was a way he could have asked without it upsetting me. Still...it could have been harsher.

"I was scared. I was cold. I didn't know what to do. I could barely think. I'm sorry ok?"

I was crying now.

He began to reach a hand towards me. I knew he wanted to wipe me tears but he stopped before his fingers reached me. He pulled his hand back hesitantly. That surprised me. I didn't know how to feel about it. For the first time I think I wanted him to wipe me tears away. But I hated him. I was so confused.

"No, you don't need to apologize. I'm the one who let that happen. I wasn't fast enough. I was monitoring you on and off when you started running from the hotel. Your heart was beating really fast and it drew my attention away from my business in Washington. I could have came to you then but I didn't. I don't know why I didn't. I shouldn't have let you sleep outside by yourself. Maybe I thought you could handle it. Maybe...I wanted you to see what it was like to not have a home. I don't know."

His eyes wandered as he spoke. I listened quietly. That sounds like something Brightburn would do. Try to manipulate me. It's what I expected from Brightburn. But somehow I didn't feel I was talking to Brightburn right now. This sounded like Brandon. Brightburn wouldn't feel guilty. Brandon did. I felt the urge to console him even though I was the one who was attacked. I must be crazy.

"It was stupid of me to go out alone like that. I shouldn't have been so stubborn. I should have just called you. Or found another hotel. I…"

He stopped me before I could finish my sentence. He'd reached over at a normal speed and placed his finger against my lips. He didn't smell bad today.

"You're my queen. I know you don't like it. I know you want to be free of me. Still, you're my queen. I took away almost everyone you care about. If I don't protect you no one else will. What happened last night will never happen again. I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again. Ok?"

I hesitated. He could see that doubt in my eyes. I think he knew what I was going to say.

"You hurt me." I stated truthfully.

I expected him to look away, he didn't. He kept his eyes on me. His gaze was less gentle then before. I ended up being the one to look away.

"I know. I'm the only one who gets to." Brandon said before rising from the bed and heading towards the room door.

I pulled the covers closer to my face. Deep down I hoped that he had changed. Maybe he had a little. I think what I was figuring out was that I didn't understand him as much as I thought. Still...I can't say I was as afraid of him as I once was. For better or for worse I was growing used to him. Brightburn and Brandon. I had to because I was stuck with him. I was his queen and prisoner. Maybe those two are one in the same.

"I don't want to end things on this note." Brandon spoke up, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I glanced over to him as he opened the door to my room. A women was standing behind the door holding a tray of food.

The was a middle aged Asian women. She seemed rather short. She was barely taller than Brandon and he was still growing. She had on a long flowery dress that looked to be Chinese. I don't know if they have a special name.

"This is Mei Lin. A queen should have servants. She'll be the first of many." Brandon announced while looking towards me.

I sat up with a dumbfounded look on my face. A servant? Me? I didn't know what to think. The women walked forward with a contented smile on her face and placed the tray of breakfast food gently atop my lap. It was similar to what I ate before. Similar but very noticeably different.

The pancakes had whip cream on top with cinnamon and strawberries. The bacon was crispy and thicker than I expected. The plate was decorated in a really fancy way. I've never been to a really fancy restaurant but I imagine that this is what a plate from there would look like.

"Tell me what you think." Mei spoke to me in pleasant tone.

She had a very noticeable accent but I had no problem understanding her. She was staring at me expectantly. I had to eat right now? I didn't want to be rude.

Even my fork and butter knife felt different. I could feel intricate etchings in the metal. I cut a piece of pancake and put a bit of egg on it. I always liked eating pancakes with a bit of egg. My eyes widened when the food touched my tongue.

"It's so good!" I exclaimed.

I'd never tasted pancakes and eggs that were this good. Mei seemed pleased. She moved back to the door and grabbed something I couldn't see. It was a cart on wheels. She rolled it by my bed and handed me this cute little bell.

"Ring if you need anything."

I was still in awe.

"She'll be taking care of you from now on." Brandon said, drawing my attention to him.

He walked up with his head held high. I could tell that Brightburn was speaking. Mei bowed her head towards him when he neared. Brightburn seemed to be in his element. I glanced between the two in confusion. Was she his slave? Brightburn seemed to read my mind. That creepy smile returned to his face.

"Mei is one of my followers. I have many. Their numbers grow each day. Many would kill to be in her position." Brightburn spoke out with this air of pride.

Mei bowed again before taking the cart and moving to exit the room. I looked to Brightburn nervously. His eyes were barring down on me.

"As a matter of fact, many would kill to be in your position as well." He went on before turning his back to me and following Mei towards the door.

I almost gave a snarky reply. I thought better of it. I wanted Brandon back. Mei rounded a corner and almost instantly Brightburn's demeanor changed. He looked back at me and I saw Brandon's eyes.

"I hope you like it."

I relaxed when hearing his tone. It was Brandon.

"Yes, thank you."

He smiled. The good one.

"You're welcome my Queen."

I couldn't help smiling back. I didn't mean to but he saw it. God why was I smiling!? I shook my head to clear my mind. I had to remember what he'd done to me. All he'd put me threw. All he'd taken from me. Brightburn, Brandon. They were one in the same. The boy who destroyed my life. I had to focus on something else to distract me from my chaotic thoughts. There was a second plate on my tray.

"Are you going to be eating with me again?"

My tone managed to convey a bit of resent. Good. I was surprised how hard it was to speak that way. I started off the sentence one way then had to correct my tone midway through. I didn't want him to think that everything was ok between us. It never would be no matter how nice he became. At least that's what I told myself.

Brandon smiled even brighter. God I wish he would stop. When Brandon smiled it made me want to smile as well. I almost wanted Brightburn back. Brightburn was easy to hate.

"I hoped you would notice that. I was going to point it out if you didn't."

He stopped to stare at me. I felt he had more to say but he seemed to just want to take the time to gauge my reaction. God stop staring! I had to look away again. He laughed at me. The normal laugh. Brandon was so annoying.

He went silent for a while, lost in his thoughts again. His expression became more serious. I grew a bit nervous. What was he going to say? I think Brandon had a flare for the dramatic. I guess that's obvious at this point.

"In the world I will create I will get everything I want. What I can't get willingly I'll take. In doing so many will lose a lot. They'll lose their loved ones, their homes, their lives, their future. I don't care about any of them. They're all sheep. They were made to serve. Their purpose to be used and thrown away for my benefit."

I didn't know where he was going with this speech. I know I really didn't like it. I was more scared than usual because I felt that this wasn't Brightburn. This was Brandon talking. I'd been separating the two as if they weren't the same person. In my mind it made sense but I think that was a bit silly. Or maybe it was kind of true. It still felt right to think of Brightburn and Brandon differently. But at the same time, Brandon was Brightburn. I couldn't forget that.

He continued his speech, snapping me out of my thoughts. His expression softened now.

"You come from these people. The sheep. Yet you are my queen. To me...you're special. But be clear, if it comes to choosing between what I want and what you want I'll choose myself every time."

I bowed my head now and wrapped my arms around myself. The reality of my situation was coming back to me. I think I wanted to escape, I wanted Brandon to be better. It was wishful thinking.

"But…"

I lifted my head to look at him when he paused.

"That doesn't mean I won't look for ways we can both get what we want. For you I'll try. Because you are my queen. I have something for you. Another gift. This one is a little bit more special. In whatever way I can I want to show you what it means to be my queen. How special you are, different from the rest. Hopefully this will make you happy. At least for a little while."

He turned his head away and nodded. He was looking at someone. I had no idea what to expect. What I saw shook me to my very core.

**Laura**

Mr. Brightburn had promised I would see Caitlyn soon. He kept telling me to be patient. It was getting really hard to wait. Mei kept me company but I was getting restless. I didn't want to complain too much. Mr. Brightburn was scary when he got angry.

When he told me that today was the day I was so happy. I hugged him. I don't think people hug him very often. He was stiff. I didn't mind.

I stood out of view while he gave his speech. He loved giving speeches. I have been watching him on my phone constantly. I think he was pretty good at it.

I don't know why I was so nervous as he was getting closer to mentioning me. I heard Caitlyn's voice but I hadn't seen her yet. I hoped it wasn't a trick. I didn't think Mr. Brightburn played tricks but if he did I don't know what I'd do. I didn't have anyone else.

Finally he gave me the signal. I knew how important this was. I stopped myself from just running into the room. I probably would have tripped over the bottom of my dress if I did that. Instead I did like I practiced. Walking forward carefully so I wouldn't step on my skirt. The dress was pretty but sometimes it got in the way. It was worth it though.

I started crying immediately when I saw Caitlyn's face. She looked sad at first but then she looked really surprised. Seeing her made me so happy. I sprinted forward, grabbing my skirt and lifting it up so I could run without falling. Without thinking I climbed on her bed and jumped into her arm. We hugged for a really long time. Thank you Mr. Brightburn.

**Caitlyn**

I couldn't believe it. Laura? Laura!? It didn't really sink in until she was in my arms. I held her so tight. I didn't even notice Brandon speeding by and removing the tray from my lap. Otherwise there would have been a huge mess. I don't think either of us would have cared.

She smelled the same. She had the same shampoo. It was her! Really her! That sweet 10 year old girl who became my best friend in the foster home. The one who I was certain was dead. She was alive!

I'd been crying a lot lately. I had so much to cry about. This took the cake. I was an absolute mess.

"Laura it's you. It's really you! But how?" I spoke out frantically.

I was sniffling and drooling a bit. Oh god I must have looked terrible. Laura didn't seem to mind. She tilted her head back and smiled at me with that big, bright Laura smile. She was beautiful.

"Mr. Brightburn saved me. I've been here for a while. Mr. Brightburn said we needed to wait for the right time. I guess now is the right time." She said in that bubbly, happy little high pitched voice of hers.

She was an angel.

While I held her I suddenly got angry. Angrier than I'd ever been. I hugged Laura to my chest protectively, tightening my grip around her. I sent a harsh glare over to Brandon. He was just watching us with this contented smile on his face. It pissed me off.

"What the hell is this? What have you been doing to her?" I hissed at him.

I was in that mood where I didn't care about the potential consequences of my words. If he hurt Laura I'd kill him. Somehow I'd find a way.

Brandon seemed taken aback.

"I was taking care of her. I didn't hurt her." He explained almost in a panic.

"You expect me to believe that after what you did? You killed her parents and now she is happy!? You did something to her. Brainwashed her or something." I was livid.

Still he let me scream at him.

"All I did was take care of her. She chose to come here."

"Bullshit."

Brandon sighed and took a deep breath.

"I'll let her explain. I have some business I need to take care of. If you need anything just ring the bell to call for Mei."

He flew out my window before I got a chance to respond.

"Get back here!"

**Brandon**

Girl's are crazy.

**Caitlyn**

The damn coward. I wanted him to come back so I could scream at him more. It felt good. I was in the middle of glaring at his distant silhouette when a tiny voice drew my attention.

"You don't need to be mad at Mr. Brightburn."

I couldn't believe my ears.

"After everything he did how could I not? Why aren't you? He killed you parents! Your mother, your father. Doesn't that upset you?"

I was screaming, hysterical. He saved her for what? To keep her as a slave?

"It does." She spoke out softly.

Her demeanor had changed. She was no longer bright and bubbly. I could see the pain in her eyes. It broke my heart. She raised her little hands up to wipe her tears.

"I cried a lot after it happened. I don't like to remember it. I try not to. I know he killed my mommy and daddy. I saw him do it. I…"

She was shaking. I held her even closer. Her face was laying on my breasts. She'd done this a few times before so I was used to it. Her cheek wrinkled the fabric of my pajama shirt.

"It's ok, it's ok." I whispered to her.

This was so messed up. I wanted so badly to take away her pain. I wish I could. I listened as she continued.

"Mr. Brightburn killed everyone. I just watched. I thought he was going to kill me but he didn't. He picked me up and dropped me in the bushes outside. I had no idea why he didn't kill me too. He just didn't. In the morning some firemen found me and they took me back to the fire station. I told them my parents were dead. They gave me this look."

My heart was breaking as she described her story. She was gazing off in the distance, staring at nothing in particular.

"I waited in a room until some lady came. She said she was my friend and that she'd find me a good home. I didn't believe her. There was only one good home in the world and it was gone."

I tried my hardest not to get snot in her hair. I used the tip of my blanket to wipe my face. I began to rock her gently from side to side as if she were my baby. She seemed to like that.

"That night Mr. Brightburn came to me. I wasn't scared. Even if he killed me I didn't care. He spoke to me. Told me that he was sorry for what he did. Though he said he didn't owe me anything. That my parents were sheep and that some sheep get slaughtered. That's just how it was."

I gritted my teeth. I hated him. I fucking hated him.

"But...he said I was special. I had a choice. Something most would never get. I could go on to be adopted by some family I'd never met. I didn't like that idea. He offered to kill me. Then I wouldn't be in pain anymore."

I was mortified. A part of me wanted to stop her from telling her story but I felt she needed to.

"The third option was to come with him. If I did he'd take care of me. He'd make sure no one ever hurt me again. But most importantly, I'd be able to see you again. The last person I knew in the world."

It all made sense now.

"So you've been here the entire time?"

She nodded.

"I was in the room downstairs. Mei took care of me. We went shopping and bought some new clothes. I got a phone and whatever else I wanted. Mr. Brightburn came to see me from time to time. Came to talk to me. I kept asking him when I would see you. He kept saying that I would soon. I'm glad I didn't have to wait too long."

She went silent while hugging me even harder. I let her enjoy that hug for a few long minutes before speaking up.

"Laura you have to be honest with me ok." I said in a serious manner while reaching down to cup her face in my hands.

She looked up at me with those big innocent eyes of hers and nodded.

"Did he hurt you? Or maybe tell you that you had to do something for him? Do you know why he waited this long? Are you...are you his slave?"

I had to be upfront with her. Otherwise I might now get a straight answer.

She frowned and shook her head and gave me a look as if I were crazy.

"Slave? I don't think so. Mr. Brightburn didn't hurt me. I have a really big comfy bed and I get to eat all the ice cream I want as long as I brushed my teeth real good afterwards. Oh and this really big tv. He has all the Disney movies. You want to come see!?" She said before jumping up and crawling out of bed without letting me even answer.

But of course I wanted to see her room.

She led me out of the room and I was finally able to see the rest of the interior of the mansion. If felt even bigger from the inside. She led me down a huge flight of stairs. She was skipping along the way. I was finally of clear mind enough to notice what she was wearing.

She had on this super poofy dress. Kind of like Cinderella. No, exactly like Cinderella. She was even wearing a tiara. She had on elbow length gloves and a white choker wrapped around her neck. I originally thought it was some kind of dog collar but no, it was the exact same thing Cinderella wore. Or at least I think so. I hadn't seen the movie in a long time but she looked like a picture-perfect little mini Cinderella. Blonde hair and all.

I would have been more aware of it if I wasn't so shocked that she was alive in the first place.

Laura seemed to know the place pretty well. We passed by Mei who was dusting off a desk. She smiled at us. I felt like someone was playing a prank on me.

We got to her room in a few minutes. She stopped every once in a while to talk about different parts of the mansion. There was this big horse statue in the great hall as we went downstairs. She told me how much she liked it. She was so precious.

Her room was directly underneath mine. I can't believe I didn't hear her. Then again the walls are probably very thick. When she opened the door I literally gasped out loud.

Laura's room was something straight out of a little girl's fantasy. Her room was filled to the brim with toys, Disney Princess paintings. Her sheets and curtains had Anna and Elsa on them. The walls were painted pink and were covered in stickers. There was a big statue of Cinderella near a large vanity mirror. Laura skipped over in front of the mirror, twirled in place so her dress fluttered in the air, then did a little curtsy towards the Cinderella statue.

It was surreal.

"What do you think?" Laura asked with a big smile while turning to me.

I was speechless.

"Laura…" I began but couldn't finish.

What the hell was going on?

She let out a tiny giggle that snapped me out of my daze. She was so cute.

"I guess that means you like it?"

I nodded, dumbfounded.

"I knew you would!" She squeaked out before jumping into my arms.

I caught her and held her close once more. I looked around in awe before finding myself sniffling.

"What's wrong?" She whispered in concern.

I had to wipe my eyes with the back of my wrist.

"Nothing it's just. All this. Brandon did this for you?"

She nodded quickly.

"Yep. I think he feels guilty. He gets me whatever I want. I know he killed my parents but I forgive him. He tries really hard to make it up to me."

Hearing her speak like that made me angry. Not at her. At Brandon. I dropped down to one knee and placed my hand on her shoulders. I looked up to her now.

"Laura, Brandon, Mr. Brightburn. Whatever you want to call him. He's evil. He's not your friend or anyone else's. He's going to take over the world. He'll kill anyone that gets in his way. Just because he does these things to you doesn't make him a good person."

I needed her to understand. She may have been two years younger than me but I still thought she was old enough to understand.

"I know."

I was taken aback.

She pulled away from my grasp now and walked over to the mirror. She crossed her arms and looked at her own reflection.

"I know he is evil. But I don't hate him. That's just who he is. He is trying to do some good things too. Sometimes even evil people can do good things." She spoke out softly.

I didn't know what to think. I suppose she was right but…

She turned to me and put on a solemn smile.

"I forgive him. Hating him...it won't bring my family back. He let me see you again. You were...are my best friend. I can't hate anyone who would do that for me." She explained further.

I looked down. I wanted to argue with her, I wanted to tell her she was wrong. But I couldn't think of why she was wrong. It felt like she was wrong but the more I listened to her the less I believed it. I was so confused.

"Lets just try to be happy ok. From now on even if it's hard. Mr. Brightburn said no one would be able to hurt us again. We'll be safe. And he's really nice to me. I think we can still be happy, even if it's only every once in a while." She continued.

I finally shook my head.

"He'll still hurt us if we make him angry. We are his hostages. His prisoners. Do something he doesn't like and then tell me how nice he is."

My tone was a little more harsh than I wanted it to be. I wasn't mad at Laura. I hope she got that. She seemed to understand. Laura's eyes wondered.

"I know. I just...it's better if I don't think about that. It makes it easier to be happy." The girl said while turning her back to me.

She walked over to her mirror and grabbed a brush off of the desk where her vanity mirror sat. She started to brush her hair while staring blankly into the mirror.

I balled my fist and shook my head frantically. Seeing her being so calm settled my nerves.

She was so strong.

I took a deep breath and walked over to Laura. She looked up at me with a tentative gaze. I gave her a warm smile and sat next to her. She gave me her brush. I brushed her hair for her.

"Mr. Brightburn said he will be taking us shopping later." Laura stated matter of factly while looking over my pajamas.

She looked me over.

"You'd make a pretty princess."

She was so sweet.

"Thank you. You're already a pretty princess." I responded back while smooching her on the forehead.

She smiled. I loved seeing her smile.

Her eyes wondered in thought.

"Actually...I guess you're a queen. How old do you have to be to be a queen?"

I let out a small laugh. The first time I laughed since I could remember.

"Apparently I'm old enough."

She giggled.

"You'd make a pretty queen as well."

I adored her.

"Thank you...Laura."

**Brandon**

I didn't come back home that night. I let them spend some quality time together. I watched from a few miles away. I felt this was for the best.

I thought showing Caitlyn that I had saved Laura would make her happy. Once she saw how nice I'd been, how I'd been taking care of Laura, how could she not like me?

I was wrong. Caitlyn just got angry. She screamed at me again. I really didn't like that. No one screamed at me. I should have shut her down as soon as she did it but I don't think that would have been any better.

This was hard.

I wanted her to love me, to adore me, to be waiting for me to get home with a smile. I wanted her to love me like my mother loved my father. No, more than that. I wanted her to love me like my mother loved me. No, even more! My mother betrayed me in the end after all.

I wanted her to be sweet and happy. Laura was closer to behaving like I wanted my queen to behave. Laura respected my power, appreciated all I'd given her. She smiled at me when I walked in the door and talked to me really nicely. I didn't sense that she did it just because she was afraid of me. I never had to threaten Laura or scream at her. She was just naturally sweet.

But she wasn't my queen and I didn't want her to be. Caitlyn was my queen. Maybe if they were together more Caitlyn would start acting more like Laura. That's probably wishful thinking.

I knew one thing for sure, I needed to teach Caitlyn her place because she'd clearly forgotten it. But today and maybe even tomorrow I'd give her time to just be happy.

Before I killed her foster parents I'd been watching Caitlyn for days, trying to figure out how best to approach her. I saw how close her and Laura were. That's why I saved Laura. I knew what it would mean to Caitlyn if I did.

I thought it right given all I'd put Caitlyn through. Though now I wasn't so sure.

I'd been reading books recently. I can read books fast. Like, really fast. All I have to do is flip through the pages quickly and I know everything in the book. It was one of the reasons I was the smartest boy in my school. I always thought it was normal that I could do that. I guess not.

I read a book about how to train a pet. People had already done so much experimentation. The sheep had their good qualities. Their knowledge was one of them.

The book talked about what would happen if you punished an animal too much. It cowers and it becomes broken. We'd read stories with characters like that in school. At least I had. I liked to read.

I didn't want Caitlyn to be like that. I didn't want her to just treat me like she loved me because she feared what I would do to her. I didn't want to break her. Of all the books I read none of them told me how to make someone love me. There had to be at least one. Not even the internet had any answers. It made me angry.

I spent the next two days in a really big library downtown. I wore my blonde wig. I got a few funny looks but no one recognized me. I think my wig looked weird. I should get a new one.

Sometimes I didn't want to draw attention to myself. For now the wig allowed me to read in peace. I must have read a thousand books over the next two days.

I started out reading books about pets but I moved on rather quickly. I didn't think any of the stuff they talked about would work in my situations. People were different from animals. Though not by much. I read a book about how they trained racehorses. Breaking them. I'd already decided that breaking Caitlyn was out of the question so that wouldn't work either.

I moved on to fiction after that. Shakespeare, romance novels. Those were insightful but not what I was looking for. I wanted to learn how to make someone adore me, cherish me, love me eternally, unconditionally. Everything I read talked about courting. Mutual respect. Treating them like someone of equal value. In some cases even greater value.

Ridiculous. I had no equal.

Even if I were to do those things there is no guarantee it would work. There were constant examples in history and in fictions of lovers betraying each other, growing to hate each other. Two people who were once madly in love becoming the most bitter of enemies.

These books were useless. They taught me one thing. The love that the sheep had was fragile, weak, unreliable. Even the love of a mother had it's limits. I learned that the hard way.

I couldn't do it their way. They probably weren't even capable of the love I desired. It would be silly of me to expect that of sheep. So I'd do it my way.

I guess I'd just have to make it up as I went along. I knew one thing for sure.

I wouldn't let her scream at me again.

**End of Chapter 4**

Thanks for reading!


	5. The Lesson

**On with the story**

**Caitlyn**

The next two days were probably the best two days of my entire life. Even before Brightburn.

Laura was a treasure.

We'd played late into the night. We didn't know when Brandon was going to be back or what he would do when he returned so we made the most of our time together.

The next day we actually went out into the city. Mei drove us in a limousine. I'd never been in a limousine before. We sung to the radio, got ice cream, went to a really fancy restaurant. And that was all before noon!

I may have had an issue with spending Brandon's money but Laura certainly did not. She carried a purse full of cash and she wasn't afraid in the least of being robbed. I think she really believed she was untouchable. Brandon had taken everything away from her but he'd given her a few things she wouldn't have had before. It wasn't worth it of course. But it was something.

We got a few looks from strangers as we moved from place to place in the city. Laura had on a dress that looked exactly like what Bell wore in Beauty and the Beast. Mei helped her put it on. Laura was beyond adorable.

My clothes were pretty plain. We thought about going shopping for more clothes but Laura decided against it. She said that Brandon, or "Mr. Brightburn," already said he wanted to take me shopping. He wouldn't be happy if we went without him. Turns out Brandon helped pick out Laura's clothes. I hoped he didn't want me to wear anything like that. The dresses looked cute on Laura but I wasn't exactly the type.

I'd known Brandon for most of my life. We went through the same school system. Brightburn, our town, was small so pretty much everyone knew each other. We weren't close friends but I knew him well enough. Still I felt like Laura understood Brandon more than I did. Maybe it's because I didn't want to understand him. I hated him. I didn't want to think about him more than I had to. Laura was different. She mentioned him casually in conversation or in passing. I caught her watching Youtube videos about him periodically as we spent the day together. I didn't bring it up.

I think Laura is much smarter than I give her credit for. She was learning who Brandon was and acting the way I think he wanted someone in her position to act. She was adapting to her new life in order to thrive. In doing so she was able to find a semblance of genuine happiness. Thinking about her circumstance was bitter-sweet.

We got home late that night. Laura had bought a ton of stuff. Mostly toys. Mei helped us carry it in. Including this gigantic teddy bear that she saw at the mall. We must have spent a thousand dollars today. Laura didn't seem to care. It made me a bit nervous but she assured me that she had plenty of money. Her confidence was refreshing.

We decided that, once again, we'd be sleeping in the same bed. Just like before. In fact we even took a bath together. That was new. We were probably too old for that but it's not like there were any adults around to tell us no. Mei certainly wouldn't. She was just helpful. She wasn't an authority figure.

Laura and I did whatever we wanted. It's like we lived in a house with no rules. At least while Brandon was gone. He was probably watching us but somehow I didn't really care. I focused on spending time with Laura. I felt safe around her. She seemed to know what to do and what not to do. She made things ok. If I lost her again I knew I couldn't go on. She was the one light in a world of darkness.

We fell asleep together all cuddled close. She had this Stitch doll from the movie Lilo and Stitch that she slept with. Mei turned the lights off and put on a nightlight. I had a nightlight again. This was the perfect day.

Chirping again. The sun shined bright through the window. When I opened my eyes I was greeted with the adorable presence of Laura. Not Brandon. Not Brightburn. The sweet and beautiful Laura.

She was laying down holding her phone, watching a Youtube video. I didn't see what she was watching. Her earbuds were in. When she noticed I was awake she rolled over to face me, putting on this tender smile.

"Morning Caitlyn."

I couldn't help smiling back.

"Morning Laura."

This was so nice.

I began to stretch and yawn, not quite yet ready to start the day. Laura went back to watching her video. It was a very lazy morning.

"So what are we going to be doing today?" I asked while wiping the sleep from my eyes.

Laura took one earbud out to give me more of her attention.

"Not quite sure. Mr. Brightburn said that he'd get us private tutors soon. Until then we could do what we wanted." Laura explained.

Hearing his name made me frown. I didn't want to think about him. Laura picked up on that, looking towards me with a sympathetic gaze. She turned off whatever video she was watching and reached over to hold my hand.

She didn't say anything. I'm not sure there was anything she could say to make thinking about him less painful. I tried to focus on our time together the past few days. Laura and I. I squeezed her little hand. She squeezed back.

A knock rattled at our door drawing both of our attention.

"Come in." Laura announced without hesitation.

Mei entered with her usual cart. She had made breakfast again. This time she had a tray for each of us. She made smaller portions since we never finished everything. Mei was getting to know us better, as we were her.

"Thank you Mei!" Laura squeaked out adorably as Mei passed a tray over to her.

"You're welcome." Mei responded back pleasantly while handing a tray to me.

I thanked her as well, receiving a similar response.

"After breakfast His Majesty would like you both to be fully dressed and ready for the day." Mei announced while taking out some cleaning supplies to tend to our room.

"His Majesty?"

How ridiculous? Brandon had her going around calling him Majesty? Like he was some kind of king or something. That was so stupid and I didn't hide my distaste of it in my tone.

Mei turned to me and gave a gentle nod.

"Yes."

I crossed my arms.

"I'm not calling him Your Majesty or Your Highness or any other type of stupid name like that." I insisted.

My agitated mood was interrupted by the sound of Laura's giggle. Hearing her voice made it really hard to stay upset. She wore this cheerful expression as she looked towards me. She had a bit of syrup dribbling down the side of her lip. She was about to take a handkerchief and wipe it off but Mei beat her to it. As Mei dabbed Laura's mouth the girl spoke in her usual bubbly, jovial way.

"You don't have to call him Your Majesty. You're the queen." Laura stated as if the matter was obvious.

While I adore Laura beyond words the way she plays along with Brandon's little world was frustrating to say the least. Who does he think he is?

I kept my arms crossed and turned my head away. I didn't want to cast a harsh gaze on Laura unintentionally. I didn't want her to think I was angry at her. I think she got it. She placed a hand on my thigh and gave me a little squeeze. When I looked at her again I was met with a gentle, understanding smile.

Laura had this gift for reading people. Even back at the foster home she was always the one who cheered me up. She brought life to the house. She was Understanding, empathetic, always willing to be a sympathetic ear and a shoulder to cry on. She always seemed so eager to listen, to help anyway she could. Maybe growing up with foster kids taught her how to help heal others. That was her superpower.

I dropped the subject of Brightburn and focused on eating my food. Laura placed her phone off to the side to give me her full attention. I noticed that she was watching yet another video about Brightburn. She put her phone out of sight and held a pleasant conversation with me.

What ever world Brandon envisioned, the world he intended to build, no matter how dark and oppressive it became I had this sense that Laura would thrive. Whether I could too remained to be seen.

Mei helped Laura into her outfit. Today Laura wore the fanciful green dress of Princess Tiana from Princess and the Frog. I think putting her tiara on was her favorite part. Laura swayed back and forth a few times in front of her big mirror. She was so lovely.

My outfit was a lot less fancy. I wore a simple pair of jeans and long sleeve blouse. Laura looked to me with an expression I wasn't quite able to identify. I think there was a hint of concern in her eyes but she smiled nonetheless.

"You're very pretty today Caitlyn."

"I should be telling you that. That dress looks amazing on you. I love the little flower." I said while reaching forward and caressing the ornament on her hip.

"Thankies."

Another knock at our door interrupted our pleasant morning. There was only one other person left in our house to my knowledge. Him. I stood on edge. I hadn't seen him for the last two days. It had been heaven. I wasn't ready to come crashing back to reality.

"Come in!" Laura's voice chimed out.

It seemed my readiness didn't matter.

**Brandon**

I'd given them all morning to themselves. I didn't even decide to sleep in their bed even though I wanted to. These last few days have been hard on me. I'd shown a lot of restraint and patience. Characteristics that I shouldn't have to have. Not in the world I was creating. I was supposed to get what I want, when I wanted, how I wanted. Yet somehow that vision seemed to grow further and further away from my grasp with each passing day. I had to put a stop to it.

Still, despite knowing that I'd given Caitlyn and Laura two days together to get a taste of what they could have. The life I could provide them. Now that they'd experienced it it was time for them to make a choice. Or more specifically, her.

I was not expecting the reception I got when I entered the room. Caitlyn was glaring at me, as if I'd ruined her day with my mere presence. Laura'd reaction couldn't have been more different.

"Mr. Brightburn!" She squeaked out in this tiny, high pitched voice of hers that I had to say was pretty cute.

She picked up her skirt in the proper way as she ran towards me. She then jumped at me and engulfed me in a hug. I was pretty overwhelmed. I caught her of course but was not ready for her affection.

"Good morning Mr. Brightburn." Her voice rang out while she gave me the brightest smile I'd seen from anyone.

She still had a few of her baby teeth. Her teeth were a bit yellow and a little crooked though not out of the ordinary for a 10 year old. I'd probably need to get her braces. Mei had been making sure she was brushing her teeth after every meal, and flausing. I knew she wasn't used to it but she didn't complain. She never really complained about anything.

"Oh...good morning Laura." I responded, a bit thrown off by the whole situation.

"Wait!" Laura suddenly blurted out before pulling away from my grasp.

She took a few steps back and gave this little twirl before lowering herself into a curtsy. I could see she had been practicing.

"Your majesty."

A feeling welled up inside me when I saw her move and bow. I've never really thought "that way" about Laura in the short time I've known her. She was pretty enough for her age I suppose. She definitely wasn't ugly. She'd probably grow up to be rather beautiful. It just never really crossed my mind because of my focus on Caitlyn. In this moment it did, just for a moment. Though my thoughts were soon interrupted by a scoff off to the side.

Caitlyn stood with her arms crossed, rolling her eyes. I did little to conceal my agitation. She was so...ungrateful!

"Good morning my queen." I greeted her in the most pleasant way I could manage.

"Don't call me that." She snapped at me.

I felt a beast inside me. I can't really describe it. I wanted to roar. I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs, blowing the entire house down. I know my eyes were red. She'd found my limit.

**Caitlyn**

Maybe I shouldn't have been so disrespectful to him. I could tell that Brandon was absolutely livid. He looked as angry as he was that night when he killed my foster parents. The night I thought he'd killed Laura.

He sped over to me faster than I could register. One moment he was standing in front of Laura the next I was staring into his dark red eyes. Somehow I wasn't afraid. Maybe I should have been.

He was hovering above me a few inches and looked down in this way which would have terrified me just a few days ago. Now I just found him annoying.

"You will speak to me with more respect." He demanded.

I kept my arms crossed and glared up at him in full defiance. I didn't think he'd hurt me. My defiance hinged on his restraint. He didn't hurt me last time. Last time he ran like a coward. The memory of that made me more confident in myself.

"You have to earn respect to get respect."

Something my mother always said. I raised a hand and poked him in the chest as I made my point. He didn't like that very much.

I heard a gasp from behind Brandon. Laura was covering her mouth with both hands. She had this wide eyed expression. She clearly understood something I didn't.

Brandon didn't respond back immediately. His eyes bore down on me like a predator ready to devour its prey. I went quiet. I think I messed up.

"Laura, leave us." Brandon commanded.

His tone was haunting. It was so calm. That sent a shiver of terror up my spine. Oh god. What had I done?

"But…" Laura began.

Brandon turned his head to the side to glance to her out the corner of his eye. His eyes weren't red anymore. Laura gave a little curtsey before placing her hands gracefully against the front of her skirt and turning on her heels to leave. Not another word of defiance.

Mei was out the door before Laura. She didn't need to be told. The door closed behind them and I was left alone. With him.

His eyes turned back to me in this eerily slow way. He hovered above me with this demeanor that I don't think I've seen from him before. The way he carried himself was all different.

His back was upright, shoulders straight. He no longer lowered his head a bit to look at me. Instead he held his head high and looked down on me with just his eyes. I had to admit it made him kind of appear like a king. Like nobility. He had this air of superiority to him. Maybe this was how he acted with his mask on but right now it didn't seem like he needed it.

I suddenly felt very inadequate, small. I felt inferior.

"You've clearly forgot your place. Or maybe you never knew it. Let me show you."

Before I even got a chance to respond we were in the air. Brandon was carrying me bridal style but this was nothing like before. He was cold. His hand wasn't sneakily on my ass. He was carrying me like luggage. Indifferent.

He was moving too fast for me to do anything but bury my face in his chest. It was so uncomfortable. I didn't speak. I didn't think I could. I felt so helpless. In my mind he'd already made his point but I knew he wasn't even close to finished.

We must have flown for hours. I think he flew as fast as he could without breaking me. It was like being on a rollercoaster that just kept going. I cried periodically on the way but he didn't seem to pay any attention to me.

After what seemed like forever we finally slowed down. Brandon dropped me flat on my belly. My entire body was so weak, my legs felt like jelly. I could barely stand. Once I saw where he'd put me I didn't want to stand.

Brandon dropped me at the top of a very high building. It wasn't as high as some skyscrapers I'd seen with Laura but it was probably the tallest building I could see in the city around me.

"Where are we?"

My throat was dry again. My questions barely managed to be a whisper.

Brandon hovered above me with his back turned. He looked out on the city we were in.

"Washington. Days ago I told the President of the United States to bow before me. He refused. This is the price of his defiance. Watch closely for this is your first lesson." Brandon's voice boomed.

His voice was louder than usual. More authoritative. It wasn't deeper or distorted. It still sounded like Brandon. Just louder, more resolute, more confident. This wasn't the boy I screamed at. The boy who ran away. I don't even think this was Brightburn. Not the Brightburn I knew anyway. Whenever Brandon played Brightburn it was kind of an act. He sometimes deepened his voice, he spoke in this intentionally creepy way. He was playing a character. A more sinister version of himself. This was something very different.

Brandon flew high into the sky. I had to crane my neck and squint to watch him. Then he began.

His heat vision washed over the city in big sweeping motions. He burned everything in my immediate area to the ground over the next few minutes. All I could do was watching helplessly.

The city was a lot less occupied than I would expected of Washington. I didn't pay attention to all the details of what Brightburn did but it had been at least a few days since he last went to Washington, to my knowledge. Maybe people had time to leave the city.

Still I heard screams. They were sickening. There must have been thousands, tens of thousands. Probably more. I couldn't see them all. I was too far away. But I could hear their distant cries before Brandon silenced them.

Jennifer

"This is Jennifer Wong coming at you live from Washington D.C. Like Brightburn promised he is destroying the city. Millions of people have been evacuated but we are unclear of how many still remain. I've been given permission by Brightburn to record from a safe distance above the city. Many will ask how our President will answer for the events of today."

I was thankful how loud the helicopter was. It blocked out the screams. We flew above the city getting as much as possible on camera. I could hardly watch but I pushed on. This was a historic moment. It needed to be captured.

George had this mortified look on his face while he recorded Brightburn. I tried to ignore him as I commented over the destruction. I cleared my mind as much as I could. Just report what was going on. I could contemplate the horror of it all later.

**New York**

A crowd gathered in front of the big screen in the middle of Time Square. Terror stricken faces watched on in despair at the gruesome scene of Brightburn's slaughter. Couples held each other, tears were shed. Some barely believing their own eyes.

"It looks like Brightburn has found an encampment of it looks to be about 300 hiding from the destruction. Brightburn...Brightburn is using his breath to freeze them all."

Jennifer's voice gave narration in the background. Several people looked away.

**The world**

Productivity had nearly grown to a halt for the next few hours. The streets of almost every major city worldwide were damn near empty. Everyone stared at screens in front of them, watching Jennifer's broadcast. Whether it be on their phone, in front of their computers, tablets, laptops, listening to a radio or watching it on the television in their living room, there was barely anyone who wasn't bearing witness to the power of Brightburn.

**Elsewhere**

A group of people stood in a circle around a large pool of water. They wore long black robes with dark veils covering their faces. The recording of Brightburn showed in the pool of water.

"Brightburn has shown the world his power." One voice spoke.

"Everyone will fear him. In time he will bring the world to heel." Spoke another.

"We must act now to secure our place."

"He is...remarkable."

Every member of the group of a dozen turned their head towards the thirteenth member.

"But he is a man Princess Apollyon." One robed figure said.

The person who they were talking to lifted their veil and tossed it over their head, causing it to become a sort of decorative ornament for their hair. The face of a girl being revealed. She looked young, no more than 14 years old. She maintained tanned olive skin and bright blue eyes, her hair black as night. As her veil was removed the image in the water disappeared. Each of the other figures mimicked her, removing their veils as well. Each face was that of a woman. Everyone of them seemed older than Apollyon. Apollyon's youth was unique.

One middle-aged woman with an even darker complexion gave Apollyon an inquisitive look.

"You would seek the company of a man? You?" The woman questioned in surprise.

Apollyon stood tall and regal, glancing at the older woman with a confident and resolute smile. She turned her back to the group and moved to exit their dark ritual room. Their room was illuminated by a thousand small candles. A large marble statue of the Greek Goddess Athena stood on the far end of the room, decorated by a shrine.

Apollyon moved with a queenly, sensual grace typically found of women much older. Yet the teen's elegance seemed second nature. The exit was a silky purple curtain. She opened it half way but paused, looking back on the group.

"He's no mere man." Apollyon proclaimed before disappearing behind the curtain.

The dozen woman exchanged looks while putting their veils back on. As they did the image in the water returned, showing more detail of Brightburn's destruction.

The dark skinned woman was the last to lower her vial, her bright green eyes lingering inquisitively on the spot Apollyon occupied just moments before. Her gaze then shifted to the image of Brightburn flying through the air.

"So it would seem."

**End of Chapter 5. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	6. The Sight

**On with the story**

**Brandon**

It didn't take me long to destroy the city. I took my time at first. Mostly for the camera. Slaughtering the people remaining got pretty boring after about an hour. I was surprised by how many people were still around.. Tens of thousands. No, hundreds of thousands. If they knew my potential they would have done everything in their power to leave. I gave them plenty of time. I doubt the sheep would make that mistake again.

Eager to get it over with I flew high enough to overlook the entire city. I spread my laser wide. Even I was surprised by the decimation. I'd left Washington D.C. a crater. Only one part of it remained untouched.

I returned to Caitlyn as soon as I was done. The building I left her on was still intact. The only building for miles. I descended upon her slowly. Let's see how well she got the lesson.

**Caitlyn**

The destruction that Brandon caused was like nothing I'd ever scene. It was unreal. I don't think anyone has ever seen anything like it. I think we were the only ones left in the city. I was mortified. All I could do was watch. After a while I closed my eyes and covered my ears. I laid on the ground atop that building curled in on myself. I just wanted it to stop. Why wouldn't he stop?

The silence around me drew my attention. I don't know how long I laid there cowering. The sun was still shining high in the air. The sky was blue. It didn't feel right for the sun to be shining on such a bleak day. It highlighted the sheer amount of devastation Brandon had caused.

Then I saw him. Oh god.

He had his mask on. He'd had it on since he started the destruction. I think he was less scary with the mask now. I didn't know what to think of Brandon anymore. Or Brightburn. No, they were the same. This was Brandon. Brightburn was a phase. This was who he was.

Brandon hovered about a foot above me, looking down in that same superior way. I couldn't speak. I didn't want too. I was terrified. I just wanted him to stop looking at me that way. I'd give anything. I was quivering, crying, panting, panicking.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" I whispered over and over again.

I needed him to forgive me. Please forgive me.

I stood up on shaky legs. It was hard but I managed. I reached for his feet, touching them tentatively. I rested my forehead against his toes. I don't know why I did it. It just felt right. I just wanted him to be nice to me again. Knowing now what he was capable of I thought back to the Brandon I'd screamed at. The Brandon who sneakily touched my butt. The Brandon who wrapped his arms around me at night and caressed my belly. The Brandon who kissed me in a such a shy and dorky way. He was an angel compared to the person hovering above me right now.

I would give anything to have that Brandon back.

**Brandon**

I think I'd broken her. There was this powerful pain in my chest as I watched her literally beg at my feet. Beg me to forgive her. It made me want to cry.

The reality of what I'd put this girl through hit me. I...I'm a monster.

I wanted her to love me, to look at me with adoration. I wanted her to cherish me. Not this. Anything but this. The way she was now was heart wrenching.

I didn't move. I stayed in that position above her. My mind was racing. I'm so glad I had my mask on to hide my distraught expression. What have I done?

How could I make this right and get what I wanted? Could I? I wasn't sure anymore. A part of me wanted to drop down to her level and hug her. Another part of me wanted to kneel at her feet and beg her forgiveness. I just...I could barely take this.

I finally felt it. Guilt. It's the worst thing I've ever felt. It hurt more than anger. It hurt more than being rejected. I hated it. I wanted it to stop, yet I also wanted her to love me in the way I desired. I now realized that I couldn't have both. I should have figured it out sooner. I was deluding myself. She would never care for me in that way. Any affection she would have for me would be out of fear or desperation. I had to accept that. I did accept it. I couldn't have her. She'd never be mine. Not truly. Not in the way I wanted. The way I needed.

I won't give up my conquest. I will bring the world to heel. I will rule the sheep with an iron fist. If anything my experience with Caitlyn only more solidified my resolve.

Still in this moment all I cared about was making her happy...even if it meant losing her. No I could see it in her eyes. I'd already lost her. This wasn't about keeping her. This was about saving her. I destroyed her life. Only I had the power to restore it.

I lowered myself before her until my feet touched the ground. She pulled her hand away from my feet and looked at me with this expression of desperation. God I just wanted to take that expression away.

She began to reach forward to take off my mask. I knew she was going to try to kiss me so I wouldn't torture her anymore than I already had.

"Please...don't."

My voice was barely a whisper. She froze immediately. I took off my own mask, tossing it to the side. She gasped when she saw my face.

**Caitlyn**

He was crying. That was the last thing I expected to see from him. I didn't know what to think. So I stopped. This was just too much. My arms fell limply at my side. I awaited his command. Whatever he'd ask of me I'd do it. I was done fighting.

To my surprise Brandon fell to his knees in front of me. He placed his hands over his face and just cried. Cried like I'd never seen before.

"I'm sorry. Caitlyn I'm so sorry. I...I'm a monster. I'm sorry."

I could hardly believe my ears. I didn't know what to do. He was crying. He called me by my name again. No longer did he address me as his queen. I suspected that this might have been a trick. Maybe this was still part of his lesson, a test.

I reached both my hands forward to grab his face.

"You mean your queen right? I'm your queen." I said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

He swatted my hands away. Not enough to hurt. I could tell how careful he was. He looked up at me with a sadness similar to what I'd seen in my own reflection.

"No, no you're not. Stop it. After everything I've done to you…" He trailed off, tearing his gaze away.

I didn't know what to do so I just listened.

He went quiet for a long time with his head down. I couldn't see his face. I was weary of what he might do.

"There is nothing I can ever do to make up for what I've done to you. Nothing I could ever do to put things right. I took everything from you." He went on in a solemn manner.

He wasn't wrong.

He shook his head frantically before looking up at me, still kneeling.

"You're free Caitlyn. I'm setting you free. I'll give you whatever you need. You can even take Laura with you wherever you go. I'll give you both the mansion. You can keep Mei if you want. Or you can just leave and never see me again. I'll give you as much money as you want. Just name it. I'll do it."

Brandon explained. I was taken aback. I still couldn't speak. This was all so sudden. Brandon could see my confusion. He gave a resolute nod.

"I'm taking you back to Laura. I know how much she means to you. Then you both can talk and figure out what you need. I'll provide it. For now I ask that you bare with it as I carry you there." Brandon said while standing up now.

I still maintained a disbelieving gaze. He turned his head away from me and closed his eyes, reaching one hand out for me to take. I hesitated for just a moment before taking his hand. Just in case this was a trick I didn't want to deny him a request.

He picked me up and we took off. This time far more slowly than before. The fly back was slow, calm, comfortable. And very, very quiet.

When we got back to the house Mei greeted us at the front door. Brandon set me down on my feet and wandered forward. His face was blank. I couldn't read him.

Laura came out from her room and I could tell she was eager to see us. She instantly noticed the mood.

"Mr. Brightburn? Caitlyn? Is everything ok?" She asked in concern.

She hurried over to Brandon and opened her arms to hug him. Brandon placed a hand against her chest, looking away from her.

"You two have a lot to talk about." He whispered before hovering up in the air.

He went to the second floor to his room which was down the hall from mine. His door shut. It was so quiet that I could hear his door lock. Laura had a complete dumbfounded expression.

"What happened?"

I ran over to her and engulfed her in a hug. She embraced me in confusion.

"We have to talk."

**Back in Laura's room...**

"What do you mean no!?"

I was beyond shocked. I told her the opportunity that we had to escape. To be free of Brandon. She outright rejected me. She didn't even hesitate.

Laura had a frown on her face, shaking her head.

"No I have to stay with Mr. Brightburn."

I was beside myself. I placed both my hands on her shoulders.

"Laura snap out of it. He's a monster. He admitted it himself. He may be sorry now for all he's done but what if he changes his mind? We have a chance to be free. We can get plenty of money. We can even buy our own house. We can travel to another country if we wanted. We don't have to be here anymore."

I was desperate to convince her.

She bit into her bottom lip and began to fidget with her fingers.

"I know it may be hard for you to understand but Mr. Brightburn needs me."

What!? I couldn't believe my ears.

I found myself shaking Laura a bit. I wanted to slap her.

"Laura please. I know it may seem like you have no other choice but to stay here but that's just because he's brainwashed you or something. You don't have to be his victim anymore. You don't have to be his prisoner. He won't hurt you anymore. Please come with me. I need you."

I was desperate. I just had to convince her. Without her then what was freedom worth?

Laura gave me this look that caught me off guard. It was...different, unsettling. It didn't look like something that belonged to a little girl of 10 years old. She looked at me as if I were the child. As if I was lacking understanding. I let go of her shoulders and waited for her to speak. I sensed that she had a lot to say.

She raised her hands and cupped my cheeks, staring me in the eyes. Her demeanor became serious yet she still had a gentleness to her. It felt...motherly.

"Caitlyn. I understand why you want to leave. I understand why you want me to go with you. I need you to hear me right now. I can't leave Brandon."

That was the first time I'd heard Laura call Brandon by his first name. She still spoke in that tiny high pitched voice of hers but she sounded, different. She sounded like...an adult. I didn't know what was going on.

"Why? I don't understand." I explained in confusion.

She sighed and grew a tender smile. Her thumb caressed my face. I felt so safe when she held me. I don't know what it was but Laura was definitely something special. Right now, I think I felt like the younger one between us. She made me feel childish. As if she knew some truth that I just couldn't grasp.

She finally pulled her hands away. She rose up from her spot on the bed that both of us had been seated on. She walked over to her big mirror and stared at her reflection.

Laura was acting so strange.

"I'll try to explain this as best as I can. A lot of this might be hard to take in but I just need you to try and listen to everything I have to say."

I was hooked on her every word. What was she talking about? I nodded, frozen with anticipation.

She looked back at me with her patented Laura smile before beginning her story.

"The day that Brandon killed my parents changed me. I don't know what happened exactly. After he dropped me in the bushes, after you both left together. There was this owl. I'd never seen one in real life before. Not even at the zoo. It landed on my shoulder and stared at me. I didn't know what to think. When it flew away I started to have...visions."

"An owl? Visions?"

I had no idea what she was talking about.

She frowned a bit.

"It's hard to explain. I don't know if visions is the best way to describe it. I can just...see things. Like...I can figure out how things are going to happen before they happen."

"Like...you can tell the future?"

That was impossible of course but I wanted to understand how Laura thought.

"No, not exactly. More like I can read people so well that I can make pretty good guesses of what they are going to do and the...um...consequences...yes I think that's the word. The consequences of their actions."

Hearing Laura trying to think of the word "consequence" reminded me that I was still talking to a 10 year old girl. Though I was still confused. She noticed, giving me a sympathetic gaze before continuing.

"I guess I'll give you an example. I knew that Brandon would come see me before he actually did. I knew that he'd offer me a home and I'd get to see you again. That's why I decided not to let myself be adopted or got into foster care. I wanted to see you again. I was right. Exactly what I thought would happen, happened. I knew then that this was real."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You knew you'd see me again? But how?"

She frowned again.

"It just...made sense. It's like I could see all the things that would happen up until that point. Then most of it happened. Not exactly how I thought it would but close enough. That's been happening to me ever since. You know how I keep watching videos of Brightburn on my phone?"

I nodded.

"That's because I'm confirming my...um..pre...predictions. Yes I think that's the word. Predictions. Brandon is behaving exactly like I think he'll behave. I knew he'd destroy Washington. I knew the President wouldn't bow to him. I knew he'd save a reporter if he saw them. I didn't know it would be Jennifer Wong but I knew he'd save her. When you poked him on the chest I knew he would punish you harshly. Which is why I asked him to please not be so mean."

I was barely taking it all in. I thought back to when I poked Brandon. Laura tried to stand up for me but Brandon shut her down with just a look. She left without another word.

"But I don't remember you saying anything to defend me. You...kind of just left me."

That came out more bitter than I wanted. Laura gave a solemn smile.

"Nothing I could have said at the time would have made the situation better. I would have only made things worse. You defied him and disrespected him not just in front of me, but in front of Mei. His pride wouldn't let him back down. After I left the room I whispered to him. I'm pretty sure he would have been much meaner if I didn't say anything."

I was starting to see Laura in a different light now. My mouth was hanging open. If someone like Brandon could exist, someone so unique, someone with abilities that shouldn't exist it could be possible that Laura was also given her own special gifts by this owl. I had so many questions. Laura didn't give me a chance to ask them before continuing her story.

"I've seen what will happen if we leave him."

That got my attention.

"What do you mean?"

She walked back over and climbed on top of the bed. She presented her hands to me and I gladly took them. Our fingers interlaced. We exchanged affectionate squeezes. I felt that what she had to say next would be very difficult to hear.

"Brandon lost everyone he cared about in the world. His father betrayed him and so did his mother. Out of rage he killed them both. If they would have supported him, continued to guide him despite his killings there was a chance that Brandon could have turned out better. They could have made him more calm, more...good. But they didn't do that. They tried to kill him. He's lost everything, including his care for us. People. If his own mother would try to kill him than that makes it almost impossible for him to trust anyone or care for anyone, or allow himself to love anyone. Accept for you."

My breathed hitched when she said that last sentence.

"Me? But why? I was nice to him a little so what? He falls in love with me? If he can do it with me he can do it again? Plus who cares who he falls in love with or feels loved by? He doesn't deserve it."

It was nice to feel myself get angry again. Though I wouldn't do it in front of Brandon anymore and I hoped he wasn't listening right now. I'd learned my lesson."

Laura shook her head.

"I looked up a word on the internet to describe what I'm trying to say. I knew we'd have this conversation. The best word I can use to describe it is that Brandon has "imprinted" on you. Because you were his first love. His first crush. If you leave him, when you leave him, the last person he loves in the world, Brandon will fall into despair. His rage and agony will be the end of the world as we know it. He just destroyed Washington D.C. That's nothing compared to what he'll do when you leave."

I was mortified. If I didn't stay and be his queen he'd destroy the entire world?

"Unless I'm here to stop that from happening." Laura spoke up, snapping me out of my despair.

"What? You? How? I thought you said that Brandon was only able to love me because I was his first crush? Are you saying he'll grow to love you? If that's true then he can find someone else to love. It doesn't have to be us."

She shook her head again.

"By the time Brandon is ready to think about that it will be too late. The people he will attract will like him for all the wrong reasons. They won't love him or care about him in the way that he wants. In the way that I or you can. He'll sense it. He'll see through them. They'll only be loyal to him conditionally. That will make him feel lonely and um...iso-...isolated. He'll torment us, humans, to vent his inner pain. Think what that will mean for me and you."

I was still trying to take it all in. I focused on her last sentence.

"What that will mean for us?"

She nodded.

"If we both leave him, even if we have a billion dollars, we will have very little chance of surviving in the world Brandon will create. Think about it. The type of people that would be in Brandon's world. A world of destruction, where the strongest survive and those who are weak are victimized. Brandon won't stop the bad people from doing bad. He won't care. There won't be police or militaries because Brandon will destroy them all. What do you think will happen to two young girls in that kind of world?"

The realization hit me.

"So what does this all mean? We are trapped? You are trapped?"

She shook her head and grew a bright smile. That big beautiful Laura smile.

"No. I'm not trapped. I chose to be here. Mr. Brightburn needs me. I can save him and also save the rest of us. All he needs is someone who believes in him no matter what. Then he'll believe in them."

Laura had returned to her normal self. Even adjusting how she referred to Brandon. I now felt like there were two Laura's. But maybe that was just me being silly again. Though some of what she said was sinking in and it was upsetting.

"But I can't leave without you. Even if I have a billion dollars it would mean nothing without you there with me."

She leaned in to give me a hug. She rested the side of her head on my shoulder. We'd hug for the rest of our conversation.

"We'll still be friends. I'll get you a phone and send you half my allowance. Which is a lot. Mei will open us up a bank account and we can share money. We can talk every day. I'm sure after a while Mr. Brightburn will even let us visit each other."

I didn't like the sound of that. It made sense and I think it scared me that it made so much sense. I just didn't want to leave Laura. I wanted to wake up next to her every day. I wanted to hug her every day. I wanted us to hold hands and talk, I wanted to smell her shampoo every day. She was my best friend. I needed her.

She watched me carefully.

"If you stay with him just because of me then you'll do more harm than good. Mr. Brightburn will sense that and grow resentment. You will put pressure on the both of us. He might even harm me to hurt you. You can't stay just for me. It...just won't work."

God why did she have to know everything? I didn't know what to do. I hugged her even tighter.

"Can...can we sleep on it?" I asked desperately in a shaky voice.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

Laura nodded into the side of my neck.

"I think that's a good idea."

We laid down and cuddled close. Neither of us spoke for a long time. This would probably be the most important decision of my life.

A good night's sleep with Laura in my arms should clear my mind. I hope.

**End of Chapter 6. Thanks for Reading. Please review.**


	7. Laura's Blossoming

**On with the story**

**Laura**

"Our tutor is so nice. Mei really picked well this time. I don't know how she found someone so quickly after we fired the last tutor. I'm guessing she must be paying Ms. Plum a lot."

"Caitlyn and Ms. Plum really get along. Ms. Plum doesn't have kids but I feel like she still knows how to work with kids our age. She's patient."

I focused on getting one particularly difficult knot out of my Princess Jasmine doll. I loved the challenge of messing up it's hair and then combing all the knots out again.

"I found a really pretty necklace at this old antique store. It goes perfectly with my Cinderella dress. Caitlyn found something just as pretty. I'll send you a picture."

I took out my phone and found the picture. I searched up "Mr. Brightburn" then sent him a text with the image linked. He was on speed dial. I could see that he got the image. I couldn't help smiling.

"See the little carving in the middle. I think it's Greek but I'm not sure. Neither was the owner. I hope you like it."

I looked back to see the familiar door of Mr. Brightburn's room. Like usual I got no response. I didn't mind. I know he was listening.

It had been almost 3 years since I pledged to stay with Mr. Brightburn. I haven't seen his face since. He was gone for a few several months. His door was locked the entire time. Caitlyn and I didn't know what to think. I'm glad he came back after a while.

Caitlyn decided to stay. I think Mr. Brightburn leaving for so long was a big factor in her decision. She couldn't stand the idea of not being around me each day. We stayed in the mansion and made it our home. I'm glad she chose to stay even though I'm still not sure how to make this work long term. Even with my "Sight," things still seems so uncertain.

That's what we decided to call it. My "Sight." My ability to make eerily accurate predictions about what people would do in the future. We discussed it at length. Talked about the limits of my ability. Even I wasn't sure how it fully worked or why it was given to me. What was that owl? I'm not sure if I'd ever find out. Me and Caitlyn had different feelings about it.

Despite our different perspectives we got along fabulously. We'd now fully settled into the mansion. Caitlyn had long since moved all of her things into my room. We were inseparable. We ate together, bathed together, studied together, played together, slept together. The only times we were more than an arm's length away was when we had to use the bathroom. Sometimes even that wasn't enough to seperate us. I think we realized how precious what we had was. We'd been through so much together and I foresaw that we'd go through plenty more.

The only other time we weren't together was when I visited Mr. Brightburn's room. His door was always closed and locked so I'd sit down and lean back against it. I usually brought a book or one of my dolls with me. I'd then talk to him about what me and Caitlyn had been doing that day, or what I ate for my last meal, anything on my mind really. It felt like I was just talking to myself for a while there. Somehow despite Brandon being gone I could tell he was listening to me from wherever he was in the world.

Sometimes I'd spend hours talking to him. I knew how important it was for him to hear my voice. To know that someone still cared. Really cared. I'd see to it that there would be no doubt in his mind.

The world changed. Caitlyn and I had grown. Things were different but still there wasn't a day where I didn't talk to him. I'd been changing a lot. I suspect that he had too even though it has been so long since I'd seen his face.

My body had been changing. I knew this would happen but it still took me off guard. I supported Caitlyn through her blossoming and now it was my turn.

As I grew my feeling for Mr. Brightburn...evolved. Evolved was a good word to describe it. I'd learned a lot in the three years since I was given my Sight. Soon I'd show Mr. Brightburn just how much I'd grown.

I wanted to see him so badly. Needed to see him. I had to know that my time talking to him meant something. Recently I'd thought of an idea to get more of a response out of him. I sat at his door as I usually did, leaning the back of my head against the wood.

"I got something for you today. It's special. I ordered it online. It fits me perfectly. It was hard to find the right version in my size. It's Princess Jasmine's outfit. I know you remember what it looks like. I look pretty cute in it. Like..really cute."

A giggle escaped my lips. I was in a silly mood.

"Caitlyn gave me this weird look when she saw me wearing it. Then an even weirder look while I posed for the picture. A picture I took with my new camera. I won't be able to send the image to you. I printed it out instead. The quality is very good. I'm heading off to bed now. I'm going to leave the picture by the door. If you want to see it then it will be waiting right here." I said while settling the photo down next to me.

I got up and took one last look at his door.

"Goodnight Mr. Brightburn."

**Brandon**

I knew what she was trying to do. She was so persistent. For over three year she's sat at my door every single day. I thought she'd give up after a while. Maybe a week. A month max, but no. She kept coming back.

Caitlyn hasn't spoken to me once since that day. She's a smart girl. Though she has stayed in the mansion too. I know she is only here because of Laura.

Laura holds everything together. Mei still does her job even without guidance from me. She takes directions from Laura. I find myself thinking a lot about her lately. How could I not when her voice is the only one I hear.

I intentionally limit my hearing. I didn't at first but eventually I started too. I couldn't bare hearing Caitlyn so happy without me. She truly despised me. She feared me. It made me not want to listen. She'd moved on. Slowly...I was too. I wanted her to be my queen. I was naive.

The first few days after I left I just wandered. I flew through the skies circling the earth in quiet contemplation. I eventually moved to outer space. Space is peaceful. No sound. No distractions. Well, no sound except for Laura and Caitlyn's breath and heartbeat. That's something I discovered about myself. I had selective hearing in space.

I flew to the sun. To each planet in our solar system. I was just aimless, battling with myself, my direction in life. My purpose. Who I was. Yet no matter how far I wandered I could still hear Caitlyn and Laura as if they were right next to me. I flew out of our solar system and to the next star. Yet their voices remained. It took me a while to figure out why I was able to hear them. Turns out I have something called Telekinesis.

After a few weeks of exploration I returned to earth. The first thing I did was research. I went to this huge library in New York and stayed there for days. No one really bothered me even without my wig. I guess it was stupid of me to wear it in the first place. Thanks to my work in Brightburn, setting that town on fire and killing all but two witnesses to my power, no one knew that Brandon Breyer was Brightburn. It made things far easier for me.

The last time I buckled down and started reading a lot was when I read about a thousand books in two days. This time I lost count of how many books I'd read. In a week it had to be at least ten thousand. Maybe more. I was obsessive. I didn't want to bring attention to myself so I bribed the staff to let me stay over night. They just thought I was an overachiever.

I read up on so many different subjects. History, Math, Physics, "How to" guides, telekinesis. The books and fiction I read about telekinesis helped me figure out how my abilities worked. Apparently I had a subconscious psychic link to Laura and Caitlyn. Mei as well. She was my loyal follower after all. My link was like two cups on a string. One end of the cup was always "glued" to where I wanted, allowing me to "sense" what was happening on that end of the cup no matter where I was. If I tried hard enough I could even move things with my mind. Though that took a lot more effort than just flying over and grabbing whatever I wanted. I actually couldn't figure out if my ability to fly was me having the power to fly or if I was actually lifting myself up with some kind of subconscious telekinesis. I suppose it didn't really matter.

The science of what I could do was astounding. I could travel faster than the speed of light. A thing that shouldn't be impossible, yet I'd visited the next star closest to our solar system in less than a month. It felt like I was bending the entire universe to my will.

I knew I was superior. That hadn't changed. Yet I felt guilt for what I'd done to Caitlyn. Guilt was a feeling that was foreign to me. Even when I broke Caitlyn's hand and killed her mother I felt no guilt. I'm superior and I was delivering punishment. It seemed obvious at the time that there should be consequences for defying someone superior to you. Hell, even humans did it.

After I'd read every book in the library that I wanted I began to study humanity in person. First I started visiting farms and slaughterhouses. I watched as humans butchered animals with no signs of remorse. It was extremely fascinating. What they did to chickens, cows, pigs and sheep, all matter of animals they treated grotesquely.

They didn't seem to feel guilty about it.

I had to get closer. I pretended to be a runaway and found a farm to stay on for a few weeks. The family took me in after a little bit of convincing. I was getting better at lying having read books on manipulation and persuasion.

To earn my keep I did farm work and eventually I convinced them to let me in on the butchering. Even though I grew up on a farm we didn't do that type of work. This farm was something different all together. After staying there for about a week and seeing what they did to those they considered "lesser," I was solidified in my belief that my actions weren't wrong. Breaking Caitlyn's hand, killing her mother, killing her friends and foster parents. Torturing her, abusing her. These weren't wrong things I'd done. How could they be? I'm superior and she is a sheep. My initial instincts were correct.

Yet I still felt guilt.

I needed to learn more. Eventually I got a different perspective. I found these groups of people who fought for animal rights. Vegetarians, Vegans. There actually existed people who thought it was wrong to slaughter animals. To use them for human gain. They were crazy. I didn't stay around them long. I actually ended up killing a few because of how ridiculous their ideas were. Oh well.

Despite killing them I couldn't help thinking about some things I'd heard them talk about. Apparently in India cows were sacred. They were exempt from butchering. So I visited India next. It was fascinating. Cows just walked around without a care in the world.

Turns out I can become fluent in a language really fast. All I need to do is listen to a few conversations and then flip through a dictionary. It takes me less than an hour to become fluent in a language. It definitely helped when reading religious text. Many books were rather different when reading them in their original language as opposed to an English translation.

My stay in India changed my perspective a bit. I kind of regretted killing those vegans. Not that I saw what I did was wrong. It was just a waste.

I came to realize that my anger was something that would cause me problems in the future. My anger was the source of my guilt. My anger caused me to make decisions that I would later regret. I didn't like that about myself. Anger has a purpose but I don't like how it causes me to do things without thinking them through first. Yet the feeling is so powerful. I don't know whether that is human influence or it's that way by design. Maybe, given whatever my species is called, whatever I am, I'm designed to be ruthlessly angry. I've never been a sheep so it's not like I can compare what I feel to what a sheep feels. What a human feels. I've read books about humans with anger management issues. It seems kind of relevant.

I'm not human though. Not by a long shot. I don't know how useful those books are to my case. What if this is something that is simply a natural part of who I am? Regardless I didn't like it. I wanted, no, needed to be in control of all things. How can I control others if I can't even fully control myself? Fear can only go so far. Human psychology was more complex than that as history has proven. I decided it was time to learn to master myself.

I spent over a year in China alone, studying amongst monks and scholars. Having virtually unlimited access to money goes a long way. My money came from a group of Billionaires. I crashed their meeting a while back as Brightburn. After making an example of one of them they became very cooperative. It made my life a lot easier.

What I learned and experienced in China was profound. I constantly kept tabs of how the world felt about Brightburn during my travels. I knew I didn't want to be out of the public eye for too long. The world needed to know who I was. Yet I didn't feel like they'd forget anytime soon. People still reenacted the civil war, visited Hiroshima and Nagasaki, toured Auschwitz. Hell, just recently there was an anniversary of 911. The world wouldn't forget me nor what I had done anytime soon. I had time. Time to master myself and become solidified in my path.

Among the monks, meditating in their temples, I contemplated the nature of my own existence, my origin. There was no way to know who I truly was, why I was here. Other than what my ship told me. "Take the world." The most logical explanation to me was that I was part of some advanced alien race that sent babies to distant planets so that they would conqueror it. Maybe I'd see my people one day. What then? Would my rule be usurped by my own people? Would there be others like me? Potentially more powerful than me? What if it turned out I was a grunt? Just another soldier? What if I'm royalty?

I had no way of knowing. I could be way off. Maybe time would tell.

While I traveled I heard Laura speak to me. She whispered from the mansion every single day. I still wasn't ready to see them but I enjoyed listening. Almost every night I'd travel back to my room to sit by my door. Laura was on the other side. Despite my telekinesis there was something different about having her just inches away from me. It was cathartic. When she went to bed I'd travel again. I did that for a while.

The longer my hiatus the more people started to forget about the impact of what I'd done. I could sense the world was becoming less and less fearful of me. The governments had gotten together and formed a coalition to develop weapons to stop me. Soon I'll remind them of who I am. I made appearances as Brightburn in various countries, etching my symbol into their land. Yet I wasn't ready to make my true mark. Not before I'd settled things with Caitlyn. And apparently Laura. She was so persistent.

I began thinking more and more about Laura as she continued to send pictures to my phone. It got to a point where it became the highlight of my day. Whether I was meditating with a hundred tibetan monks, listening to a symphony in France, watching a Sumo recently event in Japan, nothing compared to receiving another picture from Laura.

Laura's pictures were special. Sometimes she'd even send me videos. I liked the pictures better. In a lot of the videos I could see how uncomfortable Caitlyn was. She knew that Laura was making the videos for me, but the pictures were different. Everyone takes pictures. Unless she literally said "I'm doing this for Mr. Brightburn," then Caitlyn wouldn't need to know. I'm sure she had her suspicions but it never came off in the images. Sometimes Laura took solo shots of herself and even some of Caitlyn. At first I looked at all the pictures equally. Though more and more I had begun to focus on Laura.

There was no way for Laura to know which pictures I liked more. I don't think so at least. Yet I felt like she could tell. She began to send me more pictures of just herself. I probably spent an unhealthy amount of time staring at them.

The next day she found her photo laying right where she left it. I still refused to open my door.

She didn't sound upset. Her voice was calm as she said she'd be leaving me an additional 'd be waiting just outside my door when I was ready. She talked to me for a few minutes in the morning and then left.

She didn't send a morning picture to my phone today. Usually she'd send me a picture of her smile just after she got done brushing her teeth. She had braces now. I could tell she was taking really good care of her teeth. Her smile was getting prettier. I liked her braces a lot.

Another day went by, then a week. Still no pictures. She probably had a dozen photos sitting just outside my door. She still talked to me. I got to hear her voice. In fact she spoke about her adventures even more excited than usual. I think she was trying to play up just how much I should see the photos she left me. It was working.

It had been nearly three years since I'd unlocked my door. I was different in many ways, traveled, learned. I'd seen so much, experienced so much, yet opening the door to my room seemed such a daunting task.

I felt ridiculous. Everyday I flew out my window. I'd explored much of the world but somehow simply going out into the hallway was so difficult. I think I knew that if I did it, if I opened that door, it would mean and end to my hiatus. Brightburn would make his return. Was I ready? Ready to bring the sheep to heel? Ready to see Caitlyn again? To really see her, not listen from afar. Ready to hurt her again. To feel guilt?

The people in this house were the only ones who could make me feel guilty. Everyone else, the whole world, they were sheep. The more I saw the more I knew that the sheep needed to be brought to heel. But Caitlyn was different. Laura was different. I'd learned so much. Enough to know that no matter how much self control I'd gained I would hurt them. Even if I didn't mean to I would. What I wanted, the life I'd chosen for myself, that I needed to have, it required the pain of others. Especially those close to me. I stared at the handle to my door for longer than I cared to admit. Was I ready? I closed my eyes and took in a breath through my nose. With this action Brightburn would return.

So be it.

I opened the door quickly and snatched the photos from the ground. There were over a dozen lying in a neat pile. I retreated back to my room and shut my door harder than I wanted. The sound of it slamming echoed through the mansion. Dammit.

**Laura**

It was the middle of the night when the sound of a door shutting woke me. I was snuggled close to Caitlyn atop our bed. She was sound asleep. I knew what the noise was, what it meant. I grew a knowing smile. Finally.

**Brandon**

I sifted through the photos quickly at first. Each picture was of Laura. She had on multiple different outfits, performing these cute little poses. My eyes rested on one photo in particular. She had on her Princess Jasmine outfit. I remembered her talking about this one. I could see immediately why Caitlyn would have given her a funny look.

This outfit was a lot more revealing than normal. It's not something you'd typically see on a girl Laura's age. Or even girls my age. I was 15 now. Almost 16. Recently I've been going through some...things. Laura had multiple pictures in her Princess Jasmine outfit. One of them had her blowing a kiss to the camera. No, she was blowing a kiss to me. I fixated on it.

Moments later I'd find myself speeding towards the upstairs bathroom and locking the door. I had to take care of something.

**Laura**

For the next few days I'd leave pictures at Mr. Brightburn's door and the morning after I'd find them gone. The joy I felt when I noticed he'd taken them again was beyond words. Cailtyn noticed that I was in an especially good mood lately. She gave me strange looks but didn't say anything about it. She still needed time to figure out how best to talk to me about Mr. Brightburn. I knew we'd have a conversation soon, but not before I did something very important.

I knew tonight would be special. I did my normal routine. Caitlyn and I showed together as usual. We changed into our night time clothes. She was first in bed and I headed up to say my goodnight to Mr. Brightburn. I sat with my back to his door.

"I'm really glad you liked my pictures. I try to make them nice for you."

I could hear him moving on the other side of the door. He sounded so close by.

"This door is all that has separated us for years. I've memorized every single etching, every mark, every indent. I think when I see your face it will be the same way."

I got up only moments after sitting down. Tonight I didn't have much to say. At least not while that door separated us. I tried not to mention how much I hated that door, how I desperately wanted to see him. I didn't want to make him feel guilty. I wanted him to crave me. It sounds weird when I think of it like that but I can't think of a better way to describe what I feel. Soon I'd get what I wanted. For better or for worse.

"Goodnight Mr. Brightburn."

"Goodnight."

It was feint, barely a whisper but I heard it. He spoke to me. Tonight was the night. I walked back to the room to find Caitlyn waiting for me. She was wide awake even though all the lights were off. I climbed into bed and snuggled close to her. She pulled me in.

"Laura."

"Yes Caitlyn?"

"I...nothing. Goodnight."

She made me smile. I knew what she wanted to say, the conversation she wanted to have, but she still wasn't ready. There was no rush.

"Goodnight Caitlyn.

Caitlyn stayed awake longer than usual but eventually sleep took her. I followed soon after.

I woke up in the middle of the night just like I'd planned. I felt rested enough. A short nap to prepare me for the rest of the evening. I knew I wouldn't fall asleep again tonight.

I crept out of bed slowly, careful not to disturb Caitlyn. I was pretty good at it.

I headed to the bathroom first to clean myself up. I brushed my teeth again, fixed my hair. I even put on lipstick. I'd only recently began to wear it. I chose not to wear much makeup today. I wanted my face to be fully visible, blemishes and all.

Tonight I'd be wearing my Cinderella dress. It was all white with a black choker. The diamond tiara was my favorite part. It was made of real diamonds. It cost a fortune but money was no issue in this house. The outfit had a pair of matching elbow length gloves but I decided not to wear them. I didn't want anything dulling my sense of touch.

I had that Princess Jasmine dress still and I thought about wearing it because it made me look more...mature. That's not the impression I wanted to send tonight. I haven't seen his face in 3 years. He hasn't seen me in person for that long either. I needed to send him a message. He may have wanted Caitlyn as his queen but I'm going to be his princess.

I tried to stay as quiet as I could while heading for the door. I opened it slowly.

"Laura?" A sleepy voice called out to me.

Caitlyn woke up rubbing her eyes. She looked me over with a small frown.

"Where are you going?"

I sent her a gentle smile.

"Go back to bed Bestie. I'll see you in the morning."

She was confused for a moment but upon inspecting me more closely, seeing that I was fully dressed, she gained a look of realization.

"You're going to visit him."

Her tone was solemn, disappointed. I didn't mind. I understood her. More than anyone.

"Yes." I stated simply while beginning to close the door behind me.

"He doesn't deserve you."

I nodded in acknowledgement of her words before closing the door. I didn't like leaving like that so I opened the door back up, enough to peak at her playfully through a small crack. She looked to me curiously. I wiggled my fingers at her and gave her a bright smile. She couldn't help smiling back and giving me a similar finger wiggle. Much better.

I was more nervous than I expected when approaching his door. When reaching it I hesitated. It had been so long. I knew this would be the night. I'd seen it. I just had to open the door.

I reached forward with bated breath. My hands were shaking. This was it.

It swung open before I got the chance to touch the nob. There he was.

**Brandon**

She was beautiful. The pictures, no matter how good the quality, couldn't do her justice. I stood there silently, in awe. My eyes roamed her body. That dress suited her well. Her hair was gorgeous. She smiled at me. My heart skipped two beats. So this is what it felt like.

She had tears pouring down her cheeks.

She managed to raise her shaky hands to lift her skirt and perform a brief curtsy.

"Your majesty."

I shook my head, a flood of emotions pulsing through me, rocking me to the core.

"There is no need for that from a princess."

I'm pretty sure she liked that because she was on me the very next second.

She jumped into my grasp, wrapping her arms around my neck and crashing her lips against mine. I had fantasized about this more time than I care to admit. I did not hesitate.

I picked her up by her skirted behind and carried her into my room. She managed to kick the door closed. Apparently she wanted privacy. Fine with me.

I backed up to sit on my bed. She took an eager position straddling my lap. Her fingers were tangled within my hair, caressing the back of my head. I pulled away from our kiss first. She stared at me with a haughty expression, her cream colored cheeks stained with a blush. I obsessed over every detail of her face. She was a goddess.

**Laura**

I'd seen this moment for so long. I've been planning it, anticipating it. It's played out in my head a hundred times. Yet when I saw him I lost control. He's gorgeous.

The years had done him well. His hair was long, reaching past his shoulders. I can tell he didn't groom it. I liked it a lot. He was taller, a lot taller than I expected. I think he stood at least a head over me.

I expected him to have an odor but he didn't smell bad. He smelled like Brandon. Maybe he doesn't get dirty like regular people. Or maybe he's been cleaning himself elsewhere. I know he's gone most of the time except for late at night. It seems he's been all over the place. Even with my Sight I had no way of knowing all he's been up to these past three years. I've connected a few dots from the articles and news reports I've read of Brandon's symbol showing up in different countries but there are large gaps in my knowledge. That should give us a lot to talk about. More excuses for me to spend time with him.

His eyes held a different look to them then I remember. They conveyed so much. I could see into his soul through those dark irises. I found myself staring. I'm glad he didn't mind.

Finally there was the kiss. My first. I made it count. I'd done research, lots of research. Tonight would be memorable. I sat atop his lap comfortably. I was ready to settle in for the long hall. When I went in for another kiss he stopped me, narrowing his gaze in suspicion. I knew this would happen, I just hoped I'd be able to taste his lips a bit more before it did.

"Why are you doing this?"

I looked at him as gently as I could.

"Must I explain right now?"

I wanted to kiss him but I wouldn't do it without his permission. Still...I could use my charms. I inched closer, silently asking for him to engage. He did. His head moved slightly closer, allowing me to steal a quick smooch.

"I need to know." He spoke between the little pecks I gave him.

"After all this time you never gave up on me. You kept coming back. It would have been so easy for you to leave, create a better life for yourself. I know you could. You're smarter than any girl I've ever met."

I was kissing him over and over while he spoke. He had to take little pauses between words to complete his sentence. He tasted so good I couldn't resist. I'm glad he let me.

"We have something special. A bond that no one else will ever have. You are my king. My lord. I'll never leave you. I am yours, now and always."

My grip tightened on his head, grabbing his hair securely as I pulled myself closer. He stopped me again, grabbing me by the hips and pushing me away enough for me to get the hint. His gaze hardening.

"You aren't telling me the full truth."

His tone was forceful, commanding. I'd missed this. There was something different about the way he spoke. He was wiser, more calm, calculating. He'd grown so much.

I nodded and pulled a hand back in order to twirl a single finger through his dark bangs.

"I don't know how to best answer your question Mr. Brightburn."

He gritted his teeth and suddenly squeezed a hand around my throat. He was careful not to harm me too badly but he made his threat clear.

"You know well enough. I know about your "Sight." Is this some trick? No person with half a mind would stay after what I've done to you. I killed your parents, your friends, I traumatized your best friend. Now you treat me as If I am someone precious? What is your game?"

It was getting harder and harder to breath by the second. There were so many ways to approach this. Up until now I still hadn't decided which was the best. I had to make a choice.

**Brandon**

This girl was definitely something else. Even while I threatened her she looked at me calmly, with such trust. She truly didn't believe that I would kill her even with the air leaving her body. We both knew I wouldn't yet I still needed answers.

She had to be playing me. It was the only thing that made sense. No one in their right mind would do what she did for me. I doubt even my own mother would have. To talk to me every day for three years. Three years without ever hearing a word back. That's insane!

This Sight she had must have something to do with it. I don't know much about it. I've only heard bits and pieces of her conversations. But I know enough. She is more than just a 13 year old girl. I think. I don't know. Maybe I was crazy. I just...I had to know the truth.

Her expression grew more tranquil as her face turned blue. I released her quickly and she took a moment to catch her breath. Her neck was red where I had grabbed her. I gritted my teeth. Guilt. Not again. I thought I'd moved past this. Her touch drew me away from my thoughts.

She cupped my face with both hands, giving me a look that I'd only seen from my own mother. I was starting to see it now. Her devotion was true. It was real. How could this be?

"You're right to be suspicious of me. It's the smart thing to do. I'm glad you are. It shows your strength, your intelligence. I would be too in your position. It's ok."

Her words broke me. I laid my forehead on her shoulder. She held me close to her, caressing me as if I were her child. It was hard to show her my vulnerability. It was a sign of weakness. I wanted to be stronger than this. Somehow, in her presence, I didn't feel I needed to be. Not right now. Not in her arms.

"I don't know why I was giving my Sight, I don't know who gave it to me. What I do know is that we are meant for each other. Maybe not as king and queen. That's ok with me. I'll be with you in whatever way you'll have me. Even if you have others as well. As long as I get to be there too. You asked me why I'm doing this? It's because I've seen a world where we are together and a world where we aren't. I much prefer the world where I am at your side. It's far more beautiful that way."

I listened with a mix of emotions I could barely process. I lifted my head and gazed upon her as if she were an angel. She was an angel. She'd be the last person I'd let see me cry.

I kissed her this time. She was eager to accept. My arms engulfed her midsection, pulling her petite body even closer to mine. We kissed for quite a while. Eventually our tongues got involved. I laid back on my bed, she remained on top.

"Laura."

"Yes Darling?"

"Don't call me Mr. Brightburn anymore. I want to hear you say my name."

**Laura**

I can tell that was more of a command than a request. He spoke to me with authority. I loved it. I was eager to please him.

"Of course Brandon." I cooed.

He adorned this special smile I remember from when he was younger, doing this thing with the side of his lip. It made me swoon.

"When out in public you will continue to refer to me as "Your Majesty." He ordered while his hands slipped underneath the fabric of my dress and rested on my butt.

"As you command my love."

He gave me this look that made me feel like he was ready to devour me. I shivered.

"Come here." He growled out.

I didn't need to be told twice.

**Brandon**

I could get used to this.

**End of Chapter 7. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	8. What Could Be

**Chapter 8**

**Caitlyn**

Laura wasn't there when I woke up. I can't remember the last time that happened. I was more upset than I thought I'd be. I was near panic before remembering the events of last night. She'd gone to see him.

I got up and went to the bathroom. I was fidgeting. Not having Laura by my side while I brushed my teeth was nerve wracking. It wasn't just that she was gone. It was where she went that was making me so nervous. I had to see her. I had to know she was ok. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her. If he hurt her...no I couldn't think that way. I just had to see her.

I rushed out of our room and headed for the stairs. Mei was cooking breakfast in the kitchen. I barely noticed her waving to me.

"Good morning." Mei's voice rang out.

I stopped in my tracks, casting a desperate gaze towards her.

"Have you seen Laura?"

I knew the answer but maybe there was a chance Laura was...somewhere else. Mei confirmed my fears.

"Last time I seen her she was in His Majesty's room."

I nodded and continued on my way towards the stairs. I'd grown used to Mei always referring to Brandon as "His Majesty." It annoyed me for the longest time. I tried to get her to stop but even locked in his room Mei respected his authority. That's probably the wisest decision of someone in her position. Of anyone really. Looking back, it was kind of selfish of me to put Mei in a potentially compromising position by trying to convince her to show Brandon less respect. What if he had one of his outbursts and hurt her? That would be on me. I'm glad Mei didn't listen to me.

I reached the bottom of the stairs quicker than I wanted. I grabbed the rail but something stopped me from taking another step. It had been so long since I'd been up there. Looking up caused me a powerful sense of dread. I had to move, for her.

I braved me way through the first step. I could do this. Thankfully I didn't have to take another. A very familiar voice hummed its way towards me.

Laura walked from around the corner from the top of the stairs humming a familiar toon. She had this big, contented smile on her face. She carried her dress and a few other clothes of hers in one arm and her glass slippers in her other hand. Barefoot, Laura walked down the stairs to meet me.

"Good morning Caitlyn." Laura's voice rang out in a musical fashion while walking past me.

She began to hum again. I recognized the tune. She was humming "Something There" from the movie Beauty and the Beast. Her favorite movie.

"Oh...good morning Laura." I was a bit thrown off.

Laura stopped and looked back to me in a chipper manner.

"Time to get ready for the day?" She questioned.

I gave her a dumbfounded nod.

"Yea...sure."

She smiled brightly, showing off her braces before turning on her heels and continuing on her way humming that same happy tune. I glanced up the stairs, expecting to see him. Thankfully I didn't. Hearing Laura's footsteps getting further and further away made me hurry along to catch up to her. As I joined Laura's side I swear I felt eyes staring at my back. I didn't dare turn around.

The marks around Laura's neck were obvious even despite the choker that she wore. I wanted so badly to bring it up but...I just didn't know how.

I didn't bring up Laura's overnight stay in Brandon's room at all. We brushed our teeth like usual. She spent a bit longer fixing up her hair. I noticed that her blonde locks were especially frizzy and messy this morning. I wanted to broach the subject but then again I kind of didn't want to know.

Our day was normal. Ms. Plum was amazing as usual. Her patience was a godsend. It took me a long time to get certain concepts. Especially Algebra. Oh I hate algebra. Somehow Ms. Plum made it fun.

She was younger than I expected her to be when I first met her. Only 28 years old. She had two masters degrees. She would have gone for her doctorate but Mei convinced her to come on as our private tutors instead. I'm guessing Mei offered her a lot of money.

She taught us a wide range of subjects. We were even enrolled in a few recreational activities. There was a small swim club that we attended during the summer. She also acted as our P.E teacher. We'd jog daily, do yoga and even meditate. She kept us in shape.

Ms. Plum lived about 1 mile away in her own mansion. Apparently Mei paid for that as well. I don't know what she did at night. Though sometimes I saw a man drop her off here. She wasn't married and didn't have kids. Still I never asked who the man was. Maybe I should take more interest in her life. I'll have to think about it more.

Things went as normal for the next couple weeks. Laura and I still spent virtually all of our time together. The only difference was her sneaking out of bed in the middle of the night to go visit Brandon. I don't know if I'd call it sneaking actually. She just did it without trying to disturb me. It's not like she was trying to hide what she was doing.

I kept meaning to talk to her about whatever was going on between them. Every night I was on the verge of stopping her but I just couldn't muster up the courage. Sometimes I could be a coward. I didn't like that about myself.

One night I finally decided that I had to do something about this. I know that Laura is smarter than a 13 year old girl should be. In many ways she takes care of me. I owed it to her to save her from that monster. At least I had to try.

She snuck out wearing her Bell dress. I was this close to calling out to her but the words wouldn't leave my throat. I still didn't know what to say. I'd gone over the conversation a hundred times. I wanted to be as convincing as possible. I felt like I'd only get one shot. If I didn't convince her to stop seeing him in one conversation than I doubt It would happen in future conversations. I'd just end up nagging her and potentially pushing her away. That's the last thing I wanted.

When she closed our room door I crawled out of bed. I don't know what my plan was. I just had to do anything but stay in bed. I moved as quietly as I could, creeping towards the door and opening it up to peek through the crack. I could see her golden silhouette moving further away. I started to follow.

I'd just grab her, pull her aside and plead to her to stop seeing him. I know what Brandon is capable of. Once she saw my passion, once she looked me in the eyes I know I could convince her. I hope.

Doubts clouded my mind. By the time I'd refocused on my goal Laura was already halfway up the stairs. I had to move. I tiptoed as fast as I could until I got to the bottom of the stairs. Laura was already at the top. I'm sure if it wasn't so dark she would have spotted me. I wanted to stop her without alerting Brandon. If I could help it I didn't want him to know that I was the one who convinced Laura to stop seeing him. Who knows what he would do. I can't imagine it would be good. Of course it wouldn't. Good and Brandon didn't belong in the same sentence.

I was running out of time. She was getting closer and closer to his door. I didn't hesitate to climb the stairs this night. Laura needed me even if she didn't know it. I was determined. More determined than I can ever remember being. I'd save her. When I got to the top of the stairs my confidence immediately faded.

Brandon was staring at me. Laura was with him. He had her in his arms. They were in his room, the door open. This was the first time I'd seen his face in three years. I was frozen in terror.

He was older and bigger. He still wore his old clothes. They were too small on him, making him appear that much larger. Laura being so short didn't help my perception. He dwarfed her.

He had a hand on her butt. I saw him give her a squeeze. She rose up on her tippy toes and let out this delighted giggle that was happier than anything I'd heard from her. He did this all while keeping his gaze on me.

I couldn't read him. His expression wasn't quite cold but it was...apathetic. It was like I didn't mean anything to him. He wasn't angry, or sad, or happy, or nervous, or anything that I thought he might feel upon seeing me again. There was just..nothing. At least until his gaze shifted down to Laura. That was an entirely different story.

He smiled. A smile brighter than I'd ever seen from him. Teeth and all. I don't know how he managed to keep his teeth so white when he never left his room. Maybe he just didn't get dirty like regular people. His smile was...well he always had a nice smile when he wanted. That was nothing new, but then again it was because I'd never seen 15 year old Brandon smile.

His hair was much longer than I remember. I didn't see how far it went but it flowed past his shoulders. He kind of had this grungy look. If someone pointed at Brandon and said he was the lead singer of a rock band I wouldn't be surprised. I never thought Brandon was ugly. Even monsters can have good looks.

Brandon leaned his head down closer to Laura's face. I thought they were going to kiss but they didn't. Instead Brandon whispered something into Laura's ear. She turned her head just enough to glance at me out the corner of her eye. She didn't seem surprised that I had followed her. I can't remember the last time she was surprised about anything.

Laura turned around completely to close Brandon's door. She gave me a little smile and a wiggle of her fingers. Right before they fell out of sight I saw Brandon embrace her from behind. He gave the side of her neck a small kiss. I expected him to look my way but he didn't. He was fixated on her. I could hear Laura release a sweet sigh as the door shut.

I was stunned, standing in that same spot for who knows how long. I didn't know how to feel. The terror I'd felt when first seeing Brandon was completely gone. I know he is still the same monster that ruined my life. He'll always be that. Still...I should just stop thinking.

I made my way back to my room and crept into bed. My mind raced. It took me a hell of a long time to fall asleep that night. I did not sleep well.

Morning came too quickly. When the sun shone through my bedroom window I covered my head with my blanket. I almost didn't sleep at all. What little sleep I got was restless. I closed my eyes and just laid there under the sheets, still just thinking.

A noise interrupted my thoughts. Laura had returned. She was humming that same tune but when she saw me in bed she quieted down. She's always so considerate of others. I couldn't take it anymore. She walked over to her mirror and set her clothes and slippers atop the dresser. Only a pair of panties and a silky white blouse covered her body.

"Laura we need to talk." I said as seriously as I could while sitting up and leaning my back against the nightstand of our bed.

She glanced over to me, pausing just before taking a comb to her messy hair.

"Ok." Her voice rang out sweetly.

How could she be so happy having just came from that monster's room? I didn't want to admit how much it frustrated me. Laura climbed onto the bed. I lowered my blanket thinking she'd just share it with me. She sat her pantie-club rump atop my lap instead. Goddammit this was no time for her to be so adorable. Even for her age Laura was a short girl so she fit perfectly. She stared at me silently, waiting for me to begin. She didn't need to ask what this was about. I'm sure she knew. She always knew.

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long to bring this up. I didn't know how to have this conversation. Laura I know how smart you are. I know you have the Sight. I know you understand more than I ever can. Still I have to try to save you from what I know is horrible for you. If I don't...I fear the worst."

I couldn't help a few tears rolling down my cheek as I ended my speech.

Laura reached up to caress my face and wipe my tears away. She nodded in understanding.

"Ok Laura. I'm listening. Please continue." She spoke calmly.

I shook my head frantically.

"No you aren't listening! I can tell. You hear me but...I know you won't take my advice no matter what I say. You probably knew we'd have this conversation. If you thought that what you were doing was bad you would have stopped without me even needing to say anything. No matter what I say you're not going to change your mind. Because you already know what I'm going to say!"

I was so upset. Her Sight was what made this conversation so hard. Deep down I hoped that she'd tell me I was wrong. Wishful thinking.

"You're right Cailtyn. I've already seen this conversation." She spoke truthfully.

She never lied to me. I pounded my fists on the bed in frustration. What could I say to her?

"I'm sorry for upsetting you Cailtyn. I don't mean to." She whispered to me while looking at me with those big blue eyes of hers.

I shook my head and gave a small sniffle.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I just want what's best for you. Laura, please hear me. Brandon is a monster. He's evil. If you stay with him nothing good can come of it."

I held her face in my hands now, staring her in the eyes. She gave me this sympathetic look. I can tell I wasn't convincing her of anything.

"I understand…"

"I know you understand! You know everything! You've seen everything. I know. It doesn't mean you're right." I snapped.

I was yelling at her, right in her face. I felt horrible. She didn't even flinch. She looked concerned for me.

"Laura it's ok to scream. Don't feel guilty. Thanks for showing me how much you care. Keep screaming if you want. It's ok."

She knew how guilty I felt and her number one priority was assuring me that it was ok. She was an angel. A fucking angel. Yet Brandon gets to have her. I was so angry.

"He doesn't deserve you. Nothing he can do will ever make him worthy of you. He isn't good for you no matter what future you see with him. You deserve better, far better. Look at what he did!"

I pointed to the bruise marks around her neck. Frantically I reached down and began to lift her blouse. She raised her arms for me without protest. I took it off and tossed it to the side.

Her little body had several bruises, hickies and bite marks. They were faint but definitely there. They'd all heal. He didn't leave any scars or other permanent damage. But he was rough with her. I was livid.

"See!" I shouted hysterically.

Laura didn't seem bothered in the least. Not by her bruises and not by my shouting. She giggled. Oh god why was she giggling? How could she be so calm!?

"You're right. He is a bit rough with me. Though I don't mind. That's just how he likes to express his affection when we have fun. I can take it. I'm tougher than I look."

I wasn't thinking when I struck her. It would be one of my biggest regrets. My hand collided clean with the side of her face. A solid slap. She recoiled. There was silence for a while after that.

Laura kept her head turned away. Her blonde hair fell over her face and obscured her expression. I almost wanted to throw up from how terrible I felt yet I think this was the moment where I could talk some sense into her.

"Laura what he has done to you isn't ok. This is abuse. He won't stop. He'll keep hurting you. intentional or not it doesn't make it any less horrible. What he has done to your body is not something a lover would do. You are an amazing girl. Loving, kind, charitable, intelligent. You will be able to have any man you desire as you age. Billionaires, celebrities, even royalty, most men would kill to have a girl like you in their life. You could have ANYONE. Those other men will treat you like the goddess that you are. They will respect you, cherish you. They won't abuse you when you upset them. They won't bruise you or scar you. They won't threaten to hurt those you love. Laura please stop seeing him. I can't stand to see you like this."

I took a deep breath after my rant was done. She still had her face turned away from me. I hoped I'd gotten through to her.

After a long silence Laura showed me her face. There was a large red mark across her cheek right where I hit her. I gasped in horror. She bruised very easily.

She didn't speak. She just stared at me. The first thing I saw was forgiveness. She didn't have to say it. I knew that my slapping her wasn't even something she registered as a thing I did wrong. Her forgiveness was immediately. Hell, my feeling bad about slapping her was something which she'd try to console. I knew I was forgiven.

"Caitlyn, what do you want?" She questioned, taking me by surprise.

"What?" I didn't know how to answer her question, it seemingly came out of nowhere.

"For me. What do you want for me?"

I think I understood.

"I want you to be happy. I want you to be safe. I want you to live your life with people who will understand just how precious you are, how lucky they are to have you. I want you to live without having to be abused by the person who claims to care about you. All I want is for you to get everything you deserve."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. It made me nervous. I rarely saw her look this vulnerable.

"Does it matter what I want?" She questioned, stunning me.

"Of course it does but…"

I didn't know what else to say. Her getting what she wanted shouldn't have anything to do with Brandon. I just didn't know how to say it.

"...What do you want?" I finally asked.

She smiled at me and gave me this look. Like I was her child and she was the one getting through to me. Ugh.

"I want to live in a gentler world."

I was taken aback.

"What do you mean?"

She leaned forward and laid her head along my shoulder. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her little body and held her close.

"There is so much wrong with the world right now and it's only going to get worse. War, genocide, mass starvation, a shadow slave trade of girls just like us who are sold into prostitution and sex slavery. This world is hurting so much. This world and so many people in it. Brandon will break the world. One way or another. That's not going to change. The only thing that will change is how he does it. He can become a malevolent dictator that simply takes everything he wants with no regards for others. Where he kills for pleasure or simply because he can. Or he can still be a ruler but in doing so create a gentler world."

I didn't know where she was going with this. I couldn't imagine Brandon creating anything gentle.

"Brandon will have the power to end all wars. Now and forever. To end a lot of crime. To feed people, provide for people. They may be his subjects but he can do it. He has the ability to bring all the nations of the world together under one rule. Even if he does it just for himself, the power will give him the ability to solve many of today's problems." Laura smiled.

"I can't believe Brandon would do all that."

"Only with the right person at his side." She said while gazing at me.

I was nervous now. The more she spoke the dumber I felt. Like I was out of my league. She continued.

"The reason that I'm so obsessed with Brandon, that I adore him so much, that I endure what you would call abuse is because I see the power of our love. How beautiful it can be."

"How can what you have with Brandon be anything but terrible?"

I tried to be as blunt as possible. I couldn't hide my thoughts and feelings if I were going to have any chance of changing her mind. She gained this far off look. The best way I can describe that look was like you see in the movies. A look of true love. She was thinking about Brandon. I had no doubt in my mind that she loved him. It was sickening yet...heartwarming. The fact that Laura was in love with anyone was heartwarming. I just hated that it was Brandon.

"Don't you see? The world that I envision, the gentler world. That is only possible with me guiding Brandon. Whispering into his ear. Warming his bed. Massaging his scalp. He loves it when I do that. He says it reminds me of his mother."

I wanted to throw up. I was disgusted and fascinated at the same time. I noticed a thought in the back of my mind. I was imagining Brandon and Laura together. I didn't want to admit how...I'll just say it. How hot it was. The thought that I was in any way fantasizing about that was what made me sick. Why did Brandon have to be so good looking!? Ugh. Stop it!

Laura noticed my distress. She let out her patented Laura giggle. I'm certain she knew what I was thinking. I felt disgusting. I'll just chalk it up to my hormones. It's not like I'd ever act on those feelings anyway. Laura saved me from my own thoughts by leaning in closer and wrapping her arms around my neck. Now all I could see was her face. She began to twirl her fingers through the hair on the back of my head. She smelled like she usually does but there was a foreign scent there as well. She also smelled of Brandon. I stared at her in uncertainty, fidgeting with the bottom of my blouse.

Laura had this presence about her. It was...entrancing. She got what she wanted. My full attention.

"You see it right? It's so obvious to me. The beauty of our love is that my being with him will have earth shattering impact. My love for him will change him, and in doing so change the world. My love is literally the most powerful thing that the world has ever seen. I can see it's effects. Only I can do it. No one else can. You had the chance but you couldn't. And you shouldn't. I understand how you see him. You would have never given him the love he so strongly desires.

"He is an abuser. He is a monster. He is evil. Who could love someone like that? Who could love him the way he wants to be loved? Unflinching, unconditional, obsessive, appreciative, grateful, happy. A love that is borderline insane. Let me make it easy for you. No one. No one but me. I can because my Sight gives me the ability to see the consequences of my actions as well as his. I see the life we could lead together. Yes, he'll hurt me. He'll bruise me. Eventually he'll even strike me in rage. Yes, he is everything you say he is. In all that he'll love me. He'll cherish me, he'll look to me like his princess, like his queen, like a goddess. He'll grow, become better, become gentler. He'll get me gifts, write and sing me songs. He'll provide for me whatever I desire. He'll change for me. Not enough to forgive the abuse in your eyes I know, but he will change for the better. I'm not even saying that eventually he'll stop being abusive. He won't. I'm saying that within that life there is happiness. A lot of it. We will share ups and downs together. I just see that there will be far more ups than downs."

Laura spoke with a passion that I don't think I've ever heard from her. It was frightening. Talking about it was just so...cathartic for her. It's as if the dams burst and she went on and on. Like she was waiting a long time to talk about her feelings. Her obsession was clear. She loved him and there was nothing I could say or do to stop it.

"I think your Sight may be a curse. It's caused you to accept a relationship you know is abusive."

I spoke in a solemn tone. I just couldn't see things the way she did. She nodded to me.

"It could be. I see it as a gift. It's changed my perspective. Anyone in my position should run away as fast as they can. I wouldn't expect anyone to stay in this type of relationship. It's unhealthy. It's toxic. If it were anyone but me I'd be saying the exact same thing as you. But it is me. I can see what he will become, what we will become together. Only with my love, only with my unflinching faith in him will he be able to find any semblance of peace and happiness. Peace and happiness he'll share with the world in his own special way. But more importantly...he'll share it with me. Given that, in the face of abuse, bruises, death threats, even scars, it's a price I gladly pay. I pay it with a smile."

And she was smiling. Brighter than I'd ever seen. I was no longer convinced that what she was doing was wrong. I feared this. Hoped I could convince her. Turns out she convinced me.

More than her words it was her passion, the look in her eyes. Honestly, I hope one day I feel even half of what I can see that she feels towards Brandon.

"Ok." I finally spoke out.

She gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for caring so much. I adore you and that'll never change."

I nodded and engulfed her in a hug. This was a bittersweet moment. I still didn't like that she was going to stay with Brandon but I was beginning to accept it.

"I'm sorry I smacked you." I whispered.

She giggled softly into my ear.

"I forgive you Caitlyn."

"I know."

We laid back back down in bed together, the side of her face resting atop my bosom. Even though it was morning I was still so tired. This conversation was exhausting, We slept almost until the next day. At least I did. Laura visited Brandon again that night. She gave me a kiss on the cheek before she left.

I still had some nagging doubts about their relationship. How could I not? Laura was confident at least, her conviction unflinching. She knew everything would turn out ok. I hoped she was right.

**End of chapter 8. Please review! **


	9. Letter to my readers

Hey people! So like I said I'm dedicating this entire chapter to responding to comments and reviews I've received. As an update on my hiatus, I won't be posting this Sunday but I'll have another chapter posted next Wednesday. That will give me time to think about the direction of the story. Here's why.

While I have the general direction of the story in my mind the problem I face is how to write it. I've been writing fanfiction for years and I know what I enjoy writing. I enjoy writing about interpersonal relationships. Small, intimate moments between characters. Also a character's inner monologue. Keep that in mind. This story will have lots of moments that will happen but I don't necessarily find exciting to write. Let me give you an example.

One review I was given pointed out that Brandon locking himself away in his room for 3 years is out of character. After conversing with that person I agree. So I've gone back to that chapter and rewrote a portion of it to take that into consideration.

**So go reread chapter Chapter 7!**

I've mentioned that this story is basically one big rough draft and can change depending on what my fingers type and your feedback. However, regarding the change I made to explain a 3 year time-skip, I didn't actually want to write about what Brandon has been up to for 3 years. I just put it in Brandon's narration. That was the easiest way to explain what has been going on without actually "showing" it. Though I realize that narration is also not the most entertaining form of storytelling. So it's a compromise. Through narration I can tell parts of the story that I don't find the most interesting. Other parts of the story I'm going to "show" because that's what I enjoy writing.

Ultimately this story is a "twisted romance" and "Villain Protagonist," story. That's what I enjoy writing. Instead of focusing on Brandon's conquest, big action pieces, etc, I enjoy writing people's reactions to them. If you go back in the story you'll notice that a lot of action I narrate instead of "show." That will be a theme. When Apollyon becomes a regular in the story I'll probably use a lot of narration for her as well. She is a Do'er. And she'll be doing a lot of things that aren't necessarily the most interesting for me to write though I know what she will do will be important to her character and the story.

Hopefully that makes sense.

I'll respond to each individual review by name and then leave the guest reviews for last.

**HaiseKanekiV2**

"And WOW call me stupid but is Darian the equivalent to Lex Luther?! As soon as it highlighted his boldness, I was like "ooooo"

**My response**

Yep that's Lex Luthor. He's a relatively young guy in my story. A young billionaire and genius. He'll play a role behind the scenes and maybe eventually he'll show up with a bigger role.

**Pitafajita**

"Hello, I'm new to the app and this is my first time writing a review. I read how you plan to move the story along and you make some really interesting points. I personally would have preferred Caitlyn to be his only woman at the end of the story. I feel like him having all three kind of diminishes the significance of Brandon and Caitlyn's relationship. You describe how each of these women are important to him, but I believe Caitlyn can keep him grounded and guide him in his rule without the other two continuing to be romantically involved with him. Since you state that he "imprinted" I would believe that he would only truly want to be with Caitlyn. If Brandon remains loyal to her in the end I believe that her hope and love for him will be reassured. Now with that being said, Laura and Apollyon can be a part of the royal council and advise since they are valuable allies. I think they would respect Brandon's decision to only be with Caitlyn. Laura would have gotten what she wanted because it's the world she envisioned and Apollyon would trust her because she is the prophet of Athena. These are just my opinions."

**My response**

I know that there are going to be people that want Brandon to be monogamous. Some people will want him to only be with Caitlyn because Brandon and Caitlyn have gone through the most together in the story. If my story was a Hollywood tv show or an Anime then Brandon and Caitlyn would probably end up together in the end as a monogamous couple. So I see where you are coming from. Just to be blunt, there is no way that's happening in my story. Brandon will always have Laura by his side. Apollyon is up in the air though. Brandon and Apollyon could break up or separate/divorce. But Laura isn't going anywhere, even as she becomes more of a background character. The reason why is power.

Caitlyn is Brandon's weakness. He will never get over her. She is his imprint. She will cause him the most stress, the most grief, make his life the most difficult. When Caitlyn begins to open up, their relationship will be a big struggle because Brandon will not hurt her anymore. So he can't really force her to do what he wants. He'll actually have to have a "real" relationship where he thinks about someone other than himself. Where he has to compromise, sacrifice some of the things he wants for what Caitlyn wants. They'll fight and argue and do all the things classic married couples do. There will be happy moments, moments of bliss that will make the struggle worth it. Moments of real love. Then back to drama.

While Brandon will tolerate this type of relationship it will never be his ideal. This is one of the relationships in his life where he won't have control. Brandon is ALL ABOUT being in control. To almost everyone else in the world, even Apollyon to a certain degree, if he says jump they say "how high?" That's how Brandon likes it. That's what makes him happy and satisfied. Caitlyn will make his life difficult. That's why Laura is important. Laura returns power back to Brandon in his relationship with Caitlyn. If Caitlyn gets too bitchy he'll leave and fall into Laura's awaiting arms. Unlike real life married couples, Caitlyn and Apollyon won't be able to manipulate Brandon by denying sex to him, or doing other emotionally manipulative tactics that are so often scene in relationships. If they try Brandon will simply spend more time with Laura. Laura allows Brandon to have a life where he is in control as much as possible. She will be his advisor and the person to humble Caitlyn and Apollyon. Maybe Apollyon and Brandon's marriage fail and Brandon's "true" relationship is with Caitlyn. That's still a possibility. But "Laura the mistress" will always be there. That way, as much as possible. Brandon always gets what he wants. This is a story about Brandon and his successful conquest. Conquest in all things, not just the world. That include conquest in relationships. By limiting Caitlyn's power to manipulate Brandon in their relationship Brandon becomes more successful as a conqueror. This is a success story. One thing is for damn sure. In my story the villain wins.

Just a bit of a tangent. One of my favorite Anime of all time is Death Note. In that anime we follow a Villain Protagonist through his perspective. Eventually, like most villains, he loses. I hated that ending. In my story the villain wins. Many things will change in my story but that will not.

**Varrus' Review**

However, I miss the potential for Ben's character…

**My response**

I actually do plan on introducing Ben back into my story. He'll be older of course, Brandon's age, but he's going to show up eventually. Brandon has all these women around him. He needs a guy best friend. Ben will fill that niche. So look out for that. I'm even thinking about making Ben Shazam but that's tentative. I'm trying to decide whether Ben being just a human would work best for the story or Ben being granted the power of Shazam eventually. We'll see.

**DanareneReid**

"Regarding twists and turns, make them plenty, and i'll help you with ideas/suggestions if that's ok.

Are there going to be some Caitlyn/Dark Batman and Caitlyn/Dark Green Arrow ?

Cuz I always found riverting the love triangles Clark/Lois/Bruce Wayne and Clark/Lois/Oliver Queen(Smallville)

/wiki/Lois_Lane/Oliver_Queen"

My response

So Danarene, we've actually talked a bunch in the comment section of Archive of our own. I prefer the structure of that website's comment section because I can reply directly to anyone who reviews my stories. Hint, **if anyone wants a quick response from me about my story then go read the story on Archiveofourown and comment there. I can reply directly to you in the review section.**

As for your shipping ideas I know for a fact Caitlyn will not end up with another man. Caitlyn is Brandon's girl. Caitlyn will date and have failed relationships with other men but eventually she'll be Brandon's for good. Same with Laura. Apollyon however is another story. Apollyon is a little more independent than the others. Honestly Apollyon's story can go a lot of directions. So we'll see how that plays out. At this moment I'm writing the next chapter and I'm a bit surprised where my fingers are taking me. There might be a weird surprise in the next chapter. Don't read too much into it. Or do. Either way, I hope you enjoy what's to come.

**Guest reviews**

"Although Brandon displays the same powers as Superman, he also seems to display telekinesis (by somehow ripping off the door of a freezer without physically touching it) and somehow being able to cause some kind of electrical interference. Are these two abilities just unique to him or do some actual analogues of Superman in the DC multiverse use them too?""

**My response**

In some versions of Superman the author admits that Superman indeed does have telekinesis. In my rewrite of Chapter 7 I explore that a tiny bit. Some say he uses it to hear in space and he actually uses it to fly and protect his clothing. Someone said that during combat Brandon's clothes would be destroyed. I've given Brandon Telekinesis which actually makes sense and explains much of what Brandon can do. How he can hear Laura, Mei, and Caitlyn no matter where he is. Even when traveling through space. How his clothes never burn off of him when explosions hit him or when he flies close to the sun. How he can protect others from explosions. All telekinesis.

**Guest review**

"You should really considering doing origin stories for the other five horror analogues of the Justice League (Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter) as some kind of side-project."

**My response**

We'll see. I don't know how I'll make that fun to write for myself. Remember that the reason I write is because of the twisted romance. If there is no romance than I find writing kind of boring. IF you have ideas on ways to introduce characters with a romance plot then I'm all ears.

**Guest review**

"List of Key Scenes I'd like to see in a Brightburn vs. Apollyon fight…"

**My response**

Don't overhype the Apollyon and Brightburn fight too much. I've never been good at writing fight scenes imo. I'm not going to narrate it but the fight scene is going to be a conversation/fight. Just don't expect too much. We'll have to wait and see how it plays out. If you want to read how I write fight scenes then you can read my Naruto fanfiction "Like mother like son." Chapter 16, I wrote a fight scene between Might Guy and an OC I made. That's about as good as my fight scene writing ability gets.

**Guest Review**

"Going into this story, it felt like a superhero horror version of the "Dark Universe" that Universal had attempted, but ultimately failed, to set up. And prior to your announced intentions at the end of Chapter 8, I had thought the plot of the story would bear similarities to "E.V.I.L. Heroes," a six-part comic book mini-series from Zenescope Entertainment. However, I suspected that some of the humans in your story would've formed a group that would be cross between Task Force X and G.I. Joe, and that they would willingly undergo modifications/alterations to themselves to become on equal par against the horror-based Justice League; becoming more-than-human or less-than-human as a result. But then, it would then bring up an important theme of whether or not humanity must ultimately throw away its values and morality in order to win by going through with such modifications/alterations; because like in all battles/wars, there is usually a price to be paid."

**My response**

I don't think I'll explore that theme in my story. As a whole I don't actually think humanity has consistently good morals and values. Humanity is pretty shit as a species. We do good but we do a LOT of bad. I could go into how shit we are but you guys should already have an idea. Humans are used to making weapons of war and using them to kill. Humans have a long history of throwing away their humanity. It's not a topic I care to explore because it's already a core part of the human identity. That's just what people do. If my story happens to have those themes then it's probably a coincidence.

**Guest comment**

"The name for the evil version of the Justice League is called the Crime Syndicate."

**My response**

Oh yea thanks. I might name it "The Syndicate" or something. I think the "Crime Syndicate" is a bit of a nonsensical name. I watched that movie. In the movie that Universe's Superman made the President his bitch. They had the powers to rewrite laws how they saw fit. They could have just given themselves the right to do what they wanted. They didn't need to commit crimes in the same way that an American soldier isn't committing a crime when he shoots at enemy soldiers. Brightburn/Brandon long term won't be committing crimes. He will be the law.

**Guest**

"Out of curiosity, you DO have a character biography in mind for Apollyon, right? I hope you'll present us with it at some point, because I'm very interested to read what exactly makes her different from Wonder Woman."

**My response**

Apollyon is a work in progress. I should be introducing her again in the next chapter. I just started writing it and I'm tossing a few ideas around in my head. I'm going to focus on her being a witch as opposed to a "Spartan warrior" type. At least that's the idea I have in my head for now. I'm trying to find different ways for her to use a rope as a deadly weapon. Superman's weakness has always been magic so I think Apollyon will be magical in some way. We'll see what my fingers decide to write.

**End of Chapter 9**

I'm just going to call this chapter 9. Thanks for all the feedback. Again, if you want to get a response from me directly you can find and read this story on Archive of our own. It's under the same name. "Brightburn: Conquest." On that website I can reply to your comments directly. I've started writing the next chapter and I'll have it ready by next week Wednesday. Then I'll update you on when the next chapter will be out. Thanks for reading and staying engaged! See ya Wednesday!


	10. The Calm Before

**Author note: **What's up people! I managed to get this chapter out sooner than I was expecting. My muse hit me. Honestly I didn't expect to finish until Wednesday but I guess my muse had other things to say about that. My goal was to make this a longer chapter so I hope you enjoy. The next chapter should be out next Sunday. That should give me time to take in feedback and think more about the direction of the story. **  
****  
****Caitlyn**

"Caitlyn?"

"Yes Laura?"

Laura didn't answer me immediately. She looked up at me affectionately. The side of her head was laying on my chest. She loved that spot.

We were cuddled close atop our bed like usual. On the television across the room reruns of House M.D. played in the background. It was Laura's favorite show. I think she had a crush on the main character but she'd never admit it. I could see she had a "type".

Tonight was relaxing. Something I needed given recent events. Though I suspected Laura had something on her mind that would disturb our peace.

"Tonight when I go see Brandon...I want to invite him to breakfast with us." Laura spoke softly.

She knew the gravity of what she was suggesting. I went wide eyed while looking down at her in disbelief.

"What!? Why?"

She took a moment to give me a tender squeeze. I returned the gesture. Her warmth and softness was calming.

"Soon Brandon will start becoming more active. Brightburn is returning."

That made me squirm. She leaned up so her face was hovering over mine. Her big blue eyes stared at me sympathetically. She gave me a kiss on the forehead. Another gesture which always calmed me. It helped a little bit.

"You chose to stay with me while I waited for him to return. He's back. I know that you won't leave me and I'm so glad for that. It's hard to imagine life without you."

She caressed my cheek. I leaned into her touch.

"I should be saying that." I spoke with a half hearted smile.

She gave me a toothy grin.

"You would have if I didn't."

I rolled my eyes. Her and her Sight. She was playfully obnoxious at times. She knew it didn't really bother me even though I teased her about it.

Laura laid her cheek on my shoulder and grew a far off gaze.

"I told you years ago that you staying with Brandon wouldn't work. If you pretended to like him just to stay around me he'd be smart enough to see through your act. I don't expect you to like him. Though that doesn't mean you can't get along, It might be worth a try. It will make things less...difficult for us." Laura stated cryptically.

I began to fidget.

"What have you seen?"

She paused and looked away. That was never a good sign.

"There will be consequences for you staying. Depending on what we do now we can reduce those consequences. I know you still hate him, for good reason. I'm simply suggesting that trying to get along could be wise."

She was choosing her words carefully. She didn't usually speak like this. Her tone was all wrong. She must have seen something terrible with her Sight.

"Can you just tell me what I should do? Maybe if you told me the outcome I could then decide based on that."

She shook her head.

"I can't. If I share what I see then that will lead to harsher consequences. Your behavior will be influenced by that knowledge which will make things turn out even worse."

She was really scaring me now. She buried her head against my sternum, hiding her expression.

"Does it have to be tomorrow? This is so sudden? Don't I have more time to think about it? Maybe there are other ways to make things...not so horrible between him and I."

I don't know if I was ready to spend time around him. The thought was extremely upsetting. She nodded in understanding.

"You don't have to decide now. Though the longer you wait…"

She didn't finish. I had an idea of where she was headed. I was very visibly upset. She hugged me tighter but it didn't help my mood.

"I don't want this to be over. We've been doing so well for the last few years. I hoped he'd never come out of that room even though I knew in the back of my mind that he would. It was so nice to have him out of the house. Now...everything is going to go back to the way it was."

I couldn't help how bitter and defeated I sounded.

"It won't be so bad. Paradise can't last forever. That would be too easy wouldn't it?" Laura whispered.

I looked down at her in contemplation before releasing a sigh.

"I guess you're right. What I wouldn't give to have this last forever. Imagine it. Just you and I. Even if we never saw another person again I would be ok with that. I could be happy."

Laura gave me a funny look. That was rare coming from her.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

She adorned a sweet smile.

"I almost forgot what it felt like to be surprised. I didn't think you'd say that. It's so sweet." Laura cooed with her smile brightening.

I raised a brow.

"You didn't see this conversation?"

I'd long since accepted that Laura pretty much knew everything I'd do and say. Apparently the better she knew me the more accurate her predictions. It bothered me for a while but I grew used to it. I came to see its value. It made our relationship peaceful. We rarely argued, I can't remember us being upset at each other.

She shook her head in response to my question, her eyes wandering.

"Lately I've been limiting my Sight. I know you say you don't mind but I want to do something special for you since Brandon has come back. He will become a bigger part of our lives and I hoped to do whatever I can to make you feel better. Even if we start spending a tiny bit less time together."

I had mixed feelings about that. It only made sense that Laura and Brandon would be together more often as he reintroduced himself as Brightburn. I didn't like the idea of course but what could I do about it? I tried not to focus on that and instead focus on what Laura was doing for me.

"You don't have to do that you know. I understand why you have to be with Brandon."

She frowned.

"I don't have to, I choose to. Same way I choose to stay with you. You make me happy so I want to return the favor as best I can. Now...I can't fully predict what you are going to do."

"What do you mean?"

She began kicking her legs while laying atop me. Something she sometimes did while thinking.

"I guess I'll explain it this way. As you know, the more I learn about you the more accurately I can predict your responses. We've been together for years so I know you very well. I can influence your actions by what I do. At any given time I can see multiple timelines. There are countless possibilities. Only a few thousand have enough variation in your behavior to be relevantly different.. For example, if I say "Good morning," it is very likely that you'll say "Good morning" back to me. In some timelines you say it with a different inflection, look in a different direction. They aren't very different so not enough to be relevant."

It was always fascinating hearing about her Sight so I just listened quietly. She continued

"What I say to you and how I behave has a huge impact on what you will do. Up until recently I've been behaving in such a way where I could almost guarantee that you'd respond a certain way. I've been limiting your possible reactions so I'm able to more accurately predict your responses. But now I've stopped doing that as often. I'm choosing to behave in ways where your reaction is uncertain. Right now, based on our interactions tonight, you have about a 40% chance of acting one way, 40% another way, 10% this other way, then even smaller chances to act in a very unpredictable way."

I was still trying to take it all in.

"Basically, you just chose to say something that you only say in 2% of timelines. So you can imagine my surprise."

I think I finally got it. The idea of being unpredictable again made me feel happier than I thought it would. I squeezed her affectionately around the waist.

"You don't have to do that. I understand the value of your Sight. How it makes our relationship better. How it protects us."

She let out a tiny high pitched giggle. Her laugh was so innocent and wholesome. One of my favorite things about her.

"I'm still going to use my Sight to prevent the worst possibilities from happening as much as I can. It's just that I don't ALWAYS have to be in total control. I'll try to limit it where I can for us to have more fun. I won't put us in any more danger. Well…not that much. There is inherent risk to not controlling everything. But I have a feeling you're fine with the risk."

I rolled my eyes again.

"Just a feeling huh?"

She booped me on the nose with one finger.

"Yep."

"Well tell me how well you predicted this!"

I inched my head up just enough to steal a kiss from her lips. I don't think I'll ever forget the look on her face. She had this expression of utter disbelief.

"Caitlyn…" She began.

I was thrown off by the moment.

"Yes Laura?"

She didn't finish her sentence. Not right away at least. She gazed down at me with those big ocean blues before leaning in to return the kiss. This one was different than the one I gave her. Mine was quick, playful. Hers was intimate.

My mind was racing. I'm sure my face looked as surprised as hers did earlier. She pulled back after a few long seconds. An audible smooching noise resounded between us.

"This is my favorite timeline." She spoke so softly that I was barely able to hear her over the sound of my own heavy breathing.

My heart was pounding a mile a minute. That was my first real kiss. True intimacy. And it was with Laura of all people. I was so confused.

"What does this mean?" Was all I could think of to say.

She swept a few strands of bangs from my face

"It means I get to kiss you whenever I want now. You'll be an expert by the time you date your first boyfriend."

I frowned. I couldn't see myself dating anyone. In fact the only person on my mind was Laura. My frown disappeared when her lips touched mine again. All my worries, my doubts, my fears. They were gone. Even in the years that Brandon was away I always feared when he would return. I wasn't just scared of him. I was scared of the world. After everything that's happened to me, whether it was done by Brandon or by others like that one man that night...I could barely handle the world. Laura always made the anxiety bearable but it never went away.

Until now.

We didn't speak for a while. Laura turned off the TV and we kissed until we were too tired to continue. I've never slept as good as I did that night.

**Laura**

Caitlyn was sound asleep when I crept out of bed in the middle of the night. She had this adorable smile while she slept. She looked so peaceful.

I headed to the bathroom to tend to my routine. Today I felt especially frisky. I decided to wear the sexist outfit I had. Princess Jasmine's red one. The one Jafar made her wear.

I took my time applying lipstick, smacking my lips and giving myself a little wink in the mirror. Everything was going my way.

I left the bathroom and moved back over to the bed. I gave her one more kiss, leaving a lipstick mark on her cheek.

When I got to the door I heard a sleepy voice whisper out to me.

"Laura?"

I was halfway out the door as I looked back at her. Her eyes were still closed.

"Yes Bestie?"

"You can invite him to breakfast if you want."

I nodded quietly so as not to disturb her further. I went along towards Brandon's room with a skip to my step. This was definitely my favorite timeline.

When Brandon returned I knew the effect it would have on Caitlyn. I searched my Sight to find the best solution to the coming problems. I didn't like anything I saw. The decision to limit my Sight is partly for Caitlyn but also for myself. Knowing that bad things are going to happen is nerve wrecking. Knowing that there is nothing I can do to stop it is even more so. Purposefully limiting myself helps calm me.

What's going to happen is going to happen no matter what I do so I minds well give Caitlyn some more happiness until then. I didn't think that "not knowing" would be so exciting. Even though I can see all the things that probably will happen because of the decision to limit my Sight, actually experiencing the timeline is always more profound than just seeing it.

In my discussion with Brandon he compared my Sight to this character from a novel he read during his travels. Dr. Manhattan from the graphic novel "Watchmen". In the 3 years he has been traveling he has read over a hundred thousand books! Comic books too. I can't even imagine.

Hearing about this character Dr. Manhattan made me feel sorry for him. Because he could see the future he eventually became more and more numb to it. I don't know what that feels like. My visions are "cloudy." I see them but I don't...experience them. When Laura kissed me, even though I knew it was a possibility, feeling her lips on mine was incomparable to simply seeing it in my Sight. I think that whoever or whatever gave me the Sight wants to keep me happy. I hope I get the chance to thank them one day.

Still it's not all sunshine and rainbows. Intentionally limiting my Sight will have repercussions, especially for Caitlyn. I can't prevent the bad things that are going to happen but I can slightly reduce how bad they would be if I were to use my Sight to its fullest. What I'm doing is selfish and irresponsible. Caitlyn will suffer more because of me. We may be having fun right now but my decisions will haunt us later. I'll have to ask Caitlyn for forgiveness. She'll forgive me but it doesn't make me feel any less guilty.

I'll deal with it when it happens. Daddy always said not to dwell on things we can't control. I've made my choice. I'll have to live with it. Dwelling on it won't help anyone. Not Caitlyn, not Brandon, not me. So I won't. I have plenty of other things to focus on instead. Like…oh my.

I finally made it upstairs to Brandon's room. His door was wide open. He was hovering a few inches above the floor in the center of his room. He was in a standing position, his eyes closed. His hands were formed in a sort of praying gesture. No, more like meditative. Kind of like what you see from Shaolin or Bhuddist monks. He seemed to be in a trance.

What really caught my attention were his clothes. Or lack thereof. Brandon wore a pair of blue jeans and that's it. He finally got some that were his size. My eyes fixated on his shirtless upper body. It still took my breath away.

Brandon was tone. Built like a swimmer but with a bit more muscle. He used to be rather skinny when he was younger but puberty had been doing him wonders. He'd be 16 in a few weeks. He wasn't overly muscular but it was noticeable. I wondered in the back of my head how his metabolism worked since he didn't actually need to eat food. Was it possible for him to become fat? Even my Sight didn't have answer to that question.

I'm so glad that Ms. Plum has been keeping us active otherwise I'd be insecure standing next to him. I closed the door to the room and moved closer until his eyes opened. His intense gaze bore down on me from on high.

I love the way he does that. I felt a shiver creep up my spine. This never gets old.

**Brandon**

She was as gorgeous as ever. Tonight Laura wore the Jasmine outfit. She knew how much I liked it. Or at least how much I used to like it. Recently I started to discover how inconvenient it was. I'll mention it to her later.

I descended down to the floor but still towered over her. Laura wasted no time in lifting the side of her silky bottoms and lowering herself into a curtsy.

"Your majesty."

Damn I loved when she did that. I was already excited.

"Princess."

She gave me that bright smile of hers. I got to see her braces again. That was as much formality as I had patience for.

**Laura**

It took me a moment to register what had happened. One second I was staring into his domineering gaze and the next he had me pinned with my back against his room door. He suckled on my bottom lip and was already unfastening my bra. I could never keep up with him.

"Have you decided when and how Brightburn is going to return?" I managed to ask through hasty breaths.

He was making it very hard to speak.

"Less talk." He commanded while tossing my bra to the side and tugging my bottoms down to my ankles.

He seemed a bit frustrated by the process of removing my clothes. I made a mental note of that.

"Of course Brandon my love."

I could tell he liked that. He responded with a dominant growl while grabbing my ass with both hands and picking me up. He supported all of my weight while my legs wrapped around his waist. His lips separated from mine so he could instead place little nips and bites along my neck.

It seems any talk of strategy would come later.

The next morning I returned to my room to find Caitlyn still sound asleep flat on her back like a starfish. She was so cute. After thinking for a moment I crawled along the bed and straddled her waist. I then began to pepper her face with quick little kisses.

"Time to wake up Bestie."

**Caitlyn**

This was the best morning. I had a really good dream. Laura was in it. Honestly I thought last night was a dream but Laura's kisses woke me up, turning my dream into reality. Laura is the ideal alarm clock.

"Five more minutes." I whisper playfully while reaching up to wrap my arms around her neck.

She leaned down until her lips were less than an inch from mine. She had peppered kisses against my forehead, cheeks, chin, nose, but not my lips. I took the initiative to press mine against hers. We took an extra five minutes to leave the bed.

We performed our usual morning routine but things were definitely different between us. In a good way. Even though we took a shower last night Laura took another one this morning. I was clean but I joined her anyway. She had fresh hickies and finger marks but no bruises. Brandon was being more careful with her. She insisted she didn't mind the marks he left. I believed her but that wasn't going to stop me from trying to soothe her sores. Our shower took much longer than usual.

As we got ready for the day we kept exchanging affectionate glances. I didn't know how exactly to feel about my relationship with Laura now. Were we still just best friends? I've never thought "that way" towards a girl. I've always liked boys and still do. Maybe I could talk to Ms. Plum about this. She was the only adult I knew besides Mei. I didn't feel like Mei would be much help. Not that I thought she was stupid or anything. I just never had that kind of relationship with Mei. She was our servant.

Maybe I shouldn't think like that.

Mei was almost finished making breakfast this morning. She was always the first one up in the morning. Laura and I helped her. She used to protest, insisting on doing everything herself. That didn't last long. Laura could be very persuasive when she wanted to be.

As we set the table Ms. Plum showed up. I couldn't talk to her now about Laura but I made a mental note to bring it up privately later.

"Morning Ms. Plum." Laura and I said at the same time.

"Morning ladies. Caitlyn how was your sleep?"

"Much better than usual." I said while stealing a glance to Laura.

Ms. Plum nodded and took her seat across the dining room table from where Laura and I would sit.

"I'm so glad to hear that." She replied, taking out a book and securing her reading glasses.

Ms. Plum despite not being 30 yet had a classical grace to her. She was so mature, intelligent, capable, athletic, and kind. She was assertive and spoke with authority as our tutor but knew when to show patience. I admired her.

Laura and I helped Mei set the table. Mei set out one more plate than usual. I almost forgot. He would be here too.

Ms. Plum gave Mei a curious look.

"Mei dear, will someone else be joining us this morning?"

Mei nodded as she set the silverware.

"His Majesty."

Ms. Plum raised a brow.

"I see."

I had to remember that Ms. Plum never actually met Brandon in person. She knew he was Brightburn but we didn't speak of it. I have no idea how she felt about that. Working for Brightburn. The person who destroyed Washington.

Ms. Plum wasn't easy to read. She picked up a fork as if it were a normal day. I followed her lead. Before I got the chance to take a bite we heard footsteps in the distance.

Laura sprung up from her seat excitedly. Mei hurried towards the living room where the stairs were.

"Come on Caitlyn."

Laura beckoned to me while reaching out her hand. I hesitated. Ms. Plum calmly rose from her seat and wiped her lips with a napkin.

"Caitlyn." Ms. Plum called my name with authority while gracefully placing her hands against her pelvis and moving to follow Mei.

Hearing Ms. Plum's voice made me get up despite how nervous I was. I grabbed Laura's hand and let her lead me along.

Mei and Ms. Plum were in the hallway standing at the bottom of the stairs. They were both looking up to watch Brandon descend the steps. Laura tugged me forward to stand by Ms. Plum's side. I had a vice grip on Laura's hand.

Brandon moved with deliberate steps, his head held high. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans. Across his torso was a striped short-sleeved blue shirt. Underneath that he wore a long sleeve red shirt that covered his arms. His attire was similar to what he wore as a kid but It was form fitted, making it easy to notice his bulk underneath it all. I must not have gotten a good enough look at him before. I don't remember him having so much muscle. It's not something you really see on a teenager except for maybe aspiring athletes.

In the middle of Brandon's shirt was a blood red image of his symbol. Mirrored B's. It looked to be sewed on. I imagined that once he puts on his mask and cape he would be truly horrifying. Now all I felt was anxiety. Especially given the way he looked down on us.

He still had that kingly, commanding aura to him. Except somehow it felt more refined. More natural. I found myself feeling inferior yet again. Feeling that way brought back terrible memories. I began to quiver. Laura letting go of my hand didn't help.

"Your majesty." Mei and Laura chimed in unison while performing a curtsy.

Brandon's seemed to approve but it was hard to tell. His expression barely changed. His gaze shifted over to Ms. Plum who hadn't yet given a curtsy. As they locked gazes Brandon's eyes narrowed. I thought for a second that Ms. Plum was going to challenge him. A chill ran up my spine.

To my relief Ms. Plum gave a small curtsy of her own. This one was less dramatic as Laura and Mei's. I imagined it was the type of bow a queen would perform, as opposed to a princess.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Your Majesty." Ms. Plum spoke in a respectful tone.

I knew Ms. Plum was smart. She was our tutor for a reason. I didn't get to dwell on my admiration of her for too long because soon Brandon's eyes settled on me. Oh god.

I wasn't wearing a dress like the rest of them. Mei was wearing one of her Chinese robes, Laura her pink Princess Peach dress. Even Ms. Plum had on a long skirt that went down to her ankles, with a matching white button-up blouse.

I was in jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I preferred the comfort of pants. A curtsy typically involved a lift of the skirt. Ms. Plum's bow didn't. She kind of just bent at the legs slightly and kept her hands resting against her pelvis. I never really liked doing it so I wasn't good at it. Though I'd try. I didn't want to make Brandon angry.

"Your...Mag…"

Right as I began my awkward bow Brandon spoke.

"No, not you."

His voice was much deeper than I remember. His tone as commanding as his demeanor. I froze, not knowing what to do. I saw a look of sympathy and sadness in his eyes. It was mixed with his regal disposition. He still looked down on me in that superior way but it didn't feel threatening.

"To you it's just Brandon." He said while taking steps towards us.

His overbearing gaze was locked on me. I couldn't maintain eye contact for very long. He stepped right next to me, stopping at my side.

He was tall. I wasn't as short as Laura but our height difference was still very noticeable. Then there was his size. I guess I'd say I'm skinny. Laura too. Brandon was bulky. Maybe it's because he was standing next to four females that made him seem so imposing, and he was still growing.

Brandon stared forward, sparing me his intense gaze.

"Caitlyn, from this point forward I will not harm you. You and only you are exempt from my rule. You needn't bow, speak to me formally or show any other signs of respect and submission. I'll provide anything and everything you request as long as it is within my power to provide. For as long as you live I'll protect you. All you need do is whisper. Beyond listening for that whisper I will not violate your privacy. I won't ask your forgiveness for the things I've done. Nor do I need it. This is something I do because you deserve it. In front of witnesses I make this pact. A pact I swear on the mask of Brightburn will not be broken. I'm sorry for all I've put you through."

Then he walked away. I was stunned. I didn't know what to think. I turned around to stare in disbelief at the back of his head. He walked to the dining room table to sit down at one end of it. A squeeze to my hand snapped me out of shock. I looked down to see Laura's contented smile.

She lead me over to the table and took the seat next to mine. Ms. Plum sat on the opposite end of Brandon. The table was long and rectangular so they were pretty far apart. Laura and I sat to the side of Ms. Plum and Mei sat to the side of Brandon.

We began to eat. Well, they did. I was still too thrown off to pick up a fork. Brandon was staring across the table at Ms. Plum. He broke the silence.

"Laura speaks the world of you."

Ms. Plum matched Brandon's gaze without falter. She was so strong. She sent him a polite smile.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"What makes you worthy enough to be their tutor?"

Brandon was blunt, putting Ms. Plum on the spot. She didn't seem worried. I was worried for her.

"Do you doubt my capabilities?"

Brandon didn't seem to like her response very much. He was about to put some eggs in his mouth but he stopped.

"You would answer my question with a question?"

My head swiveled back to Ms. Plum. I could feel the tension building. She opened her mouth to speak but Brandon interrupted.

"Think carefully about your next words." He warned.

A long silence fell over the table. Brandon went back to eating. He was the only one eating now. My anxiety returned with a vengeance as I stole glances from Brandon to Ms. Plum. I looked over to Laura for some sign that everything would be ok. She didn't have an expression of certainly on her face like she usually does. That's right, she'd been limiting her Sight. I don't think she knew what was going to happen. If she did it didn't show. That made me extremely nervous. I hope Ms. Plum gives the right answer. I didn't want to think about what would happen if she doesn't.

"For nearly 3 years Mei has acted independently of your direction. She has taken care of these two girls. Despite not hearing a word from you she has stayed. Even till this day she remains loyal and carries out your will. She is intelligent, capable, useful, and most importantly, she understands your will."

I didn't know where Ms. Plum was going with this. I looked over to gauge Brandon's reaction. His face was blank while he listened. He was so stoic. I don't think I knew Brandon anymore. Not really. I had no idea what he would do. Laura gave my hand a squeeze, drawing my attention. She was smiling. That made me feel a lot better. This must be a good timeline. Ms. Plum continued.

"These facts are relevant because it is Mei who chose me. She sought me out. Among many other candidates she believed I was best suited for the job. I was top of my class when I obtained both my Masters degree in Psychology and Sociology. I had grants and scholarships. I was in the middle of obtaining my doctorate. I had countless options and I chose to take this position because I'm confident of the value I bring. Mei is confident in me as well or else I wouldn't be here. I'm here because I am worthy. I demonstrate that every day and will continue to do so...if you would allow it Your Majesty."

That was such an amazing answer. Hopefully Brandon felt the same.

He stared at Ms. Plum for a few seconds longer before giving this extremely subtle nod.

"Very well. From this point forward you will send me regular updates on their progress. I want a copy of your curriculum. I'll add to it as I see fit."

Ms. Plum nodded respectfully.

"As you say Your Majesty."

"Is that really necessary?" I blurted out.

I wish that I could grab words out of the air and shove them back in my mouth. My outburst drew Brandon's attention. His harsh gaze bore down on me, making me look away yet again. Maybe harsh isn't the right word. More "intense." He just kind of stared you down. He didn't speak up so I continued without looking at him.

"I really hate the idea of you micromanaging my life. She's already been doing a good job. Can't you just...let her keep doing that?"

I fumbled over my words while I spoke. I was trying to be as respectful as I could while speaking my mind. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

"I'm sorr…

"Ok." Brandon stated.

I looked at him in disbelief. He was back to casually eating his breakfast.

"That's it?"

I was very wary of his answer.

"If you feel it is best then I'll allow her to continue to tutor you and Laura without my interference." Brandon stated as if it was obvious that he should listen to me.

"Oh."

I didn't know what else to say. A tiny giggle erupted right next to me.

"Mei can you pass the syrup?" Laura's happy voice chimed out.

Mei passed the syrup and everyone just...enjoyed their breakfast. I kept stealing glances back to Brandon. He was eating like everyone else. Not another word about the subject of Ms. Plum's education methods. It was like my opinion...mattered.

"So what did you do over the weekend Ms. Plum?" Laura asked after a while.

"The usual Dear. Keeping up with family. Working on my thesis. Preparing this week's curriculum."

"Has he proposed yet?" Laura asked in a devilish manner.

Ms. Plum waved a hand dismissively.

"Perish the thought."

Laura and Ms. Plum always got along really well. They continued their conversation for a while. Brandon was the first to get up from his seat.

"Laura, after your studies today we'll continue our previous conversation." Brandon stated while turning to depart.

"As you wish Your Majesty." Laura's voice rang out.

I was a little curious about what they were talking about but I didn't ask. Brandon glanced briefly towards me. I couldn't help looking away. He left without another word.

"Your Majesty, before you go I'd ask something of you." Ms. Plum called out, causing Brandon to stop right before leaving the dining room.

Brandon looked back to her expectantly.

"When you are free I'd like to speak in private."

Brandon nodded and continued on his way to round the corner into the living room. A moment later I heard the tv come on.

"After helping Mei with the dishes we'll be meeting in your room as usual. Let's not dilly dally." Ms. Plum instructed.

We all helped clean up. It was just like normal except when we headed to our room for study we passed by Brandon. He was hovering in the air in the middle of the living room watching tv. Well, multiple tv's. Brandon had hooked up about half a dozen smaller televisions next to the large one. I don't know when he actually got that done. They were all tuned to different channels.

Brandon hovered with his legs crossed, a laptop sitting atop his lap. He seemed rather content with whatever he was viewing. I didn't get a good enough look.

The rest of the day was pleasant enough. It was a bit harder to focus than usual. I kept thinking about the fact that Brandon was in the living room. Ms. Plum's patience was a godsend.

We did book-work until noon then physical activities until 2pm. We jogged around our neighborhood. The area we were in had a mansion about every one mile. We meditated and did yoga after that. The last half an hour was just relaxation and light conversation. The usual. The sun was shining brightly so we spent most of our time outside. When we got back home Brandon was still in the living room. He wasn't watching tv anymore even though all the screens were on.

A sliding glass door separated the living room from the awning outside. Our mansion was elevated on a hill so you could see the forestry for miles. You could even see the city far off in the distance. Brandon stood outside with his back facing us.

He turned to look our way. Laura gave him a little finger wiggle. He smiled at her. When his eyes settled on me I didn't give myself time to register whatever expression he'd make. I turned away and hurried to my room.

**Brandon**

She still feared me. Hated me. Not that I blame her. I've tried to move on but I found that impossible. No matter what I did, how long I stayed away, I couldn't get her out of my mind. At one point I spent a while talking to a psychologist. Such a waste of time.

I've sought the advice and counsel of various mentors I've encountered on my travels. Each offered interesting perspectives. Yet none really helped. How could they? No matter their experience, their wisdom, they were still sheep. We were too fundamentally different. Some would call my thoughts towards their kind arrogance. I point it out as simple fact. How could anyone on this planet help me when no one could possibly understand me?

So I bare her resentment. I thought it would be easier but with Caitlyn nothing was ever easy.

"Have you decided when Brightburn will return?"Laura spoke up, snapping me out of my dark thoughts.

She walked over to stand at my side. She stood with a grace similar to her teacher. I felt that no one in the world could possibly understand me. Laura tossed that belief into question. She offered a stark juxtaposition to Caitlyn. Where Caitlyn caused me in endless amount of grief, Laura always seemed to cheer me up. I can't say my feelings for Laura are as strong as they are for Caitlyn. With Caitlyn there is something...visceral in me that craves her with every fiber of my being. Maybe it's because I cannot have her love that I want it so badly. I fear that even if I were to get it I would still be unsatisfied. Whatever future I have with Caityn, even if it were mutual love, there would be a constant struggle.

However every time I think about a future with Laura it's always so bright. I wished that I craved Laura as much as I did Caitlyn. Hopefully one day I will. She is more than worthy.

"Still waiting for the perfect moment?" Laura questioned.

I must have been lost in my thoughts again. I smiled at her and turned to walk back into the living room, grabbing the remote off the couch. Laura followed. I really liked that. It was a small thing but gave me a surprising amount of satisfaction. I grabbed her around the waist with my free arm and pulled her against my side. She let out an adorable squeal and leaned against me.

If only she were Caitlyn. She was just so...perfect. Something Caitlyn would never be. I should stop comparing them. Laura deserves better. I placed my hand along her ass and got myself a good handful. She gazed up at me with a twinkle in her eye. She deserves the world.

"It's decided." I finally spoke up while turning the channel on the largest screen. Jennifer Wong, that reporter I saved, was in the middle of giving a report.

**Laura**

He did that thing with the side of his mouth again as he watched the television. I almost jumped his bones right there. I suppose that could wait a few more minutes.

**Paris** **  
****  
**"This is Jennifer Wong reporting live from Paris to give regular updates on the Global Coalition of Defense. The Prime Minister of Britain arrived by plane just a few minutes ago. She is an important voice on the world stage. Tomorrow will mark the fourth meeting of the Global Coalition of Defense. As your source for all things Brightburn, I, Jennifer Wong, have been given exclusive access to the unveiling of the Coalition's new line of defense weaponry built specifically to combat Brightburn and any other of his kind. Hold on…"

Jennifer paused to listen to a voice coming from the microphone in her ear.

"The President of the United States is said to be arriving within the hour. The United States has given more funding to the Coalition than all other countries combined. Many are curious about what will be unveiled tomorrow. Nearly every major world leader will be in attendance to discuss the direction of the Coalition…"

**Elsewhere**

Twelve robed figures stood in a circle looking down at a pool of water which displayed Jennifer Wong's broadcast.

"Is the Sisterhood ready?" One hooded figure spoke.

"Ready and eager. We've waited a lifetime for this. We simply need the final decree." Another figure replied.

"Yet the one who would give that decree is absent."

A purple, velvet veil acting as the entrance to the room was pushed aside by a dark skinned woman. She was dressed in a flowing black dress. The long skirt trailed along the floor behind her. She gazed upon the dozen with bright blue eyes. Each hooded figure gave a small bow of their head to greet the middle aged woman.

"We are on the eve of the most glorious day in the Sisterhood's history and it's commander is missing?"

The other women lowered their hoods, revealing feminine faces.

"The young princess is having a bit of fun before battle My Queen." Stated a grey haired woman who looked to be at least 70.

The queen dawned an amused smirk while walking over to the elder. She gently caressed the woman's cheek.

"Where is my daughter?"

**Africa** **  
****  
**A caravan of trucks drove down a dark road under the cover of night. Each housed over a dozen woman cramped in the back, hauled around like cattle. A man sat with each group of women, watching over them with an AK-47 in hand. The women were malnourished, bruised. Many had torn clothes. Some didn't wear any clothes at all. They huddled together, cowering as their captors watched over them.

The caravan headed towards their headquarters. A large complex where these woman would be prepared for a life of slavery.

The first car in the caravan arrived at the gate to their base. He immediately noticed something was off. No one was around to open the gate. The guards usually posted on the wall were nowhere to be found. The man tossed his cigarette and hopped out of the truck. A few other of his cohorts joined him. They spoke to each other in their native tongue, pointing at random locations.. In various places the walls were covered in blood.

They readied their guns, two moving forward to open the gate manually. It slid free. Another source of alarm. Typically the gate couldn't be opened from the outside. An operator would open it from the inside.

What those men saw inside caused a panic. One man shouted and fell on his ass in terror, causing every other man in the caravan to hop from their trucks and rush forward on foot.

The outside was a yard where members of their militia were trained. Now it was a graveyard. Dozens of men hung from trees. Many were disembowel.

The man who headed the caravan shouted orders and the group ventured further into the complex. The complex was filled with small buildings and shacks. Each shack bore a new horror. People these men called friends were pinned to the wall with swords, many hung from the ceiling by a rope. The smell was foul.

Finally the group of men made it to the largest building. They cautiously approached the door. One man kicked it in to be greeted by a sea of naked women. The women were scared and bruised, but standing. Each holding their own AK-47 in shaky hands. Former victims of the encampment. The caravan leader screamed at them in their native tongue, the men pointing a gun their way. The women didn't move. One man fired, intending to kill a single woman to prove his point.

The bullet never made it to its destination.

The bullet was suspended in the air, frozen by an invisible force. The building was two stories. There were no lights and barely any of the naked women spoke. They glared at the men with pure hate. The men continued to scream before unloading their weapons. A pile of bullets began to form as if passing into an invisible barrier which caught the bullets and froze them in the air. When the men ran out of ammo footsteps were heard on the second floor. A foreign woman revealed herself.

Her skin was more fair than the others, but her hair just as black. Her dark strands were fastened into braids on the top of her head and flowed down to become more free and loose near her shoulders. She adorned dark red armor, what appeared to be a metal corset covering her torso. Embroidered over the corset was a black metal owl who's wings made the shape of a W and formed a protective barrier along the woman's chest.

She put a foot, which was covered in knee high grieves, on the railing and kicked off of it, jumping from the second floor and landing right in front of the closest man. Her dark skirt fluttered through the breeze as she descended. When she landed one men fell. Her black sword carved him in two, causing both halves of his body to split apart and erupt in a fountain of blood.

The other men were shaken, fumbling to reload their weapons. A few managed to do so before the woman took another step, unloading their clip at her face. She raised her left hand to reveal a golden rope wrapped around her arm. It glowed subtly, causing the bullets to freeze in the air.

Some men attempted to run but were stopped by another group of women dressed similarly to the one in the house. A difference between them was that these other women wore full body armor with metal helmets covering their faces. They slaughtered the men with ease, driving their swords through their throats.

"Cowards." One armored woman spoke up.

"What shall we do with the rest Princess Apollyon?"

The princess moved closer to the men, chopping off their hands and reveling in the bloody mess she caused. She did so with a satisfied smile painting her blackened lips. Once each man was relieved of their hands Apollyon looked back on the group of naked women. She spoke in their language.

"Take back your power."

The group of women hesitated. One of them walked forward and unloaded her gun into a man's face. The others soon followed. Apollyon and her two guards watched approvingly from the side. Apollyon wore a necklace with a black crystal attached. It began to glow purple. A voice spoke from the crystal.

"I trust you've had your fun."

Apollyon smirked while reaching a bloody hand up to grab her crystal.

"Almost. I still have time before morning Mother. There are a few more camps I plan to visit."

"It would be a shamed if you were late to your big day."

"Duly noted Mother."

The crystal stopped glowing as Apollyon turned around and suddenly took off into the air. The lasso on her armed glowed as she flew. The other armed woman whistled. As they did large beasts appeared from the shadows, previously imperceptible to normal eyes.

The beasts looked prehistoric. A mix between a bear and a bat. Yet they were the size of Elephants. The women climbed on top their beasts before the animals spread their large, bat-like wings and took off into the air at speeds which shouldn't have been possible for something their size. They kicked up a hurricane of sand beneath them. They followed behind their princess. News reports the next morning would tell of multiple slave camps which were raided, the women freed, and the men murdered in gruesome ways. Most by hanging and disembowelment. The symbol of Brightburn was carved into several bodies.

**Apollyon**

I returned back to the island to greet my Sisters. This would be the morning. Mother met me atop the balcony.

"They await you."

She placed a hand on my cheek in a tender caress, not minding that my face was covered in blood.

"This day will be glorious." I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice.

Mother stepped to the side to make way for me on the balcony. My sisters were gathered below, their dark armor illuminated by the morning sun. Nothing needed to be said.

I slammed my fist against my right breast, causing my armor to emit a loud metallic clang. My sisters mimicked me. I could see it on their faces. They were as excited as I was.

I took off into the sky. They soon followed on the backs of their Rackjai. We were legion. The world would come to know us soon. The army of Brightburn.

**End of Chapter 10 **

So what do you think of Apollyon? It took me a while to think of the best way to introduce her. I found an image of Wonder Woman who's outfit I liked and that's what I modeled Apollyon's outfit based off of. I don't think I can show links here but if you search "Dark Wonder Woman" in Google the first image is the model I used. It's fanart by the artist "Royy_Ledger."

Also the kiss between Laura and Caitlyn probably came as a surprise. It seemed to fit. My fingers decided it was the right thing to write. This doesn't mean they are together. I think it fits their characters to take their adoration for each other to another level. Who knows where that will go. My fingers are mysterious. Anyway, see you next Sunday! Thanks for reading and staying engaged. Let me know what you think!


	11. Pulp Fiction

**Author note: **Read this to understand this chapter. So let me tell you guys a bit about how I write. I write fanfiction for fun, as a hobby. I work a full time job. I write when I get inspiration but it is hard work. Sometimes I can't stop writing and other times I just kind of drop off the radar and stop posting for weeks or months. I lose the motivation to put in the effort. I'm always struggling with that because again, writing fanfiction is a hobby. One thing that stops me from writing is going through the motions of writing a coherent story. Let me explain.

Sometimes I'll see the direction the story needs to go but I know that I'm not really excited to write about it. For example, introducing Apollyon's character. Quite honestly I didn't think too much about it because Apollyon isn't super interesting to me. Not by herself anyway. She is interested in the context of her interactions with Brandon and the girls. But I have very little interest in fleshing out her character on her own. That was going to be the next chapter and I was really not excited to write it. So I wrote this chapter instead. Something that has been on my mind and is a lot more interesting to me.

This chapter is a scene from years in the future. If you've ever seen the movie "Pulp Fiction" this would make more sense. This is a scene that I know will definitely happen. The moment where Laura and Cailtyn finally face the consequences, the real consequences of Caitlyn deciding to stay for Laura. This scene would take me a really long time to get to if I were just writing the story in one linear flowing narrative. I doubt I'd ever get to it depending upon my motivation to keep writing. So since this scene has been on my mind and so interesting, I'm just skipping straight to it. This chapter is a few years in the future. Hope you enjoy.

**On with the story!**

**Caitlyn**

"I hate you!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Brandon stared me down stoically.

"You will respect my rules." He threatened.

He was so annoying.

"Fuck your rules. This is my house too!"

Brandon scoffed and turned his back to walk away. I followed.

"You childish, egotistical son of a bitch! You can't keep doing this. I don't have to be here. The only reason I'm still here is because for some fucked up reason Laura tolerates you. As long as I'm here I have the right to do whatever I want."

I was livid. He ignored me, walking up the stairs towards his room.

"Are you fucking listening!?"

He turned around suddenly and raised his fist. I glared at him. His fist drove straight through the wall to our side. He caused a miniature explosion of drywall. I was of course unharmed. I'd long since gotten used to his empty threats. I raised a hand to poke him in the chest as hard as I could without breaking my own finger on his body.

"You need to get over yourself. You may be able to treat everyone else like your own personal slave but I won't stand for it."

He turned his back to me again and let out a grunt of annoyance before disappearing.

"Fucking Coward!"

"Caitlyn."

Laura stood at the bottom of the stairs with a worried expression. Today she wore her Cinderella dress, gloves and all. She filled it out nicely, much better than when she was younger. She'd been wearing that a lot lately. She knew it was Brandon's favorite.

Laura fidgetted while looking up at me. I moved quickly down the stairs and grabbed her hand.

"We have to leave."

I tugged her behind me. She reached down to lift her skirt slightly so she wouldn't trip as I sped towards the front door.

"Caitlyn please, I know you both have been fighting more and more lately…"

"Laura, we can't stay here." I insisted.

I flung the front door open and dragged Caitlyn down the walk way.

"I can't leave. This can still work if you give it…"

"No!"

I'd had enough. I turned and looked at her desperately. Something came over me. I kissed her. More passionately than I have in a while. She placed a hand against her chest in a delicate manner and fluttered her eyes shut.

I pulled away, reaching up to caress her cheek.

"Laura, this is it. I can't stay here a moment longer. Not with that...psychopath. That tyrant. Please just come with me. I know there is nothing I can say to change your mind about how you feel about him. I know you believe in him. You have faith in him. You...love him…"

God it was hard to admit that. It sickened me. I didn't have the strength to hide how disgusted I was.

"He treats us like dogs, like his slaves. We have no rights. He takes what he wants and expects the world in return. Just come with me." I pleaded.

"Caitlyn…" She began.

I already knew her answer.

"Please...Laura...I need you. Please. I can't stay here but I can't be without you. Please."

I dropped to my knees and buried my face in her stomach. I'll have to apologize later for ruining her favorite dress with my tears.

She hugged me close and caressed the back of my head.

"I'll talk to him, just give it another chance. It will be better. I'll…"

"You're defending him!?" I glared up at her.

It's the first time I've ever looked at her that way.

"After what he continues to do to us. Really!?"

I could barely think. My chest was on fire. I felt like I was going to pass out I was so flustered. I saw how much I was upsetting Laura but I didn't care. I couldn't care. I just needed her to listen to me.

"I love you Caitlyn." She whispered solemnly.

I knew what she really meant. She was apologizing and assuring me how much she cared about me because she was telling me no. I could never convince her. I couldn't get her to understand how much she meant to me. She was choosing Brandon over me. I get why yet I just couldn't handle it. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fucking fair. I can't do this. I can't. I screamed at the ground until my throat was raw.

Laura looked down at me sympathetically. I stayed on my knees staring forward with a blank expression. In this moment I couldn't feel anything. I didn't want to feel anything. Nothing mattered. Brandon had taken everything from me.

He wins.

I slowly rose to my feet and looked past Laura's head. She was talking to me but I couldn't hear what she was trying to say. I barely even registered that her lips were moving. I turned around and just walked. I don't know where I was going to go. I didn't even bother packing my things. I just left. Or at least I tried to. I only got a few steps.

Skinny arms engulfed me from behind, stopping me from moving forward.

"Caitlyn. Caitlyn!" I could finally hear Laura's voice.

She was yelling at me in a panic.

"Yes Laura."

My voice was much calmer than I thought it would be.

"Caitlyn don't go." She pleaded.

I turned to glance at her out of the corner of my eye. She was crying. I smiled, resolved.

"It's ok. We'll keep in touch by phone. We'll talk every day. And sometimes Brandon will even let us visit each other."

That was what Laura told me all those years ago back when I first decided to stay for her. We both knew I was lying.

"I'll go." Laura spoke up suddenly.

I stared at her doubtfully.

"No, Brandon needs you. If he doesn't have you one way or another he'll make our lives miserable. If not him then the people of the world he'll create. I remember you saying that. It makes sense. It's ok. Goodbye Laura."

There was no emotion in my words. Just pure, cold logic. She didn't let me move. I tried but her vice grip kept me in please.

"Laura, please let me go."

She did let me go but only for a moment. She walked out in front of me and rose up on her tippy toes. Her gloved arms wrapped around my neck as her lips crashed into mine.

I couldn't help returning the kiss. I could feel my heart pounding faster and faster. Tasting her lips seemed to bring life to me. I almost lamented it. I didn't want to feel, yet she knew exactly how to push my buttons.

I grabbed her shoulders and started to shove her away to her displeasure.

"No, you'll only make it harder for…"

She interrupted my words with another kiss. Pushing forward and engulfing me again. She had me panting. She jumped into my arms, knocking me over onto my back until she was laying atop me. My arms moved from her shoulders to her waist. I held her tightly

Our tongues danced. Her saliva dribbled down my chin. I was in a daze, my cheeks burning red. After a few long, blissful moments Laura pulled back from that kiss to look down on me with a loving gaze.

"We're leaving." She insisted.

I hesitated.

"Really?"

She ran her fingers through my hair. The kisses started up again. This time she peppered them in brief spurts in between words.

"Really really. I'll try to work things out with Brandon when the time comes Ok? I choose you. You. My precious Caitlyn. I'll never leave you. I'll never let you leave me. No matter what. We are stuck together, forever. For better or for worse."

Her voice was so sweet, so tender. All the emotion that had drained from me earlier had now returned. I was overwhelmed. I buried my face in her neck and squeezed my arms tightly around her as if she'd float away if I let go.

"I love you Laura. So much. Thank you."

"I love you too Caitlyn. Now and forever."

Minutes later we were both running down our familiar road, hand in hand. We didn't know where we were going. We hadn't even talked about it. We were together. That's all that mattered.

Thankfully Laura had more foresight than me. She brought her credit card and used it to order us a hotel room for the night. We'd figure out where to go in the morning. Tonight it was just nice to be away from that house.

**Hours later…**

Caitlyn."

"Yes Bestie?"

I looked down at Laura. We were snuggled up together on a hotel bed. She rested her head atop my breasts like she used to do when we were younger. We were already in our nighttime gowns.

"Did you really like him?"

"I wouldn't have snuck him into our room if I didn't."

She shook her head.

'I mean like...really like him. Enough to make him your boyfriend. Maybe even your husband."

I frowned and stared up at the ceiling. Laura watched me carefully.

"I didn't really know him long enough or well enough to make that decision."

"But you were dating him for months."

"It's not long enough to really get to know a person."

"Mmm."

Laura began drawing circles in my belly. I could see she was deep in thought.

"You think he'll still want to see you?" Laura continued.

I released a heavy sigh.

"After what Brandon did to him I doubt it. I texted him but he hasn't responded. You'd probably know that answer better than me."

"For what it's worth, I liked him."

I rolled my eyes.

"You like everybody I date."

She smiled and tilted her head to kiss my chin.

"Mhm."

She yawned, a contented smile on her face after that. I stared up at the ceiling tiredly. What we did today was a big move. Running away like that. I was always free to leave but taking Laura with me was dangerous. I decided to think about it later. Tonight I just wanted to enjoy a peaceful night with Laura. Our first night free from him. The last thing I saw before falling to sleep was Laura's beautiful, contented face snuggled atop my breasts.

Distant voices woke me up in the middle of the night. I didn't feel Laura near me. I groggily opened my eyes to see that Laura wasn't there. I heard her voice in the far corner of the room.

"Laura?" I whispered tiredly while rolling over.

I saw her near the window. She was fully dressed in her white dress. My vision was blurry. I took a moment to wipe the sleep from my eyes.

"What's going on? Why are you dressed?"

She didn't answer me. When I was done wiping me eyes I gazed upon her again. She had a worried expression. The room was pitch black, our window was closed. Yet on the other side of the window I saw him. That bastard.

I was up the very next second, storming over to the window and sliding it open to glare daggers at him.

We were on the 10th floor of the hotel. He hovered in the air. I don't know how long they were talking but I didn't like it.

"Get the fuck out of here!"

I had absolutely no patience.

"Caitlyn please." Laura tried to calm me down by resting a gentle touch along my shoulder.

I ignored her.

"Can't you take a hint. We don't want to be around you!"

Brandon was usually pretty stoic but now I could see my words were getting to him.

"I said you could leave at any time, but I'm taking Laura back." Brandon spoke commandingly.

"The hell you are. She is no longer your slave."

Brandon was taken aback.

"She isn't a slave. She…"

"Then what they fuck do you call it? A pet? Don't pretend like you have a real relationship. She just does everything you say, she never challenges you, she pleases you. You think that's a relationship?"

He didn't answer right away so I continued.

"Laura deserves better than someone that treats her like a dog. A dog you can fuck!"

He narrowed his eyes. I didn't care. When he saw my indifference his gaze shifted to Laura.

"Is that how you feel?"

Laura opened her mouth to speak but I didn't give her a chance.

"She'll say anything she thinks you want to hear. Why do you think she's stayed this long? Just because you are superior? Because she loved you from the beginning? Even after you murdered her parents and all her friends? Why do you think she has been so nice to you?"

That got his attention.

"It's because of her Sight. She sees what will happen to the world if you don't have a loyal dog to fuck and stroke your gigantic ego. She isn't staying for you. She is staying because if she doesn't then she won't survive, no one close to you will survive. She is doing it to protect herself, to protect those she cares about. To protect them from you. What love she has for you is born out of terror. Out of fear. It's not real. It's the love a slave grows for a slave master when the slave loses all hope of escape. She's smart enough to never drop the act but I won't let you keep treating her like a piece of meat."

I could see the doubt in Brandon's eyes now. He was always so confident, so certain. It was cathartic to see his confidence falter. Laura shook her head frantically.

"That's not true. I…"

I pounded my fist against the window seal, quieting Laura. A long silence fell over us.

"Brandon, answer me this. How is what you have with Laura different from having a dog you can fuck?"

I stared at him. He matched my gaze.

"I take care of her."

"Like you would a dog."

"I get her gifts and…"

"Like you would your favorite dog."

"I love her."

I didn't have to say it again. He got my point. I grabbed laura's hand and tugged her behind me. She stumbled a bit but stayed on her feet.

"There are literally thousands of girls who would kill to be in Laura's position. To stroke your ego, act as your teddy bear, listen to all your bullshit, never defy you or say anything you don't like. Always do what their told, only wear what you want them to wear. Act obedient, suck your cock. You can find anyone else. Girls would line up for miles to be the slave of the great Brightburn."

I spat out that name as spitefully as I could. I wrapped an arm around Laura and tugged her close to me. I didn't see how she was taking all this. I was too focused on telling Brandon off.

"Go find anyone of those girls. Go abduct them into your fucked up Disney fantasy. But Laura deserves better. She deserves someone who will treat her like she matters. Like her opinion fucking matters. Who isn't going to threaten her life or terrorize her if they don't like what she has to say. She deserves someone who loves her unconditionally, even when she isn't a perfect little princess. She should feel able to speak her mind, to be herself without fear of being condemned. You've terrorized her since she was a child. As a self defense mechanism she's shaped herself into your childish idea of a wife, or queen, or what ever stupid idea you have in your head of what a woman should be. You've forced her into a type of relationship where only your feelings matter, only what you want matters. That's not love!'

Brandon's confidence faltered completely. He hung his head low. His long hair obscured his face. I felt like I was finally getting my point through into his thick skull.

"I'm going to take care of her now. I'm going to give her the life she deserves. Go find another dog."

I reached forward, prepared to slide the window closed.

"No...she's more than that. She's special. No one could replace her." Brandon whispered so softly I barely heard it.

It made me scoff.

"Only one of us treats her that way."

I slammed the window shut and turned my back to Brandon. As soon as I did Laura grabbed my face with both hands and stared at me intensely. Her face was barely an inch away.

"Laura please forgive me if I speak harshly. I adore you. Don't ever forget that."

She spoke cryptically, it was strange. Her sentence was rushed as if she had to get the words out quickly or else she wouldn't get the chance to say them. A sense of dread welled up in me. As soon as she spoke the last syllable an explosion went off directly behind me. I swiveled around to see Brandon had broken through the window. No, the entire wall. Faster than I could react to Laura was torn from my grasp and pulled out of the hotel room.

"Laura!"

I reached for her but was nowhere near fast enough to grab her. Brandon's eyes were red. He floated just out of my reach. He held Laura suspended by her arms, kind of like Jesus Christ. Laura had this look in her eye that I've never seen from her. She was trying to smile but she was scared. Did she know this would happen?

"It's ok Caitlyn. I love you."

I was beside myself.

"Brandon if you…"

"She is mine!" Brandon's voice boomed.

I had to cover my ears. His voice was so loud. It shook my entire body. Like hearing the voice of god.

"No one else's. She will forever be mine! Only mine!"

Then he did the unimaginable. Brandon's tore the top of her dress and shot lasers from his eyes right onto Laura's back. Laura released an ear piercing scream. Tears streamed down her face.

"Brandon stop it! Stop it!"

I watched on helplessly as his laser continued to sear into her flesh. I could smell it from where I stood. Laura was shaking and writhing in agony. It was a nightmare. It seemed to last forever. After a while Laura passed out from the pain but Brandon kept going a few seconds longer.

I was dazed and stunned, looking on helplessly. I didn't know what to say, what to think. I was mortified. With Laura unconscious, Brandon held both her wrists in one hand and floated in front of me. His eyes bore down on me in that superior way he always does. His pupils burned red.

"No one will ever forget that." He growled while tossing Laura atop the hotel bed.

He then disappeared. I scrambled over to Laura to look down at her mutilated body in horror. Brandon seared his symbol onto her back, branding her for life.

What have I done?

**Laura**

Oh god it hurt so much. I didn't imagine it would be like this. Someone make it stop.

"Laura?"

I heard Caitlyn's voice but all I could focus on was the pain.

"She needs more medicine!"

"She has already been given the maximum dose. Nurse get her out of here."

"Laura!"

Everything went black again.

I woke up sometime later and it still hurt so much. Why couldn't they make the pain go away?

"Caitlyn." I whispered.

I knew she would be with me.

"Laura."

I heard fumbling off to the side. She grabbed my hand and I finally opened my eyes.

**Caitlyn**

Laura was finally awake. I could see she was still in pain. I'd sat at her bed all morning. She's been unconscious for two days.

"Hey Bestie." I managed to whisper.

My voice wasn't as happy as I wanted it to be. I wanted to sound encouraging but I was on the verge of tears.

Laura was laying on her belly, her torso covered in bandages. She was trembling.

"Hi...bestie." She whimpered out.

I could barely take it.

"I-I'm so happy you're awake."

She looked at me with a half lidded gaze, her eyes not holding the joy and cheerfulness they usually did. She squeezed her lids shut and shuddered, nodding instead of speaking. She clenched my hand tightly. I reached forward to caress her cheek.

"I'm so sorry. I can't believe that bastard did this."

I didn't know whether I was more angry or sad. Her eyes snapped open. Laura looked at me in a way which I'd never seen. She looked...angry.

"You just can't help yourself can you?"

"What?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"You constantly antagonizing him, arguing with him, defying him, just because you know you can."

"You're blaming me for this!?"

How could she?

"Yes!" She screamed before closing her eyes and whimpering in pain.

I barely believed my ears. I could tell she was hurting so much. I felt so helpless and confused.

"Brandon is the one who did this to you. I tried to protect you." I insisted.

Laura took her time before answering. She clenched her teeth and glanced at me with a heated glare. Then she looked away, staring solemnly into the distance.

"You're so stubborn. No matter what I do, what I say, this always happens. In every timeline. I've seen it coming for so long and I tried to change things. I tried to do things differently to prevent it but it always happens. Because of you."

She spoke softly now. Her eyes shifted to me and I saw resentment. I felt a deep pain in my chest like someone hit me with a hammer. Laura resented me? I didn't even think something like that was possible.

"Laura...I…I'm sorry." Was all I could think to say.

I just wanted to make her feel better so she wouldn't look at me that way.

"No you're not. Not really. You are sad that he hurt me but you refuse to change. To accept his rule. You are so damaged that you can't be happy without trying to make him suffer. That's why you brought that boy in uninvited. That's why you made so much noise when you had sex. You knew it would upset Brandon. You knew he would hear. You know he still cares about you. You knew how jealous and angry it would make him yet you did it anyway out of spite. Then you tried to take me away, belittling him, berating him, the one person who can. What the hell did you expect?"

My head dropped in shame.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. If I knew…"

"Then you would have killed yourself."

I snapped my head up in shock.

"What?"

Laura looked away.

"There are only two outcomes after you are pushed to the limit from constantly arguing with Brandon. You decide to leave. If I go with you then this happens because you continue to antagonize him. Every single time. If I stayed with Brandon, if I let you leave alone, then within a month you'd commit suicide. The only thing that changes is how you do it. But it always happens."

I was mortified.

"I can't believe that!"

She shook her head as best as she could in that lying position. Even that small movement intensified her pain.

"Did you forget the state you were in? If I hadn't gone with you your depression would have only gotten worse. You forced my hand. Because you refuse over and over again to listen to me Brandon lashed out in one of the only ways he knew he could. At me. At someone who is close to you."

I was still taking it all in.

"You're so stupid Caitlyn."

Hearing that from Laura struck a chord. I started crying. I couldn't take that. Not from her. She's never spoken to me that way. I stood up ready to leave but she squeezed my hand.

"No, you don't get to run away from this. For once in your life you need to listen to me. Sit down!"

She screamed before snapping her eyes closed and letting out another pathetic whimper. She was moving too much. I complied immediately.

"Ok...ok." I babbled.

I felt like a child being scolded by my mother. This guilt was unbearable.

"You have to be better Caitlyn. Otherwise this keeps happening. Brandon won't hurt you but he'll lash out at those you care about."

"If you know this then why are you defending him? I just don't understand."

I was a mess. She inhaled deeply to calm herself.

"I was very close to being exactly like you, all those years ago."

She took a far off gaze.

"When Brandon killed my parents, all my friends, I was devastated. Something any normal girl would feel. Something I'm sure you felt and still feel to this day knowing that he murdered your mother. That loss would have consumed me as it has you. When the owl gave me the Sight it gave me the ability to see every possible way I could live my life. I had so many choices. In many of those timelines I'd live like you. Bitter, angry, depressed, anxiety-written. I'd lash out at the one who caused me pain, with good reason. Yet I wouldn't find happiness. No matter how much pain I caused them, it wouldn't do anything to mend my scars. I could try to build a life on my own, make a family. That was better but still would be a huge struggle. My trauma would define me."

Her words stabbed like a knife. She knew me so well. How could she not after being with me all these years. We were very similar. Maybe that's why I was drawn to her. She understood me perfectly. Yet now I felt she was using that understanding in a way I always feared. To bring light to my darker side. She continued.

"Then there was another choice. A brighter choice. A life lived by Brandon's side. Of every possible outcome that was by far the happiest. Moving past what he had done and seeing what could be. That's why I defend him. Because I know I will be happiest with him. Even happier were I to just be with you."

I was mortified.

"You're happier with Brandon than me?"

She narrowed her eyes. I could see her resolve.

"Yes. Even if we go off alone your trauma will always bring us down. Most of my time will be spent counseling you. You're a black hole Caitlyn."

Why was she doing this to me?

"I'm sorry." I could barely get the words out.

She sighed.

"It's ok. It's one of the reasons I love you. You're human. This is what happens to people when they've gone through what you've gone through. You don't need to apologize for that. I'm just speaking my mind. We have our happy moments but it is always brought down by our more human moments. It's what life is. These kinds of ups and downs. This is exactly why I need Brandon."

She saw the confusion in my eyes. She squeezed my hand. I managed to squeeze back despite how devastated I was.

"You were right to call Brandon's ideal relationship a Disney fantasy. It is. That's the point. In that life there is so much joy, so much freedom. It's a simple life. All I have to do is please him and he gives me the world. Just my smile brightens his day. You can call it whatever you want. Compare it to a relationship you can have with a dog, call it slavery. I don't care. Brandom makes me happy. Obeying him, pleasing him, standing by his side, it gives me more pleasure than any other life I could possibly live. Because I know he'll appreciate me. I know only I can give him that life. Our relationship is beyond love. It's transcendent. I love him with all that I am. And now...thanks to you, he'll truly love me. Even more than you."

"More than me?"

The idea that Brandon loved me was sickening, yet I knew that he did. I've always known. She nodded with a contented smile.

"This was the last thing that needed to happen. From now on he won't care what you do with others. Now all he'll want is me."

Laura was so pleased to say that. It almost felt like she were gloating. Or maybe she was just proud. Either way it was easy to see how much this meant to her. He much he meant to her.

"Caitlyn."

She snapped me out of my thoughts. She was staring me in the eyes intensely.

"Yes...Bestie?"

Were we still best friends? I hoped so but I wasn't sure anymore.

"I've always supported you haven't I?"

"Of course you have."

"I've always been there for you."

"Yes Laura. Always."

I didn't know where she was going with this but I had to let her know that I appreciated her. She was angry with me and all I wanted was to fix things between us.

"Now I'm going to be selfish. I need you to do something for me."

"Anything!" I blurted out.

I froze and waited with baited breath. What was she going to ask? I'm sure I wouldn't like it yet it was Laura who was asking. How could I deny her?

"You can never again speak ill of Brandon or break his rules without my express permission."

"What?"

She repeated herself. I could tell how serious she was.

"How can I make that promise? Especially after he did this to you."

She paused, grimacing in pain. Oh god.

"Caitlyn please…"

I was torn.

"...I know what I am asking. You and Apollyon are the only people in the world who can speak to Brandon the way you do. The only ones who can defy him, disrespect him, shout at him. I know the power you feel that gives you. The satisfaction, the catharsis of it. Trust me when I tell you that having that power won't make you any happier. It will only continue to make you and those around you miserable. Including me. I know it doesn't seem fair. Brandon has done horrible things. I'm sure you think he is evil. Someone should be able to tell him off. But the world simply doesn't work that way. Like it or not this is Brandon's world. Brightburn's world. Life isn't fair and never has been. You have to accept that. Do this for me. I'll make sure that any rules he imposes will be reasonable. Trust me to protect you from him. Please...make this vow. If you don't you'll never stop causing the suffering of those you care about. Whether it be me, your lovers, and even your children. Caitlyn...do this for me."

I was silent for a while after that. I should just make the promise but something inside me made it so difficult. I needed this. The ability to hurt Brandon. Yet was right, it didn't make me happy. But I couldn't stand the thought of just sitting there and watching him get everything he wanted, including Laura. Was it my pride that wanted so badly to refuse? I wasn't sure.

"Caitlyn goddammit! Promise me!"

Laura screamed at the top of her lungs, rising slightly from her lying position on her belly. She soon collapsed and whined out in agony.

"Laura, I'm sorry. Ok...ok."

I was shaking, I didn't know how to help her. The doctor said they'd already given her the max amount of drugs.

"Say it." She said through gritted teeth.

She was in so much pain yet her priority was getting me to make that promise. I had to stop thinking. I had to do this for her.

"I promise."

"You promise what!?"

I wiped the tears from my face and held her hand in both mine now, caressing her desperately.

"I promise not to speak badly about Brandon or break his rules anymore."

"Kiss me and swear on our love that you won't break the promise you made today."

Swear on our love? What had she seen with her Sight that terrified her so much that she felt the need to be this forceful? I don't think I wanted to know. Hopefully doing this would prevent that dark future. Laura was the only person in the world that I had left. The only person I loved. How could I break a promise made on a bond as strong as ours? As strong as I hoped our bond still was.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers.

"On our Love, I swear not to break this promise."

Laura let out a heavy sigh and clenched her eyes shut. She began to cry. I think the pain was too overwhelming.

"Thank you...Bestie."

Her voice sounded so weak.

"You're welcome Laura. I love you."

"I l-love you...too."

She went still. I looked over to the heart monitor and saw her heart beat at a steady rhythm. She had passed out. I sat there for a long while going over our conversation, the promise I'd made. How Laura talked to me, screamed at me. I had plenty of time to think while sitting at her bedside.

The nurses and doctors came and went. They had a few questions for me but they didn't probe too much. I could feel their fear. They knew who had done this. It was all too obvious.

After a few hours Laura began to whisper in her sleep. It was hard to hear. I moved closer carefully so as to not disturb her.

"Brandon...please come to me."

She was calling out to him. I gritted my teeth and bowed my head in frustration. I had to remember my promise. Maybe he would disappear again like he did all those years ago. Part of me wanted that but another part of me wanted him to come. As much as I didn't want to admit it I knew he would make Laura feel better. Right now that was all that mattered.

I did this to Laura. I had to take responsibility. She said I was a black whole. I get in the way of her happiness. That ends today.

**Brandon**

She was calling out to me. After what I'd done she still wanted to see me. How could a girl be so perfect?

I stared into the everflowing eruptions of the sun. Eruptions of fire washed over me periodically. This is where I came to meditate. I'd been here for the past two days. All I could think about was her.

Laura was a goddess. I thought back to the last few years, reflecting on how Laura was always at my side. Always loyal, always sweet, always kind, always...perfect. Her smile gave me life, the smell of her shampoo was euphoric. Her eyes were gorgeous. I've stared into those blue oceans for countless hours. When she spoke it was like hearing the voice of an angel.

And I maimed her.

Her body was supple, mature. She kept herself in good shape. I loved grabbing her wide hips. Then there were the outfits. Her princess dresses. She was radiant in them. Often she'd keep her dress on and I'd just remove her panties when we had sex. My little Princess.

Now her body was forever scarred.

I was absolutely disgusted with myself. For the first time in years. Apollyon kept trying to contact me through that necklace she gifted me all those years ago when she convinced me to marry her. The rock glowed purple and like always her annoyed voice rang out. Even in outer space her shrieking was ear piercing. I told her I was not to be bothered and ignored her after that. She was angry of course but I couldn't care less.

I didn't want to see anyone, talk to anyone. Not even Ben. I thought about going to see what Videogames he was playing today but I wasn't even in the mood for that. It kind of surprised me because Ben, similar to Laura, was always a fun person to be around. Yet not even Ben and his Xbox could tear my thoughts away from Laura. My sweet Laura.

How could I have lost control again? There were a million other ways to prove my point. Now I'd done something I couldn't take back. Even if she wanted to see me again I'd be reminded every day of the terrible deed I'd done. Done to the person who is least deserving of such barbarism. I was very quickly receding back into despair. This was more profound than when I destroyed Washington D.C. in front of Caitlyn. What pulled me out of my self loathing was a heavenly voice whispering out to me.

"Brandon, please come to me." Laura beckoned.

I knew seeing her would be hell on me yet who gives a shit about how I feel? If Laura wanted something she was going to get it.

I sped off and was at the hospital in seconds. It takes around 8 minutes for light to get from the sun to the Earth. I bent the universe to my will to arrive far faster than that, as I had done many times in the past. Yet there was something different about today. I acted on Laura's will. If she told me to obliterate China or behead an orphanage full of children I wouldn't even hesitate. Anything for her.

I arrived through the hospital's front door unannounced. It was a big hospital, busy bodies bussled in the lobby. It took only a few seconds for someone to see my face. A nurse was rushing by when she spotted me. Her eyes widened in surprise. She almost tripped over herself dropping into a curtsy.

"You're Majesty." She announced loud enough for most everyone to hear.

All heads swiveled towards me. A doctor clumsily dropped his clipboard and fell to one knee with his head bowed. There must have been at least 50 people there running around, each one took a moment to show their respect. I waved a hand dismissively. They hurried along back to their business.

"How can we serve you today you're majesty?" A lady behind the visitor's counter asked while performing a brief curtsy.

"Take me to her."

I knew by now that everyone would know who I was talking about. How could they not?

I was lead to Laura's room. I walked at a casual pace, my hand behind my back regally while looking down on my subjects. There wasn't a head that did not bow when they noticed my presence. I was taller than most, and I had a very recognizable appearance even without my mask. At this point my mask had become a sort of crown. I wore it when I meant business. Today I was just Brandon. Either way, I was their king. This hospital was within my realm. It paid its taxes, it bore my mark. I could have just flown through a wall, ceiling or window to get to Laura but there was no need for that. The reason I was here was because I'd lost control. I couldn't continue down that path.

When I got to Laura's room the nurse who lead me there performed another quick curtsy before departing. I paid her little mind. My eyes were on Laura's bandaged form laying just beyond the looking glass.

Seeing her was heartbreaking. I opened the door and Caitlyn's head swiveled to peer my way. I expected her to look upon me with hate like she usually did, but that wasn't the case. She just looked sad. Caitlyn was holding Laura's hand. I suspected she'd been with Laura the entire time.

I stood on the opposite side of the bed from Caitlyn, looking down on Laura in horror.

The sight before me was something out of my worst nightmares. I'd done this. She looked so weak, so broken. Her bandages were stained with blood. They'd probably changed her bandages multiple times by now. Something came over me, a flood of emotion that I didn't think I was still capable of after all this time being king. I dropped to my knees and wept.

Even in front of Caitlyn I wept. I didn't care one bit. Look what I'd done to Laura. Just look at her.

"B-brandon." Laura's tiny voice whispered.

"Laura, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I couldn't help myself.

I dropped my forehead on her bed cushion and wet the sheets with my tears. The sound of her moving drew my attention. She was looking at me with a weak smile. How could she be smiling?

"I'm so glad you came."

I could tell how much pain she was in. I've never hated myself more than I did in this moment. I've always been quite fond of myself. I am superior after all. That fact had become common notion. The entire world had come to accept it. Except for a few rebel factions. But in this moment I didn't feel superior. I tried to put on a smile for her. I'm sure it didn't come out right.

"Who could refuse the call of a princess."

What I wouldn't give to take her pain away.

"You mean Your princess." Laura insisted while reaching her hand towards me.

I took her hand and in both mine. She was so delicate and fragile. Scarring her was like defiling the Mona Lisa, The Sistine Chapel. No, nothing could compare to her.

I laid my forehead against her hand, nodding from her words.

"I'm not worthy. From this day forward I promise to never…"

"Don't." Laura interrupted me.

I raised my head and looked at her in surprise.

"If you promise never to hurt me like you've promised Caitlyn, then how can you ever remind me of my place?"

I was flabbergasted. I heard a sharp gasp from Caitlyn off to the side.

"Your place is wherever you want it to be. I won't force you to be with me a second longer."

Laura let out a tiny giggle. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. That giggle was interrupted by her own wince of pain. I didn't know what to think.

"If I wanted to leave I could have done so years ago. I could have taken Caitlyn with me. I choose to stay for you. I choose to be by your side. I choose to continue to be where I belong, your princess. You are my king and that will never change."

I shook my head frantically.

"You are so much more than that. The rest are sheep but you...you are a goddess."

Laura moved her hand up to caress my cheek. I held her hand to my face.

"I much prefer being your princess. I need you to continue to be my king. Brandon my love, my place is at your side but always below you, as all should be."

"Laura." Cailtyn finally spoke up in shock from the other side of the bed.

"Caitlyn, leave us." Laura commanded.

Caitlyn went wide eyed and hesitated. Ultimately she complied, rising from her seat to exit the room. Laura's gaze never left my face.

"Do you know why I choose to stay with you Brandon my love?"

I bowed my head.

"I've reflected on that constantly. What Caitlyn said made sense. If you leave what kind of life can you live in the type a world I'd create? What kind of life could Cailtyn live? You stay out of fear. I'll alleviate that fear right now. I'll always protect you. I'll…"

"Caitlyn is an idiot." Laura stated bluntly.

I've never heard Laura speak that way about Caitlyn.

"So is anyone who would question our love. I'm tired of explaining myself to them. I'm with you because being with you makes me happy. That's it. Our love is not something you can measure. It doesn't matter how many gifts you do or do not give me, how many times you do or do not hug me, how many ways you do or do not show appreciation that the sheep will recognize and approve of. I don't care if they can't see your love. I FEEL it. I feel it every day that I wake up. You show it in a million different ways by just being who you are. I'm well off enough now where I could build a decent life separate from you. I have been for years. I'm smart enough to protect Caitlyn and I were we to leave. Those futures are far darker than the one with you. I'll never be as happy as I am with you. You are my light."

I can't describe how moved I was by her words. There was nothing I could ever do to show her how much she meant to me.

"But...what I've done…"

"You've reminded the world of what's yours. Nothing more. From this day forward you needn't do anything like this again, right?"

I gazed on her in awe.

"Never."

"All I ask is that you learn from this. I am yours. I've always been yours, and you are mine."

I didn't hesitate.

"Yours now and forever."

She put on a bright smile when she heard me say that. Despite her agony I could tell how happy I made her.

"Say it again." She requested in a dreamy voice.

Seeing my affect on her restored my confidence. I wiped my tears and returned her smile.

"All yours My Love."

As carefully as I could I pressed my lips against hers. She fluttered her eyes closed. This kiss was unique. It had an intimacy that had been lacking all these years. We enjoyed it for a long while.

"Brandon." She whispered.

"Yes My Love."

"If I ever forget my place I need you to remind me."

I listened intently. She continued.

"That's when I'm happiest. For most people they want a type of relationship which is mutual, equal. For many it just makes them miserable, it's a constant struggle. A balancing act. Caitlyn will seek that and she'll never be happy. All I want is to be happy. It's a lot of pressure I'm putting on you. You have to lead us. All I want, all I need is to be by your side as you lead. Right now I could take more power in our relationship, make demands of you, start to argue with you, similar to Apollyon. I know in this moment you'll give me whatever I ask. Yet it won't make me happy. If I ever forget, please remind me. I'm yours, now and always."

Laura was everything. No one else mattered. Not Caitlyn, not Apollyon. No one. She was my princess.

"Of course My Princess. I command you to get better soon. When you get out of this bed we're going to be very busy."

**Laura**

Brandon did that thing with the side of his lips again. I'll have to get a change of panties. This day is one to remember. Now he's mine. All mine. I win.

**Caitlyn**

After a while Laura called me back into the room. In the weeks that Laura took to recover Brandon was constantly at her side. After a while I started going back to my college classes. Laura insisted that I didn't miss too much. I did my make-up work in her room. Brandon was there from morning to night. He respected the visiting hours because the doctor insisted that Laura needed time alone to rest. He'd always return first thing the very next morning.

After a while Brandon brought a guitar. I walked in on him singing a song for Laura that he wrote himself. He actually had a pretty good voice. I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised. He's good at almost everything he does.

Brandon and I spoke very little to each other. I just watched those two being lovey dovey all day. It irked me but I never said a word. Just like I promised. Laura was so happy when Brandon was around. Brandon went back to treating her like a princess except it was different now. He didn't steal glances at me like he used to. He paid me very little mind in general. It's like I didn't matter to him. He was even pleasant to me, if not a bit formal. All his attention was on Laura. I could see it in his eyes. He loved her. Really loved her. He looked at her like he used to look at me. No...it was stronger than that because unlike me, Laura returned his love. It was easy to see that they were each other's world.

The man I'd been dating for the past few months wouldn't even return my texts. This world is so messed up.

**End of Chapter 11. Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	12. A Harsh Reminder

Surprise! I'm back. This has been quite a week for me. The world is going crazy. I took a vacation and actually ended up writing chapters for 3 of my stories, including this one obviously. I might try to pick this story back up and post on Sundays again. We will see. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

**Alright, on with the story!**

**Chapter 12**

**Laura**

"My Precious Princess. Crashed through my life like a tempest. But I still love her so~"

How can his voice sound so...mesmerizing? I just can't get over it. Brandon wrote me another ballet. Every day he had a new one. And each was more enchanting than the last. He strummed his guitar expertly, his gaze never leaving my face.

He's a god.

**Caitlyn**

Today the crowd was larger than usual. It was always so annoying trying to make my way through them. When I rounded the hospital hallway I saw at least 20 people gathered outside of Laura's hospital room. God they were so annoying.

In the weeks that Laura had been in the hospital Brandon began writing her songs and singing to her with his guitar. Turns out I wasn't the only one to notice how good his voice sounded. His singing began to draw crowds in the hospital. Hell, he'd gone viral. The nurses recorded him on their phone. He didn't seem to care because he was so fixated on Laura.

What that meant for me was that now I had to wade through a sea of annoying fans.

"Excuse me."

I couldn't help grumbling at the nurses and a few patients who blocked my path. I ended up having to force my way through. The door to the room was open and I could hear Brandon's song. It was one I'd never heard. It seemed like he wrote a new song every day. As I entered the room the crowd stood back outside the door. They didn't dare interrupt but I had no such reservations.

"Evening." I spoke quietly so as to not interrupt Brandon's song.

Brandon ignored me, his lovestruck gaze staring down into Laura's eyes. Laura was laying on her back atop the bed. Her scar had healed enough for her to change positions from always having to lay on her belly. She reached a hand out to me frantically without looking away from Brandon.

I took my normal seat at her bedside and entwined my fingers with hers. We held hands as Brandon finished his song.

"...and I'll never let my princess go~"

Brandon strung a final note and the hallway erupted with applause. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

Brandon bent over to place a kiss againsts Laura's lips. She let go of my hand to instead wrap both her arms around his neck and tug him closer.

The peanut gallery let out a few sighs and hoots. Were they serious? I got up with a huff and quickly made my way over to the room door.

"Don't you have work to do!" I blurted out in frustration, slamming the door in their faces.

I shut the curtain to the window as well.

"What a bitch."

The crowd began to gossip and complain like they always did. It was mind boggling to me. Brandon was a monster, a tyrant, yet they treated him like some kind of rockstar. Sure this was one of the more loyal cities but still.

I returned to my chair to find Laura and Brandon still making out. I opened my text book and tried my best to ignore them. I could just leave of course but I still needed to be by Laura's side. No matter how annoying their affection was. The worst part is I still couldn't say anything bad about Brandon. I wouldn't break my promise. Not a promise I made to Laura. Though it didn't mean I had to like it.

Brandon and Laura began to whisper to each other. I took out a pair of headphones and turned on my favorite playlist on my phone. It was a meditative audiobook. I needed something to help me endure these times.

**Brandon**

"That is definitely one of my favorite songs Darling."

Laura fluttered her lashes at me. I loved the way she did that though her words made me release a small snort.

"You say that every time." I pointed out.

"It's true every time. I'd say this is definitely top 5."

I set my guitar to the side and brought a hand up to caress the side of her face. She leaned into my touch and closed her eyes.

"Tell me another story. How are things going out there?"

I dipped down to plant little nips into the side of her neck.

"Who cares?"

Laura shivered from my kiss before raising a brow.

"Don't tell me you're still just staring into the sun by yourself after you leave me."

"You're all I want to think about."

She fluttered her lashes again. I could literally see her heartbeat quicken. I was getting better at sweet talk.

During my studies I'd read thousands of books and watched quite a few movies and tv shows. I'd observed human behavior from dozens of different cultures. My brain held so much knowledge. Now all I'd seem to be doing in the last few weeks was reflecting on that knowledge. The sun was my favorite place to meditate and reflect. I focused on the dozens of romance novels I'd read, the movies and tv shows that I knew were Laura's favorite. Then there was the music. I had a tutor. A world renowned musician. He knew who I was and even delayed his shows to teach me when I showed up. He knew what would happen if he refused me.

Like language, I learned to play the guitar quickly though there were subtle nuances that even I couldn't learn on my own. He even taught me to master my voice. Relative to humans I suppose I always had a decent voice. However I needed to take it to the next level.

When I went on my three year hiatus I used the time to gain perspective, to master my emotions, to understand myself. Even to test the limits of my powers. Now all I wanted to do was hone the skills that would make Laura's heart flutter. When I set my mind to it I could excel at pretty much anything. Given what I was I guess I shouldn't be surprised.

"Brandon my love."

Her heavenly voice snapped me out of my daze. I was staring at her again. I've found myself doing that a lot lately.

"Yes Princess?"

Her smile brightened.

"I love all the attention you've been giving me the past few months. You know I'll never get enough of you." Laura began.

I nodded.

"I don't doubt it at all."

I knew she had more to say.

"However it seems that all you do is visit me and wait to visit the next morning. It's been so long since you've had a new experience outside of your time with me. I wouldn't want you to get bored of me. I'm not exactly entertaining."

I couldn't help chuckling. She was so cute. I didn't even need to speak. I gave her a knowing smirk. It was her turn to laugh. She let out her patented Laura giggle.

'I know, I know. You can't see that happening. Still, I'd rather not test those limits. Plus, it would be nice to hear some new stories from you."

I paused to consider her words. It made sense. The love of sheep had a tendency to dull with time. Their passion faded. Even for the most loyal lovers. I however am superior in virtually every way. My love is not so weak. Yet, maybe underneath her words she was hiding a dark truth. Was she getting tired of me? I think she could see the wheels turning in my head because she answered me as if reading my thoughts.

"Brandon."

She gave me a look as if to say, "Really?" I chuckled again. She knew me too well.

"Ok Princess. I think I'll go see what Ben is up to tonight. It's been a while since we've spoken."

Her eyes lit up.

"Oh that sounds like a great idea. Ben is always so much fun." She exclaimed in a chipper manner.

That settled it. We spent the rest of the day together. When night arrived I shared a passionate kiss with Laura before departing side by side with Caitlyn.

Caitlyn closed the curtains and followed me outside the room. I closed the door behind Caitlyn. The last image I saw of Laura was her blowing a kiss towards us before the door shut.

Caitlyn and I didn't speak. This had become routine. We left together and often we'd arrive at the same time in the morning as soon as visiting hours started. But we didn't speak. Not really. Sometimes we'd say good morning and good night. I could tell that Caitlyn was simply being polite. I'm sure Laura had coaxed her in some way. A month ago Cailtyn's cold and formal behavior would have bothered me to no end. Now, I just wasn't in the mind to care. All I could think about was Laura. It's not that I had no feelings for Cailtyn now, it's just that recent events had pushed those feelings into the background. It was empowering in a way. Caitlyn has always been the greatest source of pain and aggravation for me. No longer.

"Goodnight." I called out casually while turning my back to Caitlyn.

We always went in opposite directions. She'd usually head for the elevator and I walked towards the nearest window which faced the direction I was going. I also liked how the nighttime nurses and doctors bowed to me as I passed them. So I usually took my time.

"Goodnight."

I heard Caitlyn whisper as we moved away from each other. I nodded politely. It was a formality at this point.

"Brandon…"

I stopped. It had been awhile since I'd heard Caitlyn speak my name. I looked back at her expectantly. She was standing with her arms wrapped around her body, her eyes gazing off in thought. I couldn't read her expression. It seemed like she was having an internal battle with herself. She didn't speak up. I nodded and went along my way. If she wanted to talk she knew how to find me. Besides, my mind was on other things. Caitlyn simply wasn't a high priority.

**Caitlyn**

I don't know why I called out to him like that. When he looked at me I couldn't find the words. Maybe I just wanted to see his face. For so long things between us have been...well...nothing. Even the way he looked at me. He seemed...detached. Things were changing between us, had changed. I don't know where I stood with him.

He's been so sweet to Laura. Beyond sweet. Yet I knew what he'd done, what he was. We were growing apart. That should make me happy but it didn't. I think more than anything what has been bothering me is my relationship with Laura. Sitting by her side, watching them together. The way they look at each other. The juxtaposition of how they look at me. How long has it been since Brandon looked at me the way he looks at Laura? When Brandon looked at me that way I knew that I could hurt him, I knew that I could affect him. Now...I'm not so sure.

Then there is Laura. She still loves me I'm sure. She still holds my hand. She still calls me "Bestie". But when I look at Brandon there is something more there. It's hard to admit but I might be beginning to see what she sees. I know one thing for sure, He is taking more and more of her attention. I don't know where I stand any more. With either of them. If I bring this up to Laura I know she'll reassure me but still, I just don't know.

Mei picked me up as usual. The drive home was longer than other nights. I didn't sleep well. I found myself checking my text messages in the middle of the night. The boy I was dating blocked me on social media. I didn't want to disturb Laura because I knew she needed her rest. It's been a long time since I've felt this lonely.

**Brandon**

"Dude, bro, where the hell have you been, man?" Ben walked up to me with a big grin.

I could see Ben got a haircut recently. He had a fresh fade, I could even see a few waves growing in. It was good to see him.

We had a special handshake which we exchanged.

"You know, around." I stated nonchalantly.

Ben shook his head and ushered me into the living room.

"This guy. "Around" he says. You've been gone for like, ever. I had to level up your character AND my character just to make sure you didn't fall behind. You don't know what I've suffered dude."

I laughed harder than I had in a long time as I took a seat on the couch. There were two large screen tv's right next to each other. He and I picked up a controller and reclined back.

"Laura seems to be doing well." Ben spoke up.

I glanced over to him. He smirked, taking out his phone.

"I've been watching videos on Youtube of you singing to her. You should read the comments. They really don't like Caitlyn." He snerked while turning on the gaming consoles.

I paid little mind to his comment about Caitlyn, my focus and thoughts completely of Laura.

"Yea, she's recovering. I think she will be out of the hospital in a few days."

"When you gonna put a ring on that?"

I shrugged.

"Bro, you get a girl that went through what she went through and still looks at you like that? You GOTTA put a ring on it." Ben insisted.

I gave a knowing smirk.

"You just want to hit on all the fine women at the ceremony." I accused.

"I mean, playa's gotta play."

I punched him in the arm lightly.

"You're such a dork."

"Ey, You ain't never lie."

This felt nice. Ben was probably my only real friend in the world. Being around him was a breath of fresh air. Laura was right. I do need to do more than just stare at the sun. She's always right.

We played for hours. I was superior at most things but Ben was always better at video games. And he never missed a chance to rub it in my face. He knew when to back off before I got annoyed. There is a reason we've been friends for so long.

"Yo, we almost got it. Get your ass over here!" Ben stated excitedly.

His character in the videogame was already fighting the monster and I was lagging behind.

"Ok ok, give me a sec…"

My sentence was caught off by a familiar noise filling the living room. I sighed.

"Aww shit. Here we go." Ben exclaimed.

We both knew what was coming. I'd been dreading this moment.

A dark violet portal opened up in the living room and out-stepped the shrouded visage of my wife. Apollyon.

She adorned a silky black, long sleeve dress. She wore her ceremonial jewelry today. She always adorned special necklaces, earrings, and wrists bands before battle. I noticed that the bottom of her skirt was stained with blood. She'd clearly been busy.

As soon as she stepped out of the portal it disappeared and she stormed over to me. She stood between me in the tv with her arms at her side. I knew her fists were balled even though her long sleeves stretched past her fingers.

"Apollyon, you are in my way."

"Is that all you have to say after ignoring me for so long?" Her high pitched voice hissed.

She was livid. I guess I didn't blame her. This was one of the few times I was available to her. She knew not to bother me while I was with Laura and the rest of my time was spent near the sun which she couldn't safely be near. Still, I could care less about her grievance.

"I was busy. Now move." I commanded in annoyance.

"Busy doing what? Singing songs to that whore!?"

"God dammit. Mazahs." Ben spoke begrudgingly.

As Ben spoke those words he was hit by a bright bolt of lightning. The slightly chubby young man was transferred into a much more mature and muscular version of himself. Even his attire changed. He now adorned a form fitted white outfit with golden wrist cuffs, golden boots and matching belt. A gold lightning bolt symbol covered his chest.

Despite transforming, Ben remained seated, reaching over to take my controller away. I stood up during his transformation, narrowing my eyes at Apollyon.

"What did you say about Laura!?"

I could barely contain my fury.

"You heard me. You know I never repeat myself." Apollyon spat back.

In a split second I had a hand around her throat. She gritted her teeth and held her arms out to either side of herself. She was surrounded by a dark, expanding purple force field. It repelled me backwards, making me knock over the couch.

Ben stood up right before the couch was knocked over.

"I'll save our spot." His deep voice spoke out carelessly.

I sailed forward, crashing into Apollyon and launching us both through the ceiling. Debris flew everywhere. The reason Ben transformed was not only to protect himself from the collateral damage of our fights, but also to be fast enough to protect the tv and gaming counsel. He'd learned his lesson the first time Apollyon and I fought.

**General POV**

After the fallout Ben returned to the couch, ignoring the large hole in the ceiling. He took out his phone and pressed a button for speeddial.

"Yea, it's me again. Yep, the roof this time. Cool, see you in the morning."

Ben hung up the phone and went back to playing video games.

Brandon punched Apollyon's force field over and over as they flew through the air. His hits sent the woman flying but he could not penetrate the barrier.

"How many times are we going to do this song and dance? You know you can't treat me like everyone else. Sit down!" Apollyon shouted, holding up a hand and chanting a brief incantation.

A beam of dark energy exploded from her palm, landing clean into Brandon's chest and sending him crashing through the streets of a small town. Neither of them cared about the collateral damage their fights did.

Apollyon flew down to stand over the crater that had formed from Brandon's impact. Before she could say another snide remark Brandon flew out from the crater and tackled her again, only to run into her forcefield.

"Take it back!" He screamed.

Nearby street lamps exploded from the power of his voice. Nearby pedestrians covered their ears as their eardrums were ruptured.

Brandon grabbed Apollyon's barrier and winced from the pain as she sent dark lightning across the surface of the bubble. Brandon powered through it and flew into the sky at blinding speeds. Within moments he had dragged Apollyon into outer space, but he didn't stop there. He kept going, taking the woman hostage.

"Where the hell are you going!?" Apollyon shouted in alarm, pumping more energy into her barrier.

After a few more quick incantations dark tentacles formed around the witch, grasping at Brandon's limbs and constricting him, trying to tear him away. Still Brandon would not be moved.

Neither had a problem being in outer space but Apollyon felt sweat beading down her brow. She turned around and went wide eyed in realization of Brandon's intentions.

He was flying them right into the sun.

"Brandon you fool, stop this!"

Apollyon spread her arms wide and made her barrier expand, finally managing to push Brandon away. She then reached her hand to the side, opening a portal with the intention of escaping. Brandon would not have it.

Brandon formed his hands into a dagger-like shape and thrust his fingers into the surface of her barrier. His fingers managed to penetrate, allowing Brandon to tear a hole in the barrier. He flew threw and grabbed Apollyon by her long hair as she was half way through the portal, pulling the woman back.

"Take...it...back!" Brandon roared.

A powerful punch landed square on the woman's jaw. She would have been knocked unconscious if not for her final defense, which was a skin-like barrier which always protected her. It began to crack from Brandon's continuous assault. Each hit sent the woman flying closer and closer to the sun. He chased her down relentlessly until an eruption of fire exploded from the surface of the sun and washed over them both.

Like usual Brandon was undamaged. The heat, hotter than anything on earth, was like a warm summer afternoon to him. Apollyon wasn't so durable. She screamed as a fraction of that heat overwhelmed her barrier, giving half the woman's body second degree burns.

When the eruption passed Brandon appeared directly in front of her, grabbing her by the throat. She did not have the strength to stop him this time. He glared harshly at her in silence.

"I'm...sorry." Apollyon whispered in a strained voice.

"What!?" Brandon's voice boomed.

Apollyon never repeated herself. She'd made that clear on a number of occasions. However another eruption was coming towards them.

"I said I'm sorry!" She screamed now in defeat.

Apollyon showed clear panic as the fires neared. Right before it hit Brandon flew them out of harm's way. He kept his intense gaze trained on her.

"Your lesson is just beginning."

Dozens of women gathered in a great hall that looked to be a throne room straight out of Greek Mythology. They cheerfully enjoyed a feast. Sitting on the throne was a middle aged woman with green eyes, her chocolate skin notably darker than all the rest. Above her was a large statue of the Greek Goddess Athena. Various flowers and vines decorated the marvel pillars holding up the ceiling. Two women with veiled faces stood at the Queen's side, holding plates of fruit.

"Still no word?"

"No my Queen. The princess still has not responded to summons." One of the servants spoke respectfully.

The queen took a bushel of grapes from the plate as her eyes narrowed.

As if on cue a loud crash came from above, drawing alarm to the hall of women. A portion of the ceiling was made of glass, allowing the light of the moon to shine through. Now it was completely shattered. Shards reined down on those below. They raised their hands to form small magical barriers to protect themselves.

Female guards adorned in armored dresses stood at alarm, unsheathing their swords. Everyone watched as two figures descended.

Brandon wore his Brightborn mask, looking down on the room with his eyes burning red. In his left hand he held a feminine figure by the hair. The defeated body of Apollyon.

Apollyon was unconscious, her clothes half torn, her burn marks evident. Brandon tossed her on the ground unceremoniously. A few panicked, veiled women ran over to inspect Apollyon. Brandon looked to the guards brandishing their weapons towards him.

"Lower your weapons!" The queen ordered.

The guards immediately complied. The entire room, which was just moments ago filled with cheer and conversation was now completely silent.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Your Majesty?" The queen questioned with a respectful bow of her head.

Brandon didn't answer her immediately. He shot lasers from his eyes, scaring away the servants that were inspecting Apollyon. They shrieked and backed away, bowing their heads.

Brandon walked over to Apollyon and grabbed her hair again. Apollyon was conscious now but could do nothing as Brandon manhandled her. She weakly fluttered her eyes open.

"Alcmene, your daughter has forgotten her place. I expect you to make this right. My patience is at its end." Brandon spoke sternly.

Brandon's mother-in-law rose from her throne and made her way down the marvel steps towards the two. Once at the bottom she performed an elegant curtsy.

"I apologize on behalf of my daughter. I will see to it that she is thoroughly disciplined." Alcmene spoke gently.

Brandon stared her down for a moment before nodding and letting Apollyon go. Alcmene ran forward and caught her daughter's broken form.

"See to it that you do." Brandon commanded before rising into the air and flying off into the night sky.

As soon as Brandon was gone the entire room rushed to Apollyon's aid.

**The following morning...**

Apollyon blinked her eyes open. She had to raise a hand to shield her blurry gaze from the morning son.

"Ah, Apollyon my Dear. You're finally awake." Came the sweet voice of Apollyon's mother.

Alcmene currently sat on a wooden chair reading a book. When seeing Apollyon awaken she closed the book and reached over to gently stroke the cheek of her daughter.

Apollyon groaned as she shifted her gaze to her mother's face.

"Mother?"

Alcmene nodded.

"You had an eventful day." The middle aged woman commented in a lighthearted manner.

Apollyon tore her gaze away and stared up at the intricate designs etched into the ceiling.

"I was able to see the argument you had which sparked his fury. I assume by that boy's response that this is a common occurrence?" Alcmene questioned.

As she spoke the woman waved her hand and caused a wooden bowl to float towards them. The bowl was filled with water. When Alcmene dipped a finger into it and created ripples, the image of Brandon and Apollyon's argument began to play.

"He goes by Mazahs these days. He was at the wedding." Apollyon explained.

"Ah yes, I believe his birth name was Ben. He's matured quite a bit since last I saw him." Alcmene spoke casually.

"Mhm."

Alcmene eyed her daughter while waving her hand to make the bowl float away.

"Now, tell me about this girl...Laura."

**End of Chapter 12. Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	13. Tale As Old As Time

**Happy Sunday people!**

**Author note:** I think I can safely say at this point that the theme of "Dark romance" is the strongest theme in my story. I just can't get enough. It is what I most enjoy writing. I realize not everyone is here for that and for those people you can still expect "world domination" stuff in the future, eventually. Romance and drama come first though. Anyway, enjoy!

**Alright, on with the story!**

**Chapter 13**

**Laura**

My hand was shaking as Mei helped me out of the limousine. Caitlyn looked at me warily. It had been a long time since I felt this nervous.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Caitlyn questioned with a worried expression.

I took a few deep breaths as I stepped towards her. She took my hand and I gave her a tight squeeze.

"It's ok. It's just that...it's good to be back."

Caitlyn pulled me into a hug. That did a lot to calm my nerves. I'd seen this day coming for a long time. Now that it was here I could hardly breathe. This was the day. Finally.

**Caitlyn**

Laura usually had no problem walking in high-heels. She knew how much Brandon liked them so she wore them pretty much all the time. Though as we walked up to the mansion door I noticed her legs wobbling slightly. I thought at first that she might have been in pain. This was her first day out of the hospital after all. But that wasn't it. This wasn't pain. No, she was behaving like...well...like something big was going to happen. If anyone would know it would be her after all.

She didn't tell me what she saw. Lately we hadn't talked much about her Sight but her Sight was as much a part of her as anything. I didn't know how to feel about her nervousness. Honestly she was making me nervous too. As we made our way to the door Laura stopped. She stared silently at the wood.

"This is it." Laura whispered breathlessly.

"Do you know what's behind this door?"

Brandon didn't pick her up from the hospital, he sent Mei. I found it strange but I didn't question it too much. This was our house. I'd just left this morning and now it was late afternoon. Mei and I took Laura shopping and helped her get ready. She wanted to look perfect. And she did, just like always. All except for one glaring blemish on her beauty. Brandon's brand. I tried not to bring it up until she did.

We waited for a few long moments so Laura could calm herself. If there was going to be a surprise or something then I should know about it. Right?

Laura reached for the door and opened it. It was unlocked. What was on the other side shocked us both.

"Surprise!" Came a chorus of voices.

The great hall of our mansion was filled to the brim with people. I only recognized a few faces. There was a banner that was hanging from the ceiling that read "Welcome Home Princess."

A band began to play in the background, confetti and balloons flew through the air. There was even a film crew recording. Out in the front Apollyon and Ben stood together. Ben was in his Mazahs form when out in public, like usual. Everyone was clapping and cheering.

Laura covered her mouth with both hands. I knew she'd seen this coming but I also knew that the way her Sight worked, experiencing a reality was much more profound than seeing it through her Sight.

I felt out of place standing right next to her. This was all for Laura. I decided to pull away but Laura wouldn't have it. She reached down and grabbed my hand. I smiled.

She deserved this, more than anyone.

I was happy for her. Seeing her so overwhelmed made all my problems fade away. I missed this. I stayed by her side and reveled in the moment. That is until he showed up. Dammit.

Brandon made himself known, standing on the second floor and resting his hands along the railing. Everyone looked up to him now. They still clapped, cheering him on. Laura let go of my hand, her eyes looking up to Brandon in reverence. Brandon hovered above the railing and began to float down over the crowd, slowly descending towards Laura.

He wore a white suit with golden trim and silky embroidery. Adorning his legs were red slacks leading down to stylish brown shoes. I'd never seen him wear anything like that before. Dammit why did he look so good? It fit him well. His face was clean-shaven. If I didn't know better I would swear he was wearing a tiny bit of makeup but maybe his face is just naturally that blemishless. He is an alien so I guess anything is possible. Usually he wears his hair long like a rockstar and it partially overshadows his face but now it was cut short and styled to perfection.

He actually looked like a prince. No...I swear I've seen that outfit somewhere. Oh my god. He was dressed like Prince Charming from Cinderella. I looked over to Laura and she looked like she was going to faint.

She didn't notice as I pulled away this time. She held out both her skinny arms for Brandon. As they came together I couldn't help a bitter feeling welling up inside myself. I tried to push it down but it wouldn't go away. It had been building in the past weeks but now there was no stopping it. I felt disgusted with myself, or at least I should have been. Right now the feeling overrode everything else. It was undeniable. I was envious of Laura. No, more than that. It hurt to admit but I had to.

I was jealous of her.

**Brandon**

There she was in all her glory. She wore her Cinderella dress just like I knew she would. She knew it was my favorite.

As my feet touched the ground I wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up, spinning her little body in the air briefly. She wrapped arms around my neck and held on tight, squealing in delight.

After that spin I settled her down and she immediately rose up on her tippy toes to press a kiss against my lips. Cameras flashed in the background but in this moment all I could focus on was her beautiful face.

"Welcome home Princess." I spoke with my lips trembling against hers just enough to give me room to speak.

She released a jagged exhale, her breath as sweet as it always was. She wore my favorite shampoo and perfume. I felt like devouring her whole.

Laura stole one more kiss before pulling away from my grasp and lowering herself into an elegant curtsy.

"I'm glad to be back Your Majesty."

I was tempted to ravish her right there on the spot in front of all the cameras.

"Glad to see you back Laura!"

"Welcome back!"

"We missed you!"

Laura's attention was drawn to the hoots and hollers of the crowd. She moved to my side and waved.

Laura of course had a lot of fans. In her own way she was a celebrity. How could she not be when she has dominated my attention for so long? When I sent out an invitation it was filled immediately. I actually had to have Apollyon filter through the list and narrow down the participants.

The media was here of course. Several politicians, influencers, even a few world leaders. I even paid to have a few of Laura's closest fans and friends fly out. All women of course. Laura didn't have any male friends other than Ben and Ben knew his place.

I placed a hand along the small of Laura's back, intending to usher her forward to engage in some pleasant conversation. She took the hint and stepped forward with me. That's when I noticed it. A sinking feeling struck me like a hammer.

The dress she wore was exactly like Cinderella's dress except it had been modified to give a clear view of her back. A back which was forever scarred by my symbol.

I froze as she walked forward. Before I knew it we both had a camera and microphone shoved into our faces. I had prepared myself to flaunt Laura proudly but now I was speechless. I stared at Laura's back and gritted my teeth. Everyone would see it, see what I'd done to her. It was no secret but I hoped to at least not have it be the focus of this celebration. With her so exposed how could I face her, face the world? Look what I'd done.

I barely noticed a pair of soft hands caressing my face until Laura's angelic voice drowned out the rest of the room.

"Your Majesty, can we have a little bit of alone time?" Laura asked sweetly.

I nodded with a strained smile.

"Anything for my princess."

She grabbed my hand and led me through the crowd. The entire time I couldn't take my eyes off her back.

She was a beautiful work of art, forever defiled.

**Jennifer Wong**

"As you can see Laura and His Majesty have wandered off to another part of the house. We were unable to secure an interview with them. Laura has been in the hospital for weeks and His Majesty has rarely left her side. I'm sure that each of us can understand a couple wanting some alone time."

I heard my producer talking in my earpiece. She wanted me to bring up the fact that Laura's brand was exposed. She knew that would get more views. I understood Brandon well enough to know a bad idea when I heard it. There is a reason I have so much exclusive access to him.

I ignored my producer and decided to interview other guests at the party. She'll chew me out later but I've been chewed out before.

"Hey Jennifer!" A familiar voice called out to me.

Oh brother, him. I walked over to Mazahs. He maintained a cocky smile. Interviewing him would be a good way to pass the time. He was pretty popular of course, being in Brightburn's inner circle.

"Damn, you working that dress today. Is that new?" He flirted shamelessly.

I smiled politely.

"Yes it is, thank you. I'm here with Mazahs, the long time friend of Brighburn. So Mazahs, how long has it been since you've spoken to His Majesty?" I commented, quickly changing the subject back to Brightburn.

I didn't mind Ben that much. He was a shameless flirt but he was harmless. If I swung that way then I might even call him cute. He was as enthusiastic as ever as he answered my question. I knew how much he could talk. We would be here for a while.

**Brandon**

I closed the door behind us as we entered the study. The room was filled with bookshelves. Laura and I shared the room. She had many of her favorite books here and I had mine. It looked very much like a smaller version of the library from Beauty and the Beast.

It was a special place that Laura and I shared. I'm sure she knew it's significance, having brought me here.

She walked forward into the room and kept her back to me. My gaze lingered on her brand. I thought we'd moved past this, I thought we'd made up. She never said it but I knew she forgave me. She insisted that I did nothing wrong when I scarred her but how could I believe that when the evidence was so clear. Even being superior this was...this was...evil.

"Brandon, I know what you must be feeling right now, what you must be thinking. I don't want to tell you how to think or feel, I'd just like you to hear how I feel."

She still kept her back to me as she spoke. I hung off her every word.

"Ok Princess."

My voice was hoarse when I spoke. I didn't think that was possible but I could barely get out the words.

She turned around to face me now. She began to fidget with her fingers, casting her gaze off to the side. I could see she was choosing her words carefully.

"Brandon...do you know how desirable you are?" She questioned.

That question threw me off. I didn't know how to answer so I didn't, not yet. She shook her head and wrapped her hands around her belly, turning her head completely away now. She looked...agitated. It was very rare to see. Even while agitated she still looked so cute.. I had a feeling that her agitation wasn't necessarily directed at me.

"It's not just that you have good looks. You are amazing in so many ways. For anyone, it would be hard to ignore. Your voice is amazing. I mean, really good. If you weren't Brightburn you could legitimately be a rockstar. You, being Brightburn, have so much power in this world. Right now you only officially rule North and South America but soon you'll bring the rest of the world to heel. It's just a matter of logistics at this point. You are so romantic. It's easy for anyone to see. This party is just one example but there are countless other examples, most of them caught on tape. You are rich and can afford any lifestyle. You are an alpha among alphas. Brandon, you are a god."

I've never blushed before but right now I felt it would be appropriate. I didn't, but I could have. She was so good at stroking my ego. It was hard to be upset when she got like this. Her tone was so genuine. She stated those things as if they were simple facts. I knew them all to be true. Of course they were. I'm Brightburn. But hearing it from Laura actually made my heart flutter. I still didn't know where she was going with this.

"Maybe you don't notice it but so many women and quite a few men look at you like a snack. People worship you. I don't have to worry about the men of course because you don't swing that way but the women, they would do anything to get in your pants."

I frowned.

"None of them are worthy. None of them compare to the woman in front of me."

Her agitated expression was replaced by a sweet smile. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her close, indulging in her scent.

"Some are worthy." She stated simply.

My eyes widened.

"Are you talking about Apollyon?"

She averted her gaze.

"Not just her." She admitted.

"Caitlyn too? I haven't looked at her or even really talked to her in weeks."

Laura shook her head.

"If Caitlyn were to approach you in a dress like mine you'd reject her?"

My eyes wandered now. I hesitated, thinking about Caitlyn in one of my favorite dresses. It was hard because my mind was on Laura but…

"Exactly." Laura spoke up, drawing my attention to her once more.

"Brandon you are entitled to whatever you want, whoever you want. I've always respected that and I always will. I like it that you are so popular. I like that you have Apollyon, I like that you would still accept Caitlyn. I want you to. However…"

She took her time to choose her words again.

"...deep down I still can't help feeling...just a tiny bit...jealous." She finally admitted.

I was absolutely shocked. I never even thought Laura to be capable of such a thing.

"Really?"

That came out weird. I was flabbergasted. In fact I laughed. It was involuntary. Laura being jealous just sounded so...ridiculous.

"They don't compare to you. How can you be jealous of them? I haven't had sex with Apollyon in who knows how long. Hell I'll divorce her tomorrow if you want. I'll…"

Laura placed a finger gently over my lips. She giggled now.

"I would rather you not. This feeling inside me isn't like that. I want you to have Apollyon and Caitlyn, and whoever else you want. You deserve it. I'm not trying to get you to stop seeing others. That's not the point. I'm just saying that sometimes it can give me a bit of anxiety and what you did to me helped alleviate that anxiety."

Now I was completely lost. Laura pulled away now and turned around to show her scar to me again. She reached over her shoulder to feel along the lines of her brand.

"I love this. I love everything about it. When you've lashed out in anger at others you didn't do anything like this to them. You've broken them, killed them, maimed them grotesquely, randomly. When Caitlyn made you mad all those years ago you broke her hand. When Apollyon made you mad you simply beat her up. But what you did to me, it's unique. You've never done this to anyone else, only me."

Laura had a dreamy smile on her face as she spoke. She spoke like I'd given her a gift.

"Don't you get it Brandon? No one else has ever insighted this type of passion in you. Only me. This is a special bond that only you and I share. I've stared at it obsessively. I just can't get enough. I want the whole world to know how proud I am to be yours. You've only marked me in this special way. Not even Apollyon has something like this. You could have a thousand women but I will always have something they don't. As long as I have this I know that you and I will forever share a bond that cannot be replicated."

I shook my head.

"You didn't need something like that to show our bond. I plan to show the world every day how special you are to me."

Laura bit into her bottom lip.

"Aren't I allowed to be selfish and egotistical just a little bit?" She questioned.

That question completely threw me for a loop.

"With this mark out in the open it is undeniable. No one can ever be yours in the way that I am yours. Even Apollyon knows it. I see it on her face. It's so satisfying."

Laura's voice was almost sinister. I had the weirdest erection.

She turned around now, narrowing her gaze and licking her lips.

"I modified all my dresses to have an exposed back. I will rub this in their faces every chance I get. They'll know now, no one can have you like I have you." She cooed lustfully.

Laura approached me now and reached forward to grab at my crotch. She gave me a haughty gaze. I grunted out my desire, looking down on her with a renewed sense of hunger.

"You never fail to surprise me Princess." I growled out.

She giggled and fell to her knees while unzipping my pants.

"I try My Love. When I see other women look at you I just want to grab you and lay claim."

I raised a brow with a cocky smirk.

"Oh? How would you do that?"

We flirted shamelessly now. She was amazing. She freed my manhood and began to lovingly stroke on it while she spoke.

"I'd make sure you literally didn't have cum left for anyone else. Brandon this is your world. That's what it means to be a god. You can do whatever you want to us because it is your right. Even when you branded me I didn't feel betrayed or abused. I felt honored. I still do. Even if you did worse I would still adore you, trust you. My love for you is absolute. I see it as my responsibility to please you, to satisfy you. I like it that way. That's why I chose to stay when I could have left so many times. Others might see what we have as abusive but what they say, think and feel doesn't matter. They are sheep and you are a god. The only thing I want is the privilege of having your love, of serving you, of being your devoted princess. Not many can say that they have the attention of a god and I plan to flaunt it every chance I get.

What you did to me, that's who you are. It's simply your nature as a god. A nature I accept and cherish. You might even do worse in the future and I will only love you more for caring so much about me. If this happens again I will simply take it as a lesson and use it to improve myself. I will see it as something special. Brandon I love everything about you. Not just when you are sweet. I love you even when you are wrathful. I love you unconditionally because I see the beauty in every single thing that you do. If others can't see it then it's their loss. Everything you do only makes you more mine. My personal god. My perfect lover. You are my everything. Thank you for giving me so much of yourself. I'll try my best to prove myself to you every single chance I get."

After finishing her passionate speech she took my cock into her mouth. She let out a pleased hum, fluttering her lashes in the way she knew I loved. She sucked on it as if it was her favorite thing in the world. She did it so often and seemed to enjoy it so much that I had no reason to believe it wasn't her favorite thing.

I let out a relieved sigh and laid my head back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling.

I no longer held doubt, no longer had guilt. This would be the final day I felt anything like that. Laura is right. She's always been right. I AM a god in every sense of the word. I take what I want, do what I want, claim what I want. This world is mine, everything is mine. I make the rules, I write the laws, I determine what is right and wrong. Guilt, shame, remorse. Those are human feelings, feelings of those who are subject to a lower law. How could I ever have need of them when I am a higher being?

I am the Alpha and Omega. I am superior. I...am…Brightburn!

Time seemed to fade away as Laura serviced me. I knew she could go on for hours as she'd done many times in the past. And she was good, like, really good. I was so distracted I hardly noticed footsteps approaching the study we occupied.

"What the hell are you guys doing? The guests are going to riot if you...don't…"

Ben opened the sliding door to the study to bare witness to our activities.

"Come on, really?" Ben complained with a shake of his head.

This was nothing new to Ben. He lived right across the street from us. We spent a lot of time at each other's house and he'd seen Laura and I go at it regularly. He'd gotten used to it a long time ago.

Laura tried to pull her lips away from my manhood in order to speak but I shoved her head back down. She squealed and let out a muffled giggle, continuing her work.

"Give us a minute." I called out carelessly while shooing Ben away.

Ben rolled his eyes and slid the door shut.

"Bruh." He called out in exasperation.

Laura and I looked at each other and couldn't help sharing a genuine laugh.

Minutes later Laura and I walked arm and arm out of the study. Ben and Caitlyn were waiting down the hall leading to the great hall.

As we neared Caitlyn watched us with a wary gaze.

**Caitlyn**

I don't think Brandon even registered that I was there. He had this far-off look in his eyes. I glanced over to Laura and scoffed, walking in front of her.

"Did you even check your makeup before coming out here?" I questioned in mild agitation.

Her lipstick was heavily smeared and her mascara was running.

Laura looked up to me with a warm smile enough to melt my heart.

"I knew you'd be here to take care of it." She stated simply.

I rolled my eyes while taking out a small makeup kit from my purse. She maintained a dreamy expression as I fixed her up.

It was hard to really be frustrated at her. She could be like a child sometimes but I knew she had everything planned out. Every moment I spent fixing her makeup served to calm me. By the end I was smiling too as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Thanks Bestie!" She chimed cheerfully while giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Brandon and Laura walked past me, returning to the party. I rested a hand on my cheek where she'd kissed. A deep chuckle drew my attention.

Ben stood with his arms crossed, sending a knowing smirk down to me.

"She's just got you wrapped around her little finger doesn't she?" Ben accused.

"Isn't that true of everyone?" I retorted.

Ben sent a thoughtful glance over to Laura.

"True, true."

Brandon and Laura spent a while mingling with the guests. While I didn't recognize most of the people here Laura clearly did. She was a natural in the spotlight. The perfect image of royalty.

She really was perfect for Brandon. There was no better woman to be seen at his side. Apollyon was his wife but their relationship was a lot more formal.

It wasn't like Apollyon couldn't play the role, but Apollyon was an alpha in her own right. She mostly mingled with the world leaders, always playing the ambassador. I could tell that this event wasn't a celebration for her. Especially when she grabbed a world leader's neck and pinned him against the wall. Everyone ignored her attack. They knew better than to question her wrath. Such outbursts were par for the course. She had notoriously little patience with men and was quick to put them in their place.

A small ringing noise drew my attention towards the front door. Brandon stood with Laura at his side. He gently rattled his nail against a wine glass. Everyone turned to him. He was about to give a speech.

The Chinese statesman picked himself up off the ground as Apollyon moved to the front to be closer during Brandon's speech. I followed her. It was easy to move by her side because the crowd parted in fear and respect as she walked.

"I'm still surprised this was set up so quickly." I spoke towards Apollyon.

She nodded and looked down at me with a subtle smile. She was almost as tall as Brandon and I always had to look up to her.

"If you know me for one thing, it is my ability to organize." Apollyon responded confidently.

"That and a few other things." I commented, looking back at the man she'd manhandled.

Apollyon snorted towards the man.

"Some men never learn. Well, most."

I nodded. Her gaze shifted back to me.

"We should start spending more time together My Dear. It's been far too long. You've been constantly at Laura's side in the hospital. I'm pretty sure Laura is going to be rather busy in the coming days so that should give us time to catch up." Apollyon insisted.

"Oh, yea, that sounds fun."

She gave me a satisfied smile as we got to the front of the crowd. I stood by her side.

Apollyon and I got along very well from the start. In a way she became like a big sister to me. She couldn't have been more different than Laura. She was strong, assertive, but gentle when she wanted to be. Well, gentle to me.

"Excuuuuuse me."

Ben walked up to stand beside me, on the opposite side of Apollyon.

"Got to have my front row seat." Ben whispered dorkily.

I smiled. He was always so funny. Apollyon ignored him, focusing on the speech that Brandon was giving.

Despite knowing each other for years Apollyon tolerated Ben at best. Ben nudged me on the arm.

"Tough crowd."

I had to stifle a bit of laughter. Ben held a satisfied grin. Apollyon looked over with a death glare. Ben clammed up, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. We all focused on Brandon's speech now.

"...yet no words can truly describe how special she is to me. No one is more worthy of the title of princess. My Princess." Brandon spoke in an adoring manner while holding Laura securely in his arms.

There were many "awws" in the crowd as they shared a kiss. I had mixed feelings about the exchange but I tried to be happy for Laura. It was obvious how much she loved this.

A few servants moved through the crowd serving drinks. They wore the shrouded shawls of Apollyon's service women. I took a glass for myself, so did everyone else. The drinks were free and who would be rude enough to deny such a gesture? Especially when the drinks were from Brightburn himself.

One of the servicewomen went up to Brandon and Laura. Brandon took two drinks and gave one to Laura.

"I'd like to propose a toast to my princess. I hope the memory of this day lasts a lifetime."

Laura turned to the crowd and raised her glass, we all did the same before taking a drink.

"Thank you all so much for coming. I appreciate every one of you. Thank you." Laura spoke now.

She was on the verge of tears. Seeing her happiness once again washed all my typical lingering animosity away. When she looked at me I wanted her to see a smiling face looking back.

Brandon took away Laura's empty glass and gave it to the servicewoman. Laura's focus was on me now. She gave me a little wiggle of her fingers and I began to wave back. However I froze when seeing what Brandon was doing. He took something out of his pocket and held it up for all to see. The only one who couldn't see it was Laura because she had her back turned to him.

My eyes must have looked like they were going to bulge out of my skull.

"Princess, it's time." Brandon spoke out, causing Laura to turn about.

"Time for wh…" Laura began but stopped in the middle of her sentence as she laid eyes on an absolutely gorgeous diamond ring.

I didn't know anything about rings but I imagined that the ring cost about as much as this house.

It sparkled in the light. I'd never seen anything like it. By her reaction I'm guessing neither had Laura.

I thought she was going to faint for a second. She let out an audible gasp and took several steps back towards the crowd, covering her mouth with both hands. I was very close to her since I was in the front row so I got to see every subtle detail of how her expression changed moment to moment. Her reaction made my heart melt.

**Laura**

I've seen this moment for so long. I thought about what I would say, what I'd do when it finally happened. I thought I had it all planned out. I loved how wrong I was.

The ring is different in most of my visions. This one is my favorite by far. But even having seen it already with my Sight, it couldn't compare to seeing it first hand.

My visions were hazy, black and white, almost like a dream. Seeing a moment was nothing like experiencing that same moment. No matter how many times I'd seen this I could never be truly prepared. All my planning, all my practice about the speech I'd give and the things I'd say, they flew right out the window.

In this moment all I could do was cry. I was frozen, I couldn't breathe. I think I was going to pass out.

I can't think. My mind was completely blank. All I could feel was love.

"B-brandon…" I whispered weakly.

Normally I'd call him by his title in front of so many people but I wasn't in the mind to follow standard protocol. He didn't seem to care.

"Marry me." He commanded.

I was hyperventilating. I can hardly even deal with this. I won...I won. I WON!

**Caitlyn**

Brandon didn't ask Laura's permission like any normal person would. He basically ordered her to marry him. He didn't even get down on one knee. He stood over her, as imposing and commanding as always. It irked me. However, the way he proposed to her seemed to only excite Laura more. Why was I even surprised?

I couldn't dwell on it for long because Laura's reaction was overwhelming.

Laura fanned herself frantically as tears poured from her eyes nonstop. She was freaking out. It was alarming yet adorable at the same time. I've never seen her like this before.

She was trying desperately to control herself and failing miserably. I think she was actually hyperventilating. I was getting concerned.

She placed her hands against her chest and closed her eyes, breathing in and out deeply for a few long seconds. The entire room was deathly quiet. I could hear several sniffles from the crowd.

Finally Laura opened her eyes and dropped herself into a deep curtsy.

"It would be my honor, Your Ma..jes...TY!" She squealed before bounding forward and tossing herself at Brandon.

She engulfed him in a hug, causing him to dramatically stumble back while looping one arm around her waist. He had the biggest smile on his face.

Laura clung to him desperately, peppering his face with kisses. She then pulled back and presented a hand to him, frantically shaking it so he could put in on her.

"Hold still." Brandon ordered in a lighthearted manner.

"I'm trying." Laura spoke back ecstatically.

I couldn't help it. I was crying just like most everyone else in the room. They were the perfect match. It was plain for anyone to see.

Brandon carefully slipped the ring along Laura's finger. She marveled at it for barely a second before tossing herself at Brandon again.

She was an absolute mess. Her arms hugged tightly around his neck. She squeezed him, kissed him, caressed his head and face. She was like a happy puppy on crack. No, even more excited then that.

"Goddamn Onion Ninjas." I heard Ben say.

He was wiping his tears with his arm. I laughed, louder than I could ever remember. Thankfully the sound of applause drowned out my laughter. This moment was magical. Yes, I think that was the best word to describe it.

When I looked back to Brandon I was shocked to see that he too had tears streaming down his face as Laura loved up on him. I'd only ever seen Brandon cry once. It was after he destroyed Washington D.C. and broke my will to fight him at the time. Back then his tears were of sorrow and regret. Now he shed tears of joy. This was something I'd never seen from him. I don't think anyone has.

It took my breath away.

For a moment I forgot that he was a monster, a tyrant, the source of near all the pain in my life. Right now he was just a recently engaged man celebrating with his happy bride-to-be.

Brandon and Laura held each other close, whispering to one another. I wish I heard what they were saying. Even without hearing them I could tell that their conversation was something between lovers. No, more than that. I think it was safe to say that they were soulmates.

Ben sent a gesture towards the band and they began to play. Mei was out in front of the band holding a microphone. I recognized the song instantly. I'm sure everyone did, Laura especially.

"May I have this dance Princess?" Brandon announced, bowing slightly towards Laura in a formal manner.

"It would be my pleasure." Laura said with a giggle.

She dropped into a curtsy before taking his arm and heading towards the center of the room. Their eyes never left each other. Laura laid her head along Brandon's chest as Mei began to sing. Her voice was surprisingly good and suited this particular song very well.

"Tale as old as time~" Mei began.

The crowd simply watched as Brandon and Laura danced. Of course Brandon and Laura both knew how to dance to this song. It wasn't their first time and it wouldn't be their last.

In a way the whole event was rather innocent and childish. There was a stark juxtaposition of Laura's innocence with the monster that was Brandon. But right now he didn't seem like a monster. No, he seemed like a prince. The kind of prince that little girls dreamed of marrying.

I imagined this whole ceremony would be something a 10 year old girl would dream up when she thought about what her marriage would look like. I was never like that but I knew plenty of girls who were.

I think I was finally starting to see what Laura had told me ad-nauseam. This is the Brandon Laura saw. The romantic, charming, sweet Brandon who swept her off her feet. No, that's too simple. Laura also saw and loved Brandon when he was angry, petty and spiteful. Laura loved the entire package. As much as Brandon was a monster, he was also sweet. She'd just decided that he was more sweet than bitter. Or maybe she saw his bitterness as lovable too.

She stopped explaining to me why she loved Brandon a while back. I think she just got tired of it. After this I won't need to ask anymore.

I see it now. I finally see.

I've dated several men over the years and none of them have come close to making me as happy as Brandon made Laura. Even being with the sweetest guys was a struggle. Something Laura said to me before stood out. I was a black hole of emotion. Even now despite this being a moment about Laura I was thinking about myself, about my past relationships compared to Laura's. Pitying myself when I should just be happy for Laura and enjoy this moment with her.

I have to be better than this. If there was a time to push myself aside and focus on someone else it was now. Laura was happy, Brandon was the cause of it. He's always been. I won't ignore that anymore. I won't ignore the beauty in their relationship. And it was beautiful. One of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.

She deserves this. He deserves her. They deserve each other. From this point forward I won't just begrudgingly hold my tongue. I will support them. Really support them. I have to change starting right now.

Brandon and Laura were hovering now, dancing in the air. Laura seemed to actually be walking on nothing. I think even she was surprised. I didn't question it. I'm sure it was just another one of Brandon's powers. I marveled at them. My heart began to pound. I held my hand to my chest and found my eyes lingering on Brandon.

"Brandon."

Before I knew it I had breathlessly whispered his name. The way I spoke his name surprised me but I couldn't take it back. It was true to how I felt.

Laura was laying her head against his chest, resting happily against him. While he enjoyed his time with her Brandon's gaze fell on me. His expression was blank at first but it changed when he saw my face. I don't know what I must have looked like to him but I guess it had an effect.

**Brandon**

Caitlyn has never looked at me like that, never spoken my name in that way. It was hard to ignore. I'd done so well at pushing Caitlyn from my thoughts for so long. Laura had occupied my mind pretty much exclusively for weeks. I didn't plan for that to change, especially not during this moment.

Today was the happiest day of my life. I'd felt something that I didn't think was possible. I'd fallen for Laura in a way that couldn't be described. I'd do anything for her. She completed me. Laura filled a void in me that I didn't know I had.

Yet now Caitlyn called out to me, crashing herself into my life. It made me angry. After all this time now she speaks my name in that way, looks at me like that? During my engagement ceremony no less!

No, she doesn't deserve my attention, my thoughts, my heart. That ship has sailed. There is only one who is worthy.

Just one.

I returned my gaze back to Laura as she looked up at me with those big, gorgeous blue eyes of hers. Once again this angel was all I could think about.

"Distracted?" She questioned.

"No longer." I assured her.

I meant those words. I could see that Laura truly grasped the gravity and implication of my resolute declaration. She understood me like no other. Laura smiled and reached up to steal a kiss.

"Good."

She was laying her claim, possessively monopolizing my attention, as was her right.

Damn that was sexy. I loved her newfound possessiveness. Or maybe she was always that way and I simply never noticed. Regardless, it turned me on like nothing else. A simple fact was clear. She was the only girl for me. The only girl I needed. Fuck everyone else. Apollyon, Caitlyn, even the world.

This is my Baby, My Love, My Princess.

"I love you Laura, my perfect princess." I whispered, pouring my entire being into that simple sentence.

A new set of tears streamed from her eyes. She didn't bother wiping them away.

"I love you too Brandon, My Prince, my everything." She whispered weakly, pressing in for a more gentle yet passionate kiss.

We maintained that kiss until the song ended, and even several minutes after that. The world seemed to fade away. The only thing that mattered was her.

I'll build a world that she can be happy with. I'll crush it into our perfect paradise. I'll give her everything, whether the world is ready or not.

**End of Chapter 13. Please Review.**


	14. The Return of Brightburn

**Happy Sunday!**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 14**

**Jennifer Wong**

"Are you sure you took the right turn?" George questioned.

"I'm following the directions that were given, George. This trail isn't exactly on the GPS." I snapped back.

George went silent. He nodded and gazed off to the side, staring out the window. I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that."

"It's ok Jennifer. Being woken up at 3am in the morning and getting told to fly halfway across the country would stress anyone out."

George has always been so kind and supportive. A good trait for a cameraman. A good trait for a person in general.

"No excuses. I'll buy you a beer later." I insisted.

He chuckled but didn't protest.

George and I had been driving for a while. A rental car awaited us after we'd gotten off the private jet. The coordinates seemed to be out in the middle of nowhere. We drove our jeep through a thick jungle trail. I constantly checked my phone, making sure we were heading towards the correct coordinates.

The order to fly out to this backwater state came from Brandon himself. Typically Apollyon sent instructions on my next assignment using the necklace she gave me. However instead of that I was woken up in the middle of the night by a phone call. My caller ID read "His Majesty."

To meet the deadline he gave I barely had time to pack a change of clothes. I could of course buy some new outfits if I wanted. I had no shortage of money these days. Still though.

Apollyon could have just made a portal for me but she only did that rarely. She was clearly preoccupied. Plus there were other logistical annoyances with her coming to get me via portal, which is why they bought me my own private jet.

I guess I shouldn't complain too much. I definitely wouldn't do so in front of them.

"What's that?" George called out.

We rode up to a large gated facility. It was surrounded by huge walls. It was difficult to see exactly how big the facility was because of tall trees obscuring line of sight. I looked down at my phone to check the coordinates for the hundredth time. This was it.

"Get out of the car now!" A group of men sprung out from the tree line.

They wore camouflage, wielding AR-15's. George and I put our hands up as they made their way to the car and pointed their barrels at us.

"Ok, ok." I conceded, opening the door and stepping out.

"Down on your knees!" A man screamed at my face.

I did as he said, putting my hands behind my head. George was forced over to my side of the car. They were a lot rougher with him.

"My name is…"

"Shut the fuck up!" That same man screamed before shoving the butt of his gun into my stomach.

It completely knocked the wind out of me. I hunched over in pain.

"Jennifer!" George shouted in alarm.

They punched him. He recoiled but he seemed to take the punch well. Sometimes I forget how tough George is.

I recovered and narrowed my eyes at the men. One man had a radio, the man walking away and speaking into it. As he did the gate to the facility opened and more men rushed out. They all wore camouflage, rushing out with their own AR-15's.

One man only had a pistol on his hip. He had a Patrol cap, clearly the one in charge.

The group of men fanned out, checking the area while the man in charge walked up to us.

"General, it's just these two. They are unarmed." One soldier reported to the one in charge.

I scanned the General over. He looked to be in his fifties, he wore a similar camoflauge to everyone else. If it weren't for his age and how the others regarded him you wouldn't have been able to tell what his rank was.

The general nodded at that man before looking at us. His eyes immediately widened upon seeing me.

"Dear god. Shoot her, shoot her now!" The general barked out in alarm while reaching for his pistol.

Within a second I had multiple barrels staring me down. Time seemed to move in slow motion. Most of the men were clearly not prepared for the General's alarm. He was quickest on the trigger.

"No, stop!" George screamed in alarm as the general pulled the trigger.

I looked up to these men not in fear, but pity. Only the general seemed to realize the gravity of the situation. Only he recognized who I was.

Where I went, death followed.

The barrel flashed and the next moment a shadow cast over me. A tall muscular body obscured my vision. I looked up to the shining form of Ben. Somehow despite the shade that the trees above provided, rays of light shined through to glimmer off of Ben's white and gold uniform.

"Sup Jennifer? Nice boots." Ben complimented, sending me a playful wink.

"Thank you Ben." I responded back casually.

I used to wear high-heels a lot more often but given how many places Apollyon and Brandon sent me too, I learned to wear more comfortable shoes.

"It's Mazahs! Run!" One soldier shouted in terror.

They were all backing away now. I could see the fear in their eyes. Before anyone could move a red laser came from the sky dismembering the General's hand.

"Ugh!" The General groaned while falling to his knees.

In the commotion George had gotten his camera and was handing me a microphone as Brandon descended on the scene from on high.

The other men began to run and shoot at the same time. Bullets bounced harmlessly off of Ben. I'm sure he protected me from bullets but I was too busy setting up the recording stream with George. He gave me a "rolling" gesture with his finger as I held the microphone.

"This is Jennifer Wong, bringing you breaking news. His Majesty has sent me to what seems like a rebel stronghold. We were apprehended immediately upon reaching the gate. One of the men who has simply been referred to as "General" by the rebel soldiers ordered my execution within moments of seeing me. Mazahs interfered. I must warn viewers of the graphic scenes we will see."

As I finished my introduction Brandon settled his feet on the ground, standing over the General who was still cradling his dismembered arm. Both Brandon and Ben were ignoring the hails of bullets being fired from the brush. Brandon looked over to Ben and gave him a nod.

"You know what to do." Brandon ordered.

"Sure thing Bossman." Ben said in a lighthearted manner while giving a two fingered salute.

Then Ben sped off. Screams were heard soon after.

"His Majesty has given Mazahs an order to act. I think the intention behind that order is being made clear." I narrated.

George did his best job to capture the carnage that was being laid bare. It was hard to see because Ben moved so fast but every once in a while he seemed to slow his actions specifically for the camera.

He tore the soldiers apart in a grotesque fashion. He dismembered them, punched holes in their chests, electrocuted a few with lightning. One man was literally ripped in half.

I'd seen this so many times that I thought I'd grown used to it by now. Still, I was forced to look away. Like usual Ben maintained a far-off smile while doing his work.

"As you can see the rebels don't stand a chance against Mazahs. They are being torn apart."

The large gate to the facility opened and more soldiers revealed themselves. Now I could see inside. I signaled to George and we rushed forward towards the gate to get a better view. We ran straight into the bullets with absolutely no fear. The bullets sent our way were deflected I'm sure. At this point Brandon and Ben moved so fast to protect us that their movements couldn't be detected by normal eyes. It seemed like we were guarded by an invisible shield but I knew that Brandon and/or Ben were simply speeding by and knocking the bullets away.

George and I ran straight past the soldiers guarding the facility door to get a good look on the inside. It was a huge encampment. Alarm bells were sounding. I could see hundreds of people running in a panic. The soldiers nearby tried to shoot me and George but Ben showed up. We got a good upfront look at the way he decimated them.

His white and gold uniform was stained with blood. Still he kept smiling.

"I got yo back Jen." Ben spoke to me in a chipper manner while pulling a man's head off.

I nodded and turned to the camera.

"Hundreds of rebels have held refuge here from Brandon's rule. Who knows how long this encampment has existed. They seem to be moving towards a large building in the distance."

I directed George to point at what seemed like a warehouse. The people were efficiently rushing into the building. They'd clearly practiced this. I noticed that many of the people didn't have weapons. I could have sworn I saw children.

Ben continued to rampage by himself. I didn't know where Brandon was. I knew he was still protecting us but I couldn't actually see him. After a few minutes of that carnage Brandon made himself know. He hovered high in the air above us. His powerful voice drew our attention.

"Behold!" Brandon announced before shooting his heat vision.

The beam was wide and washed over the encampment. Brandon decimated everything in sight. The buildings were washed over in a sea of fire. Even the warehouse where everyone retreated to was set ablaze.

"NO!" A pained voice shouted from behind.

I turned around to see the general stumbling towards us. He didn't bother cradling his dismembered hand anymore. He fell near my feet and looked onto the devastation in horror.

"Murderers, monsters!" The general spat.

I moved towards the man and held a microphone to him. It was insensitive I know, to interview a man in this situation. But this was my job. It's why I was here.

"I'm with the General now. He may be the last survivor."

The general glared up at me with tears in his eyes.

"I hope you burn in hell. Most of the people here were our families. Women, children, elderly. All we wanted was to be free of that tyrant. Most of these people didn't even know how to shoot a gun and he murdered them! We have to stand up to them. We have to…" The man cried out in a quivering voice before being silenced.

Brandon came down, stepping on the man and crushing his head like a watermelon. He wore his mask, his eyes shining red.

I held a stunned expression. So did George. Killing rebel soldiers was par for the course but it had been a long time since Brandon murdered women and children so openly. There were of course instances of collateral damage when he got angry. When someone refused to bow or curtsy he made an example of them but he typically didn't go out of his way to slaughter people on this scale. At least he hadn't in years. Not since the treaty was made.

Brandon stared into the camera. I held the microphone to him, I knew this was his time to speak.

"The world has become complacent, taking advantage of my absence. This is one of the final rebel groups within my kingdom. You see here that those who oppose me will be swiftly put down. With this act I have a message for the rest of the world. Our truce is at its end. All will bow to me or be annihilated." Brandon declared.

I kept the mic on him for a few moments just to make sure he was done speaking. After I was sure he was done I spoke up.

"You of course refer to the Treaty of Brightburn. Years ago instead of conquering all of the world you allowed all countries except those in North and South America to retain their sovereignty as long as they paid homage to you via taxes. Are you officially breaking that treaty Your Majesty?" I questioned respectfully.

He stared at me intensely but nodded.

"Yes. You all knew it was temporary. The logistics of controlling so many nations was daunting years ago. Now, things have changed. I am giving the nations of the world one months to implement my doctrine. Those that don't will feel my wrath. I will hold everyone within a defiant country accountable. The politicians, the people, women, men, the young and the old alike. Brightburn demands your absolute surrender or I will wipe your country from the face of the earth."

Brightburn's commanding voice made me shiver. I thought about the first time I'd spoken to Brandon, when he was just a boy. Back then he was pretending to be a ruler. Now he was one. The only one. I looked at the carnage in front of us. It was hard to ignore. I thought of the implications of Brandon's actions today and the reality of destroying entire countries. I couldn't help asking him about it. I hesitated. In fact the question I wanted to ask was so hard to ask that I dropped into a curtsy before speaking.

"Thank you for letting us know your will, Your Majesty. If I may, just to clarify, you are willing to kill billions? Even innocent civilians?" I questioned while maintaining my curtsy.

Brandon walked closer to me, closing the gap. His shadow cast over me. I bowed my head.

"Those that opposed my will are not innocent." Brandon declared.

"Even children, girls?" I pressed.

Brandon placed a hand under my chin to lift my head. I was shivering now. I've known him for years and I tried my best to stay on his good side. It's why I had so much exclusive access to him. Still, sometimes he scared me. I think he was satisfied by the fear in my eyes.

"The fact that you would ask that question tells me how much the world has forgotten who I am. Why they need to be reminded." Brandon stated in a haunting voice.

"Yes Your Majesty." I stated in a breathless tone.

Brandon stared at me in silence for a long while before turning away.

"However…" He began.

I watched him cautiously.

"...I am not without some mercy, even if that mercy has been taken advantage of. A week after that deadline I wed my Princess. She has a soft heart. As an early gift to her I shall bestow more mercy than is deserved." Brandon declared.

A portal opened up to his side. One of Apollyon's large, swirling purple portals. I could see through it where Apollyon and several of her soldiers were herding people. Brandon walked through the portal, Ben joining his side. As they moved forward I followed.

We were in what seemed like an underground bunker. Apollyon stood with her arms crossed, watching the line of people that were being herded into a different portal.

"Your Majesty, can you explain what we are seeing?" I questioned while walking up and holding the microphone to Brandon.

"These are the noncombatants of the rebel encampment. Apollyon protected them during the attack. They are being sent to a re-education facility." Brandon explained.

I nodded and looked at the crowd. It was mostly women and children. Though I was surprised to see a few young men and boys as well. That was very unusual. I had to point it out.

"Your majesty, I can't help but notice the male's among this group. It has been standard policy to kill any males that are a part of a rebel faction, no matter how young. Including children. Has that policy changed?"

Brandon turned his back to me now. A portal opened up in front of him. On the other side of the portal was a bedroom. It was rather fancifully decorated. I recognized it immediately. It was Laura's room. Brandon walked into the room and took off his mask.

Laura came into view wearing her yellow Princess Daisy dress.

"For now." Brandon spoke out while wrapping his arms around Laura.

They gazed at each other like lovers typically do. Laura rose up to engage him in a kiss. Brandon waved a hand towards us dismissively and the portal closed.

"That guy has a one track mind." Ben spoke up from behind.

Ben was still covered in blood yet he maintained his chipper mood. I ignored him, my mind focusing on Apollyon instead. I cautiously made my way over to her and performed a curtsy.

"Queen Apollyon." I announced respectfully.

Apollyon adorned a gorgeous, black, gothic dress with purple frills. She wore her battle jewelry. She didn't acknowledge me right away. She walked past me towards a boy who was glaring at one of Apollyon's soldiers.

Apollyon punched him, hard. He collapsed to the ground. I knew his jaw would be broken. She waved a hand and a ghostly lasso manifested around the boy's neck. He looked to be around 13 or 14.

He was suspended off the ground, the lasso bringing him in front of Apollyon with his feet dangling.

"You forget yourself." Apollyon spat.

"Please forgive me...Queen Apollyon." The boy begged.

His rebellious attitude was completely gone. He now just looked like a whimpering child. Apollyon scoffed and tossed him back to the ground, returning him to the line. A woman nearby carrying a baby jumped in fear.

"Test my patience again and see it's limits reached." Apollyon barked at the entire line of captives.

They sped up to move into the portal they were being guided into. The entire time I maintained my curtsy. George was down on one knee, still catching everything on camera.

Apollyon returned to me now.

"Speak." She ordered.

Only after hearing that did I rise up. Apollyon was normally very stern and composed, ruling with a noble poise that was juxtaposed to Brandon's short temper. They both were quick to punish disrespect but Apollyon was more precise and calculated in her ruthlessness. However, I could see that right now she was especially agitated.

"I am here with Queen Apollyon, wife of His Majesty. Queen Apollyon, you have been the champion of the anti-male policy which has seen the execution of hundreds of thousands of males, old and young. How do you feel about that policy being temporarily suspended?" I questioned while bowing my head and holding the mic to her.

Queen Apollyon narrowed her gaze.

"It is Brightburn's will." She stated simply.

I hesitated. I knew she didn't answer my question but I had to be respectful. She scared me more than Brandon. Far more.

"Might I ask how you feel about that will? It is a direct rebuke of a policy you have implemented and enforced for years."

Apollyon stared me down now. I bowed my head even deeper. She hesitated before turning her gaze away to focus on the civilian line.

Her feelings about it were clear even if she didn't actually say it. She was livid.

"My husband knows how I feel about it yet I am his right hand. As his wife and Queen I will carry out his will without question. But be assured that this is only temporary. If these….boys...show a hint of defiance during their re-education, they will be swiftly dealt with." Apollyon declared.

I felt like the interview was over. I didn't like being around Apollyon when she got like this. It was bad for my health.

"Thank you Queen Apollyon."

I kept my head bowed while backing away.

"As your source for all things Brightburn, this is Jennifer Wong signing off. How will the world react to His Majesty's declaration? Only time will tell."

**That's the end of Chapter 14. Thanks for reading. Please review. I already have the next chapter written, I just have to edit it. So see you next Sunday! **


	15. The Confrontation

**Happy Sunday! **

**Chapter 15**

**Caitlyn **

It has been a while since I've had so much fun. When Brandon demanded that the wedding be in just over a month I was flabbergasted. Especially since he wanted it to be a large, televised event. He wanted the wedding to be the greatest wedding of all time. How the hell did he expect to put that together in so little time?

Like always, Laura didn't seem bothered. Money was no object. I learned that she'd already been planning the wedding before Brandon proposed so that took some of the pressure off. Laura turned what could have been a hectic few weeks into a calm and relaxing time to bond between me and her.

It was just like the old days. Just me and her. Brandon and Apollyon were too busy with their campaign. Laura often had a tv on with the channel constantly tuned to Jennifer Wong's broadcast. Brandon, Apollyon, and even Ben, were wreaking havoc, clearing out the last of the rebels. With Brandon gone I had Laura all to myself.

I had mixed feelings about Laura getting married to Brandon but those feelings of doubt and dread were becoming less and less with each passing day. The more we planned and fleshed out the details, the more my envy grew. Laura was living out her dream. It just happened to have Brandon in it. I was seeing the beauty of that dream more and more.

**Laura**

"I await your beckon, Your Highness." I whispered into the necklace along my neck.

I stared at the door to Apollyon's room. She hadn't yet called for me. I'd been waiting for some time. I'm sure she made me wait intentionally. That gave me time to think about the past few weeks.

Spending so much time with Caitlyn had been better than I hoped. I could tell that she was still a bit bothered by my being wed to Brandon but she seemed to be growing used to the idea. Plus, planning a wedding was so much fun. We both got lost in that. It was bittersweet that these tender times with Caitlyn were coming to an end soon.

The wedding was in a week and I had a few loose ends to take care of. This being the most important.

"Enter." I heard Apollyon's commanding voice call out from the other side of the closed door.

I opened the door to see one of Apollyon's purple portals. I walked through.

The portal led to a familiar room. Apollyon's throne room. Well, it was now. It used to be the oval office. After assassinating the President on live tv years ago Apollyon had made the room much more to her liking.

There was no longer a desk, couches, or other standard furniture. Instead walking into the room was like entering an ancient throne room. Two of Apollyon's warriors stood to the side, standing at attention, the women adorning their full battle gear. The room was filled with gorgeous flowers which were being tended to by service women. There was a golden carpet that led to the throne where Apollyon sat in an elevated position.

The throne was seated atop a marble staircase. Apollyon wore her usual attire, a beautiful black and purple gothic dress. Her ankles were crossed elegantly, her posture regal yet relaxed. She rested her chin atop her fingers, her intense gaze bearing down on me. Two shrouded women fanned her from the side. There was another shrouded woman in a corner playing a harp, providing a gentle atmosphere.

I really liked it here. It was a shame that I was so often not welcome.

"Your Highness." I spoke while dropping into a curtsy.

**Apollyon  
**  
"Speak." I commanded.

Merely seeing her face was enough to sour my mood. Laura rose from her curtsy and sent a gentle smile my way. I hated it.

"Thank you for granting me an audience on such short notice, Your Highness." Laura spoke out in that annoyingly humble voice.

My eyes narrowed.

"Enough. What do you want?"

Laura nodded and began to walk closer. She strode forth with her hands resting against her pelvis. She was the picture perfect image of class and grace. At least that was the persona she sought to exude. I saw right through her.

"I would like to make a request of you, Your Highness. Related to His Majesty's declaration. In a few days, before my wedding, he will begin a cleansing of the countries which have refused to surrender. Those countries contain billions of people. I would ask that you and your warriors help save at least some of those who would otherwise be damned."

**Laura**

I knew this would be a hard conversation to have. It always is in every timeline. Apollyon is not as easy to control as Caitlyn or Brandon. In many ways Brandon and Caitlyn are simple. Brandon especially so. He likes things simple, which is why it's so easy to please him. Apollyon is a different beast all together.

She rose from her throne and stormed my way until her shadow engulfed me. I had to tilt my head slightly to look up to her. Like her battle-sisters, Apollyon was imposing. More so than any woman I've ever met.

She looked down on me in a superior way, reminiscent of how Brandon looked at so many people. It was similar but very distinctly different. She maintained a queenly poise even while holding an icy gaze.

"If you were anyone else I'd have you hanged for wasting my time with such a foolish and insulting request." Apollyon hissed.

Despite how clearly aggravated she was her fury was refined, contained. I admired her self-mastery even though she clearly loathed me.

There wasn't anything I could say which would give a clearly good outcome. My Sight gave very little answers to this particular conversation. I was on my own.

I bowed my head and dropped into a curtsy once more. A deeper one this time. I held the pose, showing complete submission.

"Please forgive my offense, Your Highness."

Apollyon scoffed and turned away. She walked over to a nearby rose bush and began to delicately caress a pedal.

"You have everyone fooled. Always playing the perfect little princess. Laura the humble, Laura the sweet and kind. Everyone else may fall for your act but not me. I know what you are." Apollyon spoke with her back to me.

I maintained my curtsy, staying silent. She glanced to me out the corner of her eye while trailing a finger down to caress the thorns along the rose.

"A snake." She spat.

I don't remember anyone ever speaking to me in that way. It was extremely upsetting. I tried not to show it.

"I'm sorry." I spoke up in a barely audible whisper.

"Stop it!" Apollyon barked.

She charged me faster than I could register. One moment I was bowed into a curtsy, the very next I was flat on my back with Apollyon straddling my waist. She had her hands wrapped around my throat, holding me firmly.

She didn't squeeze however, she just held me down. Her teeth were gritted, her long hair falling over me. I could tell she wanted to strangle the life out of me but she wouldn't risk leaving a mark on my skin. Only one person got to do that. We both knew she wouldn't harm me. I wasn't afraid of her, and I think that only made her more angry.

**Apollyon**

The way she looked at me was infuriating. Even now, with my hands wrapped around her throat she held power over me. I could see it in her eyes. She knew it.

One little press, one littles squeeze and I could be free of this….this...harlot! This siren!

"I wish we could be friends." She spoke out with a sad look in her eyes.

Every second that she maintained that mask of perfection just got under my skin.

**Laura**

"Shut up!" Apollyon barked.

I shivered now. I didn't fear her but it was still very uncomfortable to hear her rage-filled voice. I turned my head away and closed my eyes, holding my hands to my chest. For the first time in a long time I didn't know what to do. I felt helpless. I didn't fear that she'd hurt me but I felt like I had no control over the situation. Everything I said, everything I did only made her more angry.

**Apollyon**

She was crying now. It shocked me. Tears poured from her bright blue eyes. I paused, gritting my teeth. Dammit.

**Laura**

Apollyon got up, freeing me from her grip. She walked back to her throne and settled down. She seemed frustrated. I was still upset. I sat up but remained on the ground, kneeling now and trying to wipe my tears away. Apollyon watched me silently for a while as I composed myself. She sat with her legs crossed, her foot bouncing in agitation. She leaned the side of her face against her fingers while staring me down.

"In another life I would admire you." Apollyon spoke now.

I looked up to her with a tentative gaze.

She shook her head and released a calming breath.

"You really are the perfect image of feminine grace and power. You, born with no power or nobility, nor money or special title. You gained the favor of the strongest being in the world using nothing but your womanly charms. I seek to create a world where every woman is empowered to reach their full potential. To embrace the gift of femininity and discover the vast power within it. Yet you, my greatest enemy, are the exemplary example of that feminine ideal. The gods have quite the sense of humor."

Apollyon chuckled. I dare not speak. She looked away in contemplation.

"If you used your talent on anyone else but him then I'd be proud to call you a friend. Alas, that's not the world we live in."

Her intense gaze settled back on me. I stayed in that subdued, kneeling position, the poofy fabric of my dress sprawled out along the ground.

We shared a long silence. I think she was done speaking. It seems it was my turn. I knew my chance would be short so I did my best to make it count.

"What do I have to do to gain your favor, Your Highness? I know it's my hubris, the desire to be your friend. You are Queen and I am far less. I am not even worthy to share your presence. Yet we hold the attention of the same man. Since that is the case is there no way for us to help each other? To be of value to one another? Just tell me, please."

**Apollyon**

Laura never stopped crying. I felt a sharp sting in my chest. One of the most aggravating things about her was that she made it difficult to hate her. Yet I must.

"You dare say those things when you have done so much to interfere with my plans!?"

I found my anger again. Good.

"You are an anchor, stopping him from reaching his true potential. He should have taken the world years ago yet you distract him. You undermine me at every turn by getting him to limit my execution and enforcement of justice and order. It was you who convinced him to spare those males. Even now they are a thorn in my side. When I banned worship of all the false Gods it was you who got Brandon to order the preservation of blasphemous books and historical structures which should have been put to the flame. You stopped the cleansings and left the managing of millions to me. You defend the sheep and protect them from much needed discipline, making my job that much harder. Yet you have the gall to ask my favor!? Truly!?"

"Yes." Laura stated simply.

I was flabbergasted by her straightforwardness. Gods. She was brave, humble, strong. At the same time she was also a delicate, vulnerable flower. She even found ways to wield that fragility to her advantage. It was hard to fight off my admiration of her.

Our schools and re-education facilities taught girls how to use their feminine power to thrive in a hostile world. It tooks years even for girls raised among my own Mystic Order to master the subtle art. It seems those traits came naturally for Laura.

She stayed kneeling but grew a look of determination.

"I know it would be so much easier for you if Brandon wiped out all those countries completely. I know how daunting the task of saving them would be. It's selfish of me to ask that, yet I do so all the same. Please tell me what I can do to earn such a favor. I...can be very useful."

I raised a brow at that admission.

"Oh?"

She nodded.

"Regardless of what you think of me, I do hold Brandon's ear. I know you realize that. My whisper holds a power that few can replicate. With a few words I can be very useful. Even if I'm just a tool for you to use, I'm ok with that."

I tapped a finger against my cheek in thought.

"Just a tool? We both know you are far more than that. However, maybe I can find some use. Rise."

Laura obeyed immediately, the girl getting up and returning to her graceful, elegant standing position. I rose now and made my way over to her once more. I placed a hand under her chin.

"Show me how useful you can be."

I bent down, my lips quickly closing the gap to hers. Hard as it was to admit I had to acknowledge her charm. It was exemplified in everything that she did. It was easy to see why she had Brandon wrapped around her finger.

Laura was radiant, wearing a beautiful white dress today. The skirt was poofy and complimented her figure. I knew it was Brandon's favorite. I liked it as well though I would never tell her just how much. I couldn't stand thinking about the look of satisfaction she would get.

Laura was prettier than most women. She stayed in shape and had a naturally petite build. Her hips were exceptionally wide, a proud sign of feminine prowess. She would bear sons well. Her beauty could not be ignored, another reason I hated her so much. I could not deny that she was, in virtually every way, a woman of the highest caliber. One would have to be insane to deny such a thing.

I wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her against me. My covered breasts squished against hers. Her eyes widened as my lips neared. It was rare for Laura to be surprised but I suppose if anything would do it, this would.

When my lips were an inch from hers Laura turned her head away, denying me the satisfaction of tasting her. She still held no fear. She rejected me in as elegant a fashion as I think was possible.

"I belong to only one." She stated simply.

I sneered, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at me.

"Not such an effective tool then." I retorted.

"This tool has many uses, Your Highness. Just not that one." Laura insisted.

I tightened my grip on her. She didn't protest. How could she deny me?

I crashed my lips against hers, tugging her close. She knew there was no way to escape.

Laura didn't respond. She didn't try to shy away, fight, or engage. Her expression was blank. She stared at me with dull eyes, lifeless like a doll. I pulled back soon after.

With a scoff I turned away, storming back to my throne. I thought that kissing something that I knew only Brandon had kissed would excite me more. Laura's reaction left me deeply unsatisfied.

I tapped my fingers along the wood of my throne while watching her. She maintained her calm poise. I closed my eyes to clear my thoughts.

"How may this tool serve Her Highness?" Laura spoke up to break the silence.

She dropped herself into a curtsy now. I'd have to make sure she never refers to herself in that way around Brandon. He would definitely not approve. But right now I found it rather satisfying. I took another moment to think about Laura's offer. After a while my eyes narrowed.

"Very well. I may have an idea that would make the inconvenience you are requesting worth it."

Laura looked at me curiously.

**Laura**

Even my Sight couldn't predict what she would ask. Whatever it was I am sure it would be difficult. Her growing smile told the tale. Upon hearing her demand I released an audible gasp. If I denied her now I wouldn't get another chance to gain her favor. I closed my eyes and clasped my hands together in prayer.

_"Brandon, please give me strength."  
__**  
**_**Thanks for reading. Please review. See you next Sunday!**


End file.
